


First time is always weird

by tcestrox9000



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 77,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcestrox9000/pseuds/tcestrox9000
Summary: Don's curiosity for science and mutant biology convinces him to give in to one of Leo's stupid dares. What happens next is something neither of them expected.This story is Rise-verse, set in the canon universe.TCEST WARNING. Mind the tags and rating!
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 237





	1. Comparing sizes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay log that's been edited to a readable format, so character's POVs are jumping back and forth.
> 
> Warning for turtlecest. Also, considering the current climate of the fandom, all comments will be moderated.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy as these two morons discover each other in a new light! :P

_“Another successful night mission!”_

The team would call it that but all they ever did was jump around the darkened streets of New York, literally looking for trouble. The night usually ended when Raph gave the signal or Mikey began to fall asleep.

Don would never admit it but it was kinda fun. 

However, tonight he was running late returning to the lair as he had to stop to find a restroom on the way home. He wasn’t the type to add to the repulsive stench that came from NYC alleyways, plus he enjoyed his privacy.

_Unlike a certain blue-masked moron._

Donnie stretched as he entered the surprisingly quiet lair. 

_Have I made it back before the others?_

The faint sound of the television drew his attention. Normally he would go straight up to his lab for some late night projects but the idea of watching a movie with his family actually sounded appealing tonight. However, as he entered the lounge tunnel he failed to spot Raph (who usually took up his share of the room) or Mikey, for that matter. 

In fact the only person in there was unfortunately Leonardo, his self-proclaimed “twin”. 

Leo sat at the end of the couch, munching away at what Donnie assumed to be popcorn as the opening of ‘Jupiter Jim saves the seventh galaxies’ played on screen. Donnie had already made up his mind to watch a movie so he shrugged and approached the opposite side of the couch, giving himself a good stretch, his eyes locked on the movie but his words set for Leo.

“Hey, where is everyone?”

-

_God, I’m so fucking bored…_

Leo groaned in annoyance into the empty lair. 

Everyone was out, his skateboard was broken in half _again_ (he totally was gonna land that spin jump, ugh…. whatever, Donnie can fix it later), the DDR machine in the Game Room was _also_ broken (Donnie can fix that too, they just need to nag him some more. That was totally Raph’s fault, by the way) and his room was a mess with the comic books he turned over in an attempt to find something entertaining to read. 

As he came up empty-handed, he’d resigned to his fate and did the only thing he could: marathon some Jupiter Jim movies.

No matter how many times he’d seen these movies, Leo would get completely engrossed the flashing, bright scenes and stunts (no matter how fake they looked). He didn’t even hear Donnie come up behind him until he was being address from the left. 

“Ruff ‘n’ Mkey wnut t’ Uprl’s,” Leo replied through a mouthful of popcorn, barely able to spell the words as he looked over at Don. Swallowing, he continued, “Dad is out chasing yokai skirts.”

Ever since they’d found out that their dad was Lou Jitsu, Leo made sure to encourage their father to get out of the lair and live a little. If his movies were any indication, Leo was sure that Splinter used to be a big womanizer and he found no reason why their dad should stay home when he could be out there doing what Leo assumes he’s best at. It’s not like him and his brothers needed to be watched over 24/7 at this point, they were teens Who Could Take Care Of Themselves™. Besides...not having Splinter around gave them leeway to do some stuff without sneaking around.

“What took you so long to get back, anyway?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

-

Don couldn't help but shake his head in amusement at the thought of his father out on the town. Unlike Leo, the idea made him slightly uncomfortable. Imagining his father bringing home someone to act as a potential step parent? No thanks. 

_Mikey and Raph were at April’s, huh?_

That just left himself and Leo. He didn’t particularly enjoy any time spent with his moron of a brother, but he _was_ one of the more quieter members of his family. Someone he could sit down with and reap the benefits of socialising whilst they completely ignored each other. 

“As I said before I left, I had to use the bathroom.” 

But of course Leo hadn’t been listening. He swore he could move halfway around the world and his twin wouldn’t notice for at least a month. 

He pushed a button on the side of his spider battle shell causing it to detach, its long spider claws popping out to catch the device before it hit the ground. Having been set to recall mode it proceeded to walk away towards his lab, leaving his back revealed but his body 40% more comfy as he plonked down onto the couch.

-

Leo watched as Don popped off his battle shell and the thing creeped off on it’s own legs. He wrinkled his nose - he could never get used to it… science was weird and creepy.

“You could’ve just pissed off the ledge of a building,” Leo rolled his eyes and continued to munch on the popcorn without offering any to his brother. Don was such a weenie, always embarrassed. Leo didn’t get it. They were boys so who cared anyway? He’d wip it out and relieve himself no problem if he had to go on the way. 

-

“Scoff! Unlike you, I am no degenerate.” Don reached down his plastron to grab his phone as he began to scroll, looking carelessly for available parts for his 3D printer. 

“I don’t know how you do it, Leo. Takes a solid 30 seconds for the stems to uncoil.” He shook his head to himself.

Peeing itself added up to a minimum sixty second piss. No thanks. Plus his brothers would probably attempt to bully him, only extending the time with his privates revealed.

-

Leo was about to start arguing as to who the real degenerate was (an argument that they repeated every other day, with Leo mainly doing it just to get a rise out of Don for entertainment purposes), when he went spontaneously deaf upon hearing the second half of that sentence. He forgot to swallow and almost choked on a piece of popcorn, coughing it up and spluttering.

“I’m-... I’m sorry, what?” he managed to choke out between fits of coughing while quickly pausing the movie. “Stems? Wha--,” he blinked at Don stupidly through teary eyes while his airway cleared.

-

Upon hearing his twin choke Don’s expression remained unamused. Leo and his brothers always shoved huge amounts of food down their throats. Any outsider would be right to believe that they were starving. 

Hearing Leonardo question him made him lower his phone slightly and raise an eyebrow. He was sure Leo had a penis but he couldn’t be sure that he had actually taken the time to look at it.

“Yeah, the stems.” Don presented the words as a matter of a fact. “Don’t act like you haven’t seen your own dick, Leo.”

-

It took Leo a moment to get his brain back online. He wasn’t one for biology, that was Don’s territory, but hearing him talk about their male anatomy in his deadpan voice just threw Leo off.

“...Of course I have?!” he sputtered, then took a mental step back to get his composure. “Mine definitely doesn’t have multiple “stems” or whatever…” he mumbled while staring into the almost-empty popcorn bowl before looking back at his brother.

“Dude, do you have, like...an alien dick or something? Ohoho, this I gotta see,” he grinned without any regard to what he was actually asking. Invasion of privacy? Naaah.

-

The other’s reaction was not what Don had been expecting. His eyes locked with his brother’s, surely he was just joking. He lowered his phone more, his legs shuffling uncomfortably at the other’s inappropriate request.

“No, I’m not showing it to you, Leo, because there is nothing to see. It’s completely normal.” 

However, he hadn’t taken into account that Leo was a completely different breed of turtle than him. There was a chance that his anatomy was different than his, but… No, they shared the same human DNA... the stems were... normal for a half-breed right?

-

They were mutants, not to mention different species. There was nothing “normal” about them and Leo knew it. Don’s response made no sense, it was just his usual, embarrassed reaction.

“Mine’s shaped like a spade. Pretty sure yours is different,” Leo said while leaning against the back of the couch with one arm thrown over it casually. The popcorn bowl was still balanced between his legs but he’d already forgotten about it, his mind too busy zeroing in on the idea of them comparing shapes and sizes. If anything, _that_ should have been normal.

By Leo’s definition of “normal”, anyway. 

It’s not like they’d never seen each other’s private parts, but that’s been in their early childhood, around the time they were about 3 years old and Splinter still made them bathe together. But for one thing, Leo had scarce memories of those early days, and it’s not like he was paying attention to his brothers’ private parts at the time (not to mention, they were tucked in most of the time). 

He’d been too busy trying to drown Donnie in bubbles at the time. Don probably still begrudged him for that.

“Don’t be such a wuss. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he smirked with mischief glinting in his eyes, eyebrows wiggling for good measure.

-

Despite the complete invasion of privacy, Don was starting to feel intrigued (for scientific purposes only). He’d found out early on that his dick was different from that of a human through the convenience of porn but... despite his sharp memory he couldn’t imagine a spade-shaped dick.

He sat in silence for a moment, eyes looking anywhere but Leo. 

No one else was home. Not to mention Donnie kept his brothers’ medical records. It might be a good idea to keep some record on the conditions of their individual genitalia.

“I... you show me first.” His eyes landed on his reclining brother, doing his best to avoid shuffling his legs.

-

_Hook aaaand...caught._

Leo had to hold back a burst of laughter. God… Donnie was such an easy catch when it came to his curiosity over science. He ate that stuff for breakfast. Want something from Donnie? Take a scientific approach. Leo learnt it years ago and used it all the time to get his way around his smart (yet naive) brother.

“Curious now, are we?” his trademark cheshire grin spread even wider, hooded eyes glinting. The paused movie on the TV-screen was the only source of light, casting sharp light and shadow over them both.

Holding his brother’s gaze, Leo took the popcorn bowl and slowly lowered it to the floor. Unhooking his belt next, he threw it over the back of the couch (he was going to take it off for the night anyway, might as well get it out of the way now). Lowering his right hand below his waist, with just a split second of hesitation... 

_Ok, this is gonna get weird… Ah, who cares._

...he dipped it between his legs all the way down to his tail. 

Leo shuddered as the motion brought up completely different memories in him. 

_Don’t get weird… This is - you’re NOT masturbating in front of your brother. Just… comparing sizes._

He could feel the beginnings of a blush. Thank god it was too dark for Donnie to see. 

“Hn…” a small noise escaped his lips as he managed to coax his member out...out, out--

_There we go._

Holding it proudly in his hand, he turned back to his brother with half a grin.

-

Donnie swallowed the dry lump in his throat. Not even his brother’s snarky words and cocky (pun intended) attitude eased his nerves. His wide yellow eyes watched Leo’s movements closely, the way the light rimmed Leo’s body made his motions far more erotic than they need to be. 

He had to tear his eyes away politely once Leo’s hand dipped between his legs, waiting a moment before peeking back to see...

“You know what? I’ve changed my mind.” 

_We shouldn’t be doing this._

Don’s gaze locked to the other side of the room, clearly flushed himself.

-

Don’s reaction and instant retreat did not surprise Leo at all. Well then, it was time to reach for the smooth talker in him.

“Someone’s shyyy...” Leo sang in a lilting voice. He propped himself up on one knee over the couch and leaned into Don’s personal space.

“I guess I’ll assume I have the bigger cock then, since you’re so embarrassed to show yours,” he said in a low drawl, leaning over Don’s shoulder, right next to his ear.

Leo’s nostrils suddenly flared as he caught the whiff of... _something_. An unusual but welcome scent. It was definitely coming from Don and the next moment Leo registered something else - his cock was slowly but steadily hardening between his legs. 

-

Hearing Leo shuffle closer caused him to lean away more, his own hands swiftly covering the bottom of his plastron, keeping his unsheathed and twitching dick out of sight. 

Don could only blame his racing thoughts, he shouldn’t have asked to see it, knowing that he would most likely be drawn to it. Oh god, he could smell himself, it wasn’t his average genitalia smell either... his body was unwillingly calling a mate, using pheromones to attract the closest bachelor. It didn’t matter how much he cowered away or covered his slit, the smell was strong - as nature had intended.

“Sure l--...let’s just call it even.” He nodded to himself in reassurance, looking anywhere except at Leo.

-

Leo cocked an eyebrow when he noticed Don shifting even further away from him, his hand pressed to his crotch, obviously covering himself up. Was he…? 

_Ohoho, this is gonna be good._

Leo always had the upper hand over him in sheer physical strength, therefore it took him next to no effort to grab that same hand by the wrist and yank it away from Don’s front, turning his brother’s entire frame in the process.

Still holding his brother’s wrist firmly up and out of the way, Leo peered down between his legs before Don even had time to react or shut them closed. 

And there it was, the “alien dick” in all its strange glory. 

_Wow…_

For once, Leo was speechless, mesmerized by its shape. Definitely different than his, yep. 

_Also, nice size…_ his mind supplied unhelpfully as his eyes glazed over. His throat felt dry and he swallowed involuntarily, licking his lips. His own dick was standing proud and hard by that point as he kneeled on the couch but he wasn’t even aware as he stared unabashedly at Don’s most private anatomy.

-

“Leo!” Don yelped as he was swung around and basically forced to reveal himself, his attempted struggle foiled by his brother. His focus now on Leo’s face, he looked... _sexy_... UH shocked... he meant shocked. Was he actually bigger than Leo?

His eyes involuntarily drifted downwards, his spare hand coming down not to his dick but more to grab the thick base, to assist with the measurement.

“See? The stems...” 

His eyes fell from Leo’s expression to Leo’s own dick that stood as tall as his own. It was... a lot different than his... _oh god_ he could feel his face flush. He grabbed the sprawled end of his dick, stems spread like a flower, and squeezed them closed in his fist in an attempt to cover himself. His heart was racing in his ears, mouth gawking as words failed him.

-

Leo couldn’t tear his eyes away. Also, that smell…that heady smell, now so much stronger that they were so close to each other. He wondered if Don could smell it, too.

When Don moved to cover himself again, Leo reached out without thinking and grabbed his hand, his own long fingertips touching Don’s cock in the process. 

“Wait…”

When Don jumped and gasped under his touch, Leo turned to face him. His eyelids felt heavy and his mind even heavier as that heady smell settled over him like a cloud, drawing out instincts he never had to face before. His face was definitely red now but his back was towards the source of light, casting his entire front and face into shadow, save for the gleaming white of his eyes.

Was breathing always so hard?

-

The mix of his own hand and Leo’s fingers drew a small noise from the back of his throat as he twitched involuntary into the grasp. The air was thick with his scent, however his attention was drawn more so towards the other’s musky smell. 

He needed to stop this before it got out of hand.

“Well ... looks like you were.... right.” Don managed to say between heavy breaths, his body craving Leo’s scent. 

_Focus, Donnie!_

“We have to... m-move.” He whined, knowing his body wanted to pressed forward. 

C _oncentrate._

“Pheromones... we need to seperate.” 

-

Leo’s focus fell on Don’s lips, watching them move, forming syllables. Don was saying something but Leo couldn’t hear any of it over the buzzing in his head. He blinked slowly, eyes so drowsy.

_I...want to…_

His breathing felt heavy, his chest rising and falling with harsh puffs of air, head tipping to the side and lips parting as the distance between them grew closer.

_K...kiss...you..._

At that exact moment the TV shut off completely due to the prolonged pause on the movie, the system automatically going to power-save mode, leaving them in complete darkness and silence. 

Leo had a sudden, detached feeling that they were both thrown into some alternative universe, the darkness covering them in safety, making this… all of this… somehow alright…

There was a sharp gasp before Leo lunged forward, pressing his lips against Don’s. His hand grasped Don’s cock firmly and gave it an experimental pull, while the other released Don’s wrist in order to brace himself against the back of the couch behind Don’s head. Towering over his brother, Leo’s whole body presses forward, one knee slipping between Don’s legs for better balance.

-

With the loss of his vision the other’s passionate movements came as a surprise to Don’s senses. The intoxicating air was convincing enough that when his dick was tugged, he bucked into it. A deep groan he’d never heard himself make before, ripped its way out of his throat - only to be silenced by a set of lips. Leo was touching him, kissing him... 

His first kiss…!  
  
He wanted it… No, its was just the pheromones talking. He couldn't want this, it was wrong _but felt so right._ His racing thoughts freezing his limbs that idly twitched in anticipation. What was he even meant to do? His mind screamed for him to run, to push, to shove Leo off… and yet, his body bucked forward into that hand again with a sharp exhale.

-

Leo forced his twin’s lips open with his tongue, wanting to taste him more. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing, how he was doing it or what it all implied on a bigger scale of things - he just followed his instinct, fueled by that sweet smell calling to him. He groaned into the kiss hungrily.

He could feel his hand slicken on Don’s cock, his brother’s precum making his hand glide with ease. 

_God...he wants it, too… He’s so wet..._

Leo felt his own cock jump and strain, desperately needing friction. He let go of Don’s cock then, hand clutching his shoulder instead. He moved to straddle his brother and closed the remaining distance between their lower halves, crushing and grinding his hips against his twin’s. When he felt his cock slide against Don’s, he jumped - it felt electric.

“Nn-aah!...” a keening sound tore it’s way from the back of his throat and he had to come up for air. His own harsh breath suddenly sounded too loud to him, ringing in the deep silence around them. He could hear Don’s encouraging noises below him. Leo blinked as his eyes got more and more used to the darkness, focusing to see his brother’s face.

“Donnie, I…” he wasn’t sure what he was going to say but his voice had a needy ring to it, which would have embarrassed him under normal circumstances. 

-

This was bad.

Actually, no. ‘Bad’ was understatement, considering the situation.

Donnie felt extremely flushed and exposed, but that only added to the tight pit in his stomach that yearned for release. His mind was blank with his only remaining sense fixated on the musk that had filled the room. 

It wasn’t enough, however. He wanted more, more of Leonardo. 

As if hearing his need, his brother pushed himself closer and their cocks brushed together in a moment that he could only describe as pure bliss.  
  
“aAH--!” He hissed, his hips barely bucking forward due to the weight on top of him. Despite having jerked himself off before, this felt completely different.  
  
Don cracked his eyes open after Leo broke the kiss. They fell onto each other, twitching dicks pressed together. The difference in shape and size no longer mattered as they wanted the same thing. 

His eyes meeting Leo’s as his name was called, dick twitching hard at the sight of his trembling brother. Small gasps leaving his throat with every short breath.  
  
"M-more." he whispered.

Leo wasn't moving fast enough, there needed to be more friction, more noise, more _mess_. 

But as the saying goes: if you want something done, do it yourself.  
  
Powered by adrenaline and lust, Don grabbed Leo’s hips, rising with him and then flipping them over across the couch, their hips never parting. He slammed a hand down beside his brother’s head, the other grabbing both their dicks together. He started stroking with intent, teeth clenched as his eyes squeezed shut. He jerked harshly, as it was the only thing giving him any relief. The wet sounds only added to his arousal as his gasps matched every stroke.

-

Leo nearly yelped when out of nowhere Don grabbed him by the ass, lifted and then slammed him down on the couch. He looked up at his brother, _really looked,_ and nearly came just from the feral expression he saw there. Donatello was devouring him and it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

“Oh god…” Leo choked out, moaning unabashedly under his brother’s ministrations. He threw his arms around Don’s neck, planted his heels, bent his knees and thrusted his hips up, up, up into that firm hand. His dick was sliding against Don’s, oh god—

“F...fuck, Donnie—….nngh...d-don’t stop…” Leo breathed, leaning up to suck on his brother’s throat, teeth digging into his skin - grinding, biting, tasting his sweat on his tongue.

-

To Donnie, nothing mattered anymore - the stench of the room, his groans getting louder and longer, the fact that his family could return at any given moment and just walk in on them doing… _this_.

His grip tightened, moving on instinct, just wanting to ride the pleasure out. The nibbles at his neck drove him to give them a tight squeeze, his growls becoming guttural moans.  
  
Something was missing though, he needed something... _more_. 

He pushed his hand off the couch to sit back, wedging his hand up and under Leo's chin and over his throat, somewhat choking him. There was hesitation but he wanted to see it. He eased the pressure off Leo’s chin but tugged his cheeks down, forcing his brother to look at him through half lidded eyes. 

He twitched at the sight. That was it, the thing he needed - Leo’s flushed, needy expression.  
  
"Leo... I'm gonna.. ah--" he barely held on as he began to buck into his his own hand, watching the messy sight below him hungrily.

-

Leo could feel Don moving away. He almost whined in protest, but then suddenly there was a hand on his throat, pushing down just enough for his breathing to become difficult. He was panting in the first place and now there was barely any oxygen in his lungs and—

Stars bursted behind his eyelids and the unbearable pressure in his groin grew tenfold under a second. 

_What—_

“...hngh--!!“ Leo sputtered, dazed from the pleasure that spreads through him, eyes rolling back into his skull. His fingers were clawing at the cushions as Don held his lower half up in his lap, still working their joint cocks mercilessly.

The pressure eased just a bit and Leo managed to focus. Don looked possessed with his hunger. From this vantage point he also looked...bigger overall, towering over him, his muscles outlining in the dim light, twitching from his erratic pace.

“Dee…” Leo whined breathlessly. He couldn’t take it anymore, the way Don was looking at him like he owned him.

“D-...imma—…. Co—UAGH!!” Leo screamed and threw his head back, his entire body thrashing in Don’s lap as he experienced an orgasm so powerful his load shot in a long string, coating his front in a sticky mess.

-

Don felt it, the exact moment Leo's body clicked into climax. Leo’s dick was hot in his hand, pulsing as Don’s eyes slipped away from the twitching mess Leo had become and watched his dick as it released - which was exactly what set him off as he let out a final groan.  
  
"Go--... LEo - gGAh!" he pushes down towards Leo, forgetting the hand on the other’s neck as he peeked, his own cum mixing with Leo's across his chest. It took a few more loosening strokes before he caught his breath enough to focus again.

Realizing he was still choking Leo, he immediately let go. As he eased off by sitting back on his heels, a tug at his groin drew his attention. His stems had somewhat wrapped around Leo's dick and were currently slowly letting go. It wasn't long before Leo's semi hard dick fell back and Don was able to sit back on the couch, legs spread as he swung his head back to stare at the ceiling was a blank stare. 

_What the fuck had I just done..._

_-_

Leo felt Don cum all over him, then toppling over and _still...choking…_ That lack of air somehow made his aftershocks last even longer, as he was still twitching and grinding up against Don to milk it all out to the last drop.

Soon the pressure eased and Leo turned his torso to the side as he sputtered and coughed, gulping down mouthful after mouthful of air, trying to get his bearings as his body is still trembled from the strain and pleasure.

After coming down from his high, he slowly glanced over at Don. His brother was sitting up but his shoulders were slumped.

Leo’s mind slowly came back online and the ramifications of what they had just done started to register. 

_I just… had sex with my brother..._

He was lost for words, eyes wide and afraid to move.

-

It only took about a minute before Don’s high faded almost completely. He could hear Leo shuffling.

 _Thank god he hadn't passed out._

A wave of shame hit him like a brick. Why did he ever think this was okay?  
  
His stomach twisted as the anxiety settled in. 

_God what if the rest of the family found out?_

Don knew he had to cover this up so he began by force-tucking himself back into his shell, almost forgetting about the other person in the room due to the building anxiety. Fuck, what was he meant to say? How could he react to this? He had just came atop his brother, he had never done anything so shameful before.  
  
"I... we ..." he was lost for words again. "This is bad." 

_Great job, brain._

-

Leo watched as Don’s unmoving form suddenly came to life with erratic movements and curses under his breath.

 _‘This is bad’? No shit, Sherlock..._ His brain supplied but it never made it through his mouth. 

_The others…_

Splinter and his other two brothers could come home any minute. They needed to… they HAD to move. 

Leo slowly propped himself up on his elbows and pulled his legs back from around Don’s middle, his cock retracting into his body. He carefully stood up from the couch and stared into the darkness.

“We… need to clean up…” he mumbled.

-

Despite the guilt he only seemed to feel worse when Leo's warmth was taken away. He couldn't stop himself watching Leo’s legs as he stood up. 

_Leo is so warm to the touch..._

Don wasn't one for hugs or sentimental moments, and normally he just wanted to be left alone. There must have been pheromones lingering in the air because he still felt the need to touch Leo, those legs...  
  
Leo's dull words broke him from his wandering thoughts.

Right, cleaning up. 

He clapped his hands twice and at a moment’s notice Sheldon floated in.  
  
"Heyyy my bros, what's up?!" 

He still had that ridiculous voice that Leo had reprogrammed into him but he was now 90% less lethal. Donnie got up to stand between his brother and Sheldon to hide the clear liquid on the other’s stomach.  
  
"Sheldon, cleaning mode," he commanded.  
  
"Okie-dokie," Shelldon chirped before various arms sprawled from its side towards the couch. 

Donnie didn't want to talk to his robot friend. Instead he turned and ushered Leo towards the exit of the room, hearing a faint " _where are you going Bros?"_ as he and Leo walked ahead to the showers.

-

Leo was vaguely aware of Don standing up and calling in Shelldon. His thoughts were numbing his senses.

_We… we really had… sex._

_Does Donnie….? No, he doesn’t wa--... he never really wanted this, did he?_

_But he really went for it in the end, oh god… it was—… I felt so… so good, but… how am I supposed to—_

Leo was jerked out of his racing thoughts when Don gently pushed him to move. As soon as Leo took a step, Don removed his hand and stepped ahead. Leo looked up at him. He couldn’t read anything from his brother’s expression, the dim light coming from the entrance of the lounge area not helping much.

Leo’s hand twitched in an effort not to reach after him, already missing his brother’s warmth.

_God… I want him to touch me like that again…_

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, trying and failing to banish those elicit thoughts. He sped up his steps, catching up and walking past his brother, wanting to get to the shower as fast as possible. The evidence of their tryst was still clinging to his plastron in white streaks, making Leo hug his middle in an attempt to cover his shame.

-

Donnie was known for being awkward amongst his brothers, but that walk towards the bathroom was probably the most awkward he had ever felt. His eyes couldn't help but drift towards Leo’s legs as his brother scampered ahead of him. Leo entered the bathroom, Donnie shook his head to dispel the lewd thoughts of what he would do to those thighs if given the chance again. 

This is where they should part ways, right? The pheromones had made them do it... He wasn't even that gay... but he had caused half the mess, so it was only fair that he be the one to clean it up, right? Without a word he entered one of the stalls and started up the water for his brother. 

"Sheldon should take care of the couch and... and the smell..." god why did he feel so awkward? He couldn't even look Leo in the eyes.

"After this shower it’s gonna be as if it never happened..." 

Don said it in reassurance but more to himself. Leo probably wanted to forget it even happened... and once the substance was washed from Leo's plastron there would be no physical evidence, only the intoxicating mental imprint of their interaction. 

Don’s eyes watched Leo for a reaction as he stepped aside. What was he even hoping for? Leo was clearly in a rush to dispel this and didn't need him getting clingy now of all times.

-

Leo watched in lethargy as his brother went to one of the shower stalls and turned the faucet. His eyes wandered to the drain on the bottom of the stall, wishing he could disappear down it along with the trickling water.

 _“As if it never happened_.”

Leo’s eyes widened as the words registered in his mind. His brother was about to turn away when Leo’s hand shot out to grab Don’s wrist before he got out of reach, jerking him to a halt.

“Do you wish it never happened?...” Leo asked in a quiet voice, his expression guarded as he looked Don straight in the eyes for the first time since they’d left the couch. He tried to control his breathing but an overbearing feeling of anxiety was creeping up on him, dark clutches around his throat, making his heart race and his breathing heavy.

-

Why was Leo looking at him like that? Staring as if leaving was the wrong choice? They were _brothers_ , brothers that had just had sex. It just so happened to be that both of them had been attracted to each other’s pheromones and they let this happen.

"What? No... I mean... we should just forget it." Once again his tone wasn't at all convincing as he tore his eyes away.

"We can't... we shouldn't have." The feeling of being watched by Leo dried his throat, despite the wet room. He pulled his hand from Leo's tight grasp and put a hand around where he’d just been touched. It was hard to breathe.

"It was just a chemical mishap, I shouldn’t have..." he didn't know what he was saying, he didn't know how to fix this problem.

-

Donnie was mumbling. He wasn’t making sense. His brother was closing him out.

Leo looked at the floor with an empty expression, shoulders sagging in defeat.

_Was this a mistake? Was it really…?_

Leo suddenly felt very tired and alone. He just wanted to fall into bed and sleep for a week and not interact with anyone. Side-stepping his brother without another word, he stood under the spray of water, facing the wall. His mask was still on and he didn’t even realize it, the tails of the wet fabric sticking to his neck. Slowly lifting his hands, he started washing and scrubbing his skin, getting rid of the last traces of his brother’s ejaculate off his body.

_As if it never happened._

He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

-

When Leo snapped to action Donnie didn't know what to do. He hadn't studied upon what to do after "you have sex with your brother and don't regret it but don't know if you should encourage more even if you really want to touch them--". He was rambling inside his own head.  
  
Instead he slipped out of the stall, watching as Leo carelessly went under with his mask, and stepped into the one next door. The partitions between them were only waist-high, meaning that after Donnie removed his purple bandana he was able to see Leo wiping it all off quickly.  
  
It made him feel upset and he wasn’t sure why. He turned on the hot water and gave himself a quick rub down. He hadn't noticed at the time but he had sweated almost as much as he did after a heavy training session. Though unlike his brother he used soap as it left him feeling good and clean.  
  
As he turned the water off, guilt struck him again. Leo looked so defeated, and even pissed off? He couldn't really tell, he’d never been good at reading emotion. 

He grabbed his purple and Leo's blue towels as he exited the stall to offer it to his brother. His stomach was knotting with nerves.

-

Leo could feel Don’s eyes on him as his brother went to wash off in the next stall. He wanted to say so much, but the words were stuck in his throat by Don’s unwillingness to talk honestly, much less accept the situation.

Leo was still soaking under the spray when Don turned off his own and stepped out. The warm water didn't help much to relax him.

Finally turning it off, Leo turned around to find Donnie patiently waiting for him, his blue towel offered to him over an outstretched arm. 

Leo didn't move at first. He lifted his eyes and looked at Don. 

_He looks nervous..._

Under normal circumstances Leo would have made fun of him, but this was not that kind of situation.

_I… guess there is nothing more to say..._

Leo took a deep breath and finally accepted the towel. He did a half-assed job at drying himself quickly, then threw the towel around his neck. Now feeling the wetness of the mask, Leo tore it off (with perhaps more force than necessary) and threw it near the dirty laundry box, to be taken care of later.

_Nothing more, except…_

_“_ Goodnight, Donnie…” Leo said quietly and left the bathroom, leaving Donnie behind.

When he made it to his room, Leo made sure to close the curtains near the entrance (a clear signal of “do not enter” to his brothers), shuffled to his bed and fell on top of it. 

Images flashed through his mind. 

Donnie, looking disturbingly hot and sexy… 

Donnie with his alien penis out… 

Donnie’s tongue in Leo’s mouth… 

Donnie on top of him, jerking him off…

Choking him.

Leo, already under the covers, felt his lower half heating up again. He did his best to ignore it. He tried to think of anything else except Don’s body and the hunger in his eyes.

He somehow managed to keep from getting aroused again. Exhaustion finally won over and Leo passed out.

-

Don knew he shouldn't bother his brother at this hour, last time he did he barely missed the kunai tossed at his head. Leo loved to sleep, in fact it was probably the only talent his brother had but... he had so much to say. 

He found himself in front of Leo’s room, his hands sweating and his stomach twisting. Though it was six hours after their “mishap”, he was finally ready to say something. They had sex and they had to talk about it. He shook his head as he whipped open the curtain.  
  
He didn't know what he had been expecting. Maybe he was kinda hoping that Leo was awake and suffering as much as he was but nope - Leo’s hidden ability to sleep through anything was in full force... maybe it was a sign that he shouldn't bring it up. 

He was about to leave but a certain smell caught his nose... it wasn't pheromones... just Leo’s musk. He smelt so good and the room was warm with sleep. It called him. 

Next thing he knew he was by Leo’s bed, having somehow ninja-snuck past all the discarded comics and action figures. Leo was spread out in the middle of the bed, a mess of limbs that breathed slowly. His face however showed concern, he looked unhappy as if the worlds problems had chased him into his dreams. It made Donnie want to slip in there and ease his discomfort.

The blanket was folded up, basically calling him to the bed... It couldn't hurt... if he had a small nap, Leo would never know anyway. Was it really that wrong? Because as he slipped into the other’s bed he felt so welcome. It wasn't the perfect temperature, it was actually too warm but... the comfort was on another level, something he couldn't replicate in a lab. Well... maybe he could but right now the way Leo mumbled and shuffled around to hold onto him was perfect.  
  
Just.... a ... little nap....

-

Leo was deep under but his sleep was restless. A mess of images flashed behind his eyelids - dreams that made little sense but left him feeling uncomfortable.

Then there was a warm presence near him that somehow calmed him down. He wanted to stay near that warmth, his body turning and shifting, hands seaking to touch until he grasped a solid mass. Leo snuggled up, nuzzling into the source of his new-found comfort and sighing contentedly. 

When his subconscious registered the familiar musk now invading his senses, his mind supplied him with the image of his brother laying next to him. 

“Donnie…” Leo mumbled in his sleep.

Leo felt a strange sense of relief, his heart-rate slowing, peacefully thudding in his chest. In his dream, Donnie’s sleeping face looked peaceful for once, turned towards him. He was so close, their faces were nearly touching, slow breaths mingling. 

Leo dreamed about kissing him.

In reality, his body decided to do the same as his neck craned forward to close the distance and brushed his lips against his brother’s.

-

Just as his tired eyes slid closed, Don felt the lips that pushed against his. His eyes snapped open, wide as he stared through the dark at Leo who had connected their lips. It was such a soft kiss compared to the hungry lustful ones they had shared before. He could hear his heart in his ears as his heart raced. Though before he could even push back the lips were gone but Leo’s head remained incredibly close to his on the shared pillow. 

Donnie’s face pulled into a wide grin. He felt even warmer and he wanted to do that a thousand more times.  
  
"Leo?" He whispered, pausing and awaiting a response that never came. Leo was dead asleep...  
  
He would never say it but that gesture alone was enough to begin what would become Donnie’s biggest obsession: wanting Leo.  
  
Though he knew this moment was temporary and that he would have to leave before Leo awoke. Still, he was able to enjoy the fact his anxiety was nonexistent.  
  
For about 30 second before he passed out.  
  
That being said a nap was a nap. He awoke at the crack of dawn due to a hand slapping his face. Leo moved around a lot in his sleep (which is why he had a big bed) and had smacked him. 

Oh well, it was probably for the best that Donnie got out of there. He was silent as he reluctantly untangled himself from his brother. He gave Leo one last look and a stroke under his defined chin before silently leaving the room.

-

Leo had the nicest dream about being tangled up in Donnie’s arms. 

When he opened his eyes and found himself alone in bed, he wished - for the first time in his life - that his insufferable brother would be there with him.


	2. Lost in the woods (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A camping trip goes awry when Leo decides to partner up with Don.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is SUPER LONG so I'm breaking it into 3 parts.   
> Drunken forest shenanigans and some steamy scenes ahead. Enjoy!

It all started when Splinter decided his boys needed an out-of-the-lair training in the woods. 

“You need to be able to survive in unfamiliar circumstances and without the comfort of everyday life,” their father had told them, causing them all to groan in unison before they were sent to their rooms to get ready.

All packed up, they drove over 5 hours in the battle shell to get to the wilderness, and after handing them their camping gear, Splinter told them to split into two groups. 

“I’m going with Donnie” Leo said before anyone else could react. He could feel Donnie staring at him, so he added quickly, “He has tech! I don’t wanna be stuck in a lousy tent and make fire with sticks! He can just whip it all--... ugh, I mean, set it all up to be comfy and jazzy!” he finished with a nervous laugh.

Gods... Fail much? He tried to sound like his usual self, all banter and no stress and he ended up stumbling over his words. Also, “whip it out”?! Needless to say, that expression made him think of Donnie whipping a certain part of his anatomy out instead of camping gear.

Leo bit his lower lip as he tried to chuckle in a way that didn’t sound weird. Well...weirder than usual, anyway.

“Blue, did something hit you in the head again? You sound strange,” Splinter commented with a frown.

“Nope! Nope. Nothing hit me, I’m perfectly fine. Anyway, we gotta get moving while there is still enough light.” he tried to change the subject with the subtlety of a rock.

Raph looked at him with similar scrutiny as their father. “O-kaaaaay... You have the map with the marked spot that you need to reach to set up camp for the next couple of days?”

“Yep, yep! All here in my backpack!” he said in a fake-proud voice and a grin that was a bit too wide.

Donatello didn’t know why his family insisted on these ‘training’ trips. There was never going to be a situation where they were not going to be close to a McDonald’s or Starbucks. Yet here they were about to be abandoned in a forest and oh god, Leo had just insisted they go off together.... 

_ Fucking perfect...  _

He just didn’t like having his tech taken from him. It put him in a sour mood, having only been allowed to take his basic battle shell prototype. He was guessing that was to ‘even his odds’ of survival thanks to his lack of a hard shell. 

_ How humiliating.  _

“What?! No, I was was gonna go with Dee!” Mikey shouted, pointing accusingly at Leo. 

“Mikey, you’re with me. Come on, we gotta make tracks!” Raph attempted to pick up his younger brother but was too slow for the whiny ninja. 

“But me and Dee do all the side missions together,” he was clinging to the purple ninja with big puppy dog eyes. Donnie would have found it somewhat cute were he not annoyed by the situation. Raph sighed heavily as he grabbed Mikey from Donnie’s back and placed him up and onto his own shoulders. The red and orange backpacks were swung over one of his shoulder with ease, knowing how heavy they were because Splinter had loaded them with useless crap to help them ‘survive’.

“Stay out of trouble, Donnie. You have your distress thingy,” Raph turned back to lock eyes with him. 

“Yes Raph, I have the distress beacon,” he mumbled through gritted teeth, say it louder for the brothers in the back.

“He will be fine Raph, I’ll take care of him,” with that Leo swung a heavy arm around Donnie, adding his weight and making him grunt. He was glaring at Mikey and stuck his tongue out at his younger sibling, who mimicked him.

“... maybe Mikey should go with Dee--“

“Go, my sons... or else we will be here arguing till nightfall.” Splinter commanded, pointing to the fork in the road that each team had to go down. Leo didn’t move, instead watching as Raph huffed and began the hike with the youngest of their brothers attached to his shoulders. 

Leo hadn’t realised but Donnie was already well on his way along the path with the most deadpan tired expression Leo had ever seen on him.

_ Time for a little ras-ma-taz. _

—-

The was very little razzing or tazzing, the whole camping idea had Donnie pretty upset. He didn’t laugh at any of Leo’s jokes and he was sure to make an effort to look as upset as possible. The two had been walking for what felt like hours, Donnie leading the way with his little map in hand and Leo making every single nature-related pun along the way.

Leo did his best to keep a light mood throughout their hike, easing back into his usual banter and puns. Usually Donatello would at least quip something smart back at him or make annoyed noises… Anything, except what he was doing now, which was ignoring him completely.

Leo noticed how Don’s shoulders were set in a stiff way, and not just from the weight of his backpack. Slowly growing quiet and walking behind him, Leo was free to study his brother without anyone noticing and came to appreciate little things about him: how the muscles in his legs jumped from the strain of walking uphill ; his deep breaths as he was trying to control it through the tiring walk; the way his adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped down water from a bottle whenever they stopped to catch their breaths; how sweat started to bead on his skin and trickle down the back of his thigh…

Leo licked his lips unconsciously, his throat felt dry. It’s been over two weeks since their little… mishap? He wasn’t sure what to call it. Neither of them talked about it since. Leo tried a couple of times but Don backed out as soon as he realised where the conversation was headed. It frustrated Leo to no end but he decided to just wait for a better opportunity to corner his brother. Still, he let his eyes wander to Don now and then when no one was watching, longing for him, wanting to touch him.

When Splinter came up with the idea of camping, Leo knew it was as good a chance as any for them to...talk, at the very least. He wanted more, sure, but… well.

Since that evening on the couch, Leo had recurring dreams about it, often waking up with his sheets sticky and his dick out between his legs. He also kept thinking back on that night when he dreamed about kissing Donnie in his bed. It felt so real… It made him feel cold and alone, not having his brother beside.

Now they were in a forest, far removed from everyone and everything and it got Leo both excited and terrified. 

Soon however, there was a clearing coming up ahead. It was definitely the campsite and Leo’s  heart skipped a beat. Despite being a bonafide city-boy, he couldn’t help but appreciate the scenery around him as he sprinted ahead past Don and rounded the trees.

The clearing was quite beautiful. Don had seen the stream on the way but didn’t expect to see such a wide lake in the middle of the forest. There was plenty of room for a tent and a campfire. 

“Check it out, Dee! Me, you and these trees for three days!” He called with a massive grin, arms spread wide. 

Donnie however was not grinning, instead he plonked the heavy bag from his back down with a grunt and straightened his back that cracked under the basic battle shell. He looked around the opening with the same frown he wore the whole way up here. His eyes rested on Leo only for a moment before he glanced away.

“We should set up, I don’t know if you’re aware this but I don’t have my tech...” he looked almost ashamed, lowkey worried that was the reason Leo had picked him.

Leo turned around and grinned at his brother but was met with a weary, grumpy expression instead. He knew about the lack of tech and just needed an excuse to get Don to come with him instead of Raph or Mikey.

“It’s fine, I kinda figured,” Leo said with a dismissing jerk of his hand. His dug out his phone to check something and saw the lack of reception on the screen, “Huh… no internet? Well, this blows,” he groaned, then just as quickly shrugged it off and threw the useless piece of technology back at the bottom of his gear. 

“Oh well, I’m sure we can find a way to keep ourselves entertained for three days! Right?” he grinned and was fully aware of the innuendo behind his words, watching for a reaction on Don’s face.

_ Three whole days... _

Not only were they out in the middle of nowhere but Don was stuck with Leo out of all people, who he knew had every intention for bringing up the ‘incident’. Donnie just wasn’t ready for the emotional strain that came with it so much so he had somewhat shut down, guessing it was his body’s way of showing Leo that he didn’t want to talk.

It was hard enough keeping his mind off Leo when they were in different rooms back home but now they were going to be up close and personal for three days, with no escape. Don wanted things to stay how they used to be, normal banter and smiles during the day and his sick fantasies at night where no one could see. It was dangerous being so close to the person he had been obsessing over in the confines of his own bedroom. 

He had to keep his hands busy with anything but Leo.

That being said come nightfall if Don could manage to snag one of Leo’s headbands he could ’go for a walk’ to ‘clear his head’. 

He didn’t catch what Leo had said but they locked eyes for a moment before quickly turning his attention to his bag to get the tent out... the double tent... god help him.

The tent was soon set up and it looked like it would fall on top of them from the smallest change in the wind… 

_ God, this sucks.  _

Leo wanted his own bed. His queen bed that was big enough and soft enough for two people: him and… 

_ Yeah, ok. Stop.  _

He had to keep his mind from wandering too far down that path.

The sun was well beyond the hills by the time they more or less got everything in order, the orange-pink sky reflecting over the lake. Leo had the urge to go for a swim but decided to do it later. They needed to get the fire started.

Getting the fire going was… pretty hilarious. Donnie was sputtering and cursing under his breath as he tried to do it the caveman way: get two sticks to spark a flame. Leo watched him, chuckling... this was fine entertainment. It only lasted 10 seconds before Donnie threatened to set him on fire as well should he continue making fun of him. 

Leo decided to help him out but he wasn’t much more successful either. However, instead of getting upset over it, he ended up laughing even harder over the whole situation.

“God...this sucks!” Leo wheezed through his chuckles. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Don actually cracking a small smile over his antics.

Then, a miracle happened and the flame caught up. From there on it was smooth sailing, more or less.

Sitting near the fire, Leo rummaged through his backpack. 

“You know what would make things even funnier?...Getting drunk,” he grinned and winked at Don, pulling out a bottle of vodka.

-

It’s was hard for Don to keep himself distant, Leo always managed to pull a smile from him, even when he felt miserable. His body was sore from the hike, his phone was already almost out of battery and he was growing bored of the wilderness already. 

The fire barely warmed him so he pulled on his purple jumper to keep out most of the cold air... his battle shells back home had built-in heating. Urgh, whatever, there was no point thinking about his tech.

Instead his eyes settled on Leo. Don had no idea how his brother kept that toothy grin on all day, it must have been painful. He watched as Leo rummaged through the blue backpack, the flickering light of the fire making the hue of his skin seem warmer. 

When the bottle was revealed Donnie simply raised an eyebrow with a small scoff.

“You want to drink…? This is a survival exercise, you realise you will just dehydrate yourself?” 

To be honest though, he could use something to break the ice between them. He had to accept that this was his life for the next three days.

-

“Pshh… don’t be so uptight,” Leo rolled his eyes and unscrewed the bottle and without further ado, he took a swig. God, the alcohol burning down his throat felt so good. He wiped his lips on the back of his hand, eyeing Donnie all curled up and grumpy in his jumper across the fire. 

Leo wanted to get his hands under that piece of fabric.

He stood up with intent, took two steps and plunked down next to his twin, pushing the bottle into his hands.

“Drink or I will make you,” Leo said half-jokingly. Alcohol might actually help his brother to loosen up, and Leo wanted to see that.

Don watched Leo take a swig from the bottle like some kind of animal. In fact he watched every move he made carefully, until Leo was right there next to him. 

"I really don't think this is a good idea..." he was already trying so hard to control himself around Leo. 

"What if this is another one of dad’s pranks? He’s probably watching," he moved his hands away from Leo's and crossed his arms over his chest to rub his cold arms.

“Are you kidding? Dad is probably all huddled up in the battle shell, watching Lou Jitsu movies,” Leo chuckled at Don’s protest, “I bet he took us out here to have a few days alone-time by himself.”

Leo took another swig. Damn, this was strong vodka. He felt it settle and warm his stomach. Still, despite the alcohol somewhat warming him, he could feel the temperature dropping. He put the bottle on the ground and shuffled over to the tent to grab his dark blue hoodie that was left there, thrown over his sleeping bag. He pulled it on quickly, not bothering to zip it up, and hopped back to rejoin his brother near the fire.

“Hey, I know what we can do! Let’s play truth or dare!” he leered lecherously.

Donnie couldn’t help but sigh to himself as Leo went and threw on his hoodie (damn he looked cute). He didn’t want to be a buzzkill and if his other brothers were here he would’ve gladly joined in. Truth or dare seemed like a trap. Did Leo think he was stupid? Then again, he wouldn’t be able to sleep for a few more hours at least...

“.... alright, but no stupid questions.” He grumbled.

“I can’t promise that,” Leo laughed and took another swig while leaning back on one arm, legs crossed. He enjoyed the numbing buzz that was starting up in his head. It made him more relaxed. 

By now the sky was dark, with the stars twinkling overhead and the trees forming dark shadows around them.

“Ok ok… I’ll let you start. Dare me,” he grinned.

Donnie watched the fire crackle as he heard his twin take another hefty swig.  _ i dare you to stop drinking _ he mumbled before sitting back a little more to observe his surroundings. Not much to see but the trees and the lake... 

Don grinned. 

"I dare you... to go dunk your head in the lake, up to your neck." He smirked as he watched his brother. It was so cold out, surely he wouldn't.

Leo jumped to his feet - and felt his head spin slightly from the sudden movement. 

_ Ooooh-kay, getting there. _

“That’s easy!” he chirped and skipped over to the bank of the lake. He looked back at Donnie to make sure he was watching. When he saw his brother’s deadpan expression, Leo grinned at him. He got down on all-fours and dunked his head without considering how cold it was.

“OH shi--!” He came back up half a second later, sputtering, “C-cold! Ugh…” 

Shaking his head and shuddering, he realized the cold water also half-killed his alcohol-buzz, sobering him up somewhat. Great… now he had to start from square one. 

Leo wiped his face on the sleeve of his hoodie while walking back to the fire.

“Ugh, note to self: lakes are cold,” he mumbled as he sat back down and looked at his brother, challenging him. 

“Truth or dare?”

Watching Leo actually dunk his head was quite amusing. So much so Don lifted his hand up to cover his smile. In fact, he couldn't help but chuckle a little as his twin returned to the warmth of the fire. Looking worse for wear and oh no, his bandana got wet! (Score) 

Though Don soon realised that he was in for it now. He had been counting on Leo to chicken out of the dare. He suddenly felt very nervous and sat back more.

"Uh... dare." 

Truth was an obvious trap.

Leo realised he was staring into Don's eyes long after Don had said 'dare'. He blinked quickly and looked around. 

_ Dare, dare, what to dare... Oh, right... Let's do the obvious. _

"I dare you to take a swig from this vodka already," Leo cocked an eyebrow at his brother, pushing the bottle into Don's hands again.

Don’s long awaited response from Leo came in the form of the obvious. He wasn't much of a drinker, especially vodka but it was a nice and easy dare. With a sigh he took the bottle, mentally preparing himself before swinging it back. It covered every inch of his mouth before he swallowed a large gulp. His face scrunching up from the burning pain.

Handing the bottle back to his devious twin he opened his mouth with a little "ahhh" to prove he had swallowed it, before raising an eyebrow. 

"Truth or dare, Leonardo?" He teased. Leo was gonna pay for that.

-

As Donnie lifted the bottle to his lips and tilted his head back, Leo was rewarded with the sight of his long neck, his adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped down a mouthful of the drink.    
  
_ I want to kiss that neck… god…  _

Before his eyes could completely glaze over, Don handed back the bottle and asked him in a teasing tone. It almost sounded like a purr.

Leo slowly lifted the bottle to his own lips and licked before taking a sip, slowly—

_ Indirect kiss, score! _

—all the while staring at Don with hooded eyes.

“Truth, Donnie baby,” Leo drawled with a lazy smile and a wink, leaning back on an outstretched arm and cradling the bottle in his lap.

-

Watching Leo tease the bottle where his own lips had been a second ago was hard. So when he took a swig Donnie had to look away, eyes locking on the lake and the warm steam puffing from his lips.   
  
Truth... god there was so much he wanted to ask... 

_ Do you regret it? What was that night? What did it mean to you?... Do you want to do it again? _

Don shook his head, not daring to lift his eyes back to his twin.    
  
"Were you the one who re-programmed Sheldon?" He mumbled.

Don didn't really care about it anymore but it was better than bring up the other...thing. His grip tightening as he hug himself for warmth.

_ This sucks. _

-

Leo blinked at him, skipping a beat. It looked like Donnie was shrinking smaller and smaller by the minute. There was an elephant in the room (well, not room… the forest?... whatever) and they were dancing around it.

_ Is that really what you wanna ask me?  _

Leo sighed, his own breath crystalizing in one long trail of smoke in the cold air. 

“Yeah, but I’m sure you’ve already guessed that,” he replied in a level tone. 

_ I’m not letting you off the hook… _

“Truth or dare?”

_ - _

Leo saw through him once again. Despite the open air Don could feel the tension between them. Leo could always read him and he wasn't good at pretending.    
  
"Oh... haha..."   
  
That being said he got up the courage to turn to his twin with his monotone expression, raising a single eyebrow.    
  
"Dare." 

He wasn't going to fall into the trap of truths, if he could just keep the frown off his face it would be okay. Besides, Leo looked really cute in that jumper, it was a crime not to keep him smiling.

-

Leo took another sip, his lips stretching into a smile. Not just any smile - a devious one. Donnie had no way of getting out of this unless he literally stood up and walked away. 

“I dare you…” he started and got up on his hands and knees to shuffle closer to Donnie. He sat back down cross-legged, straight in front of his brother, their knees touching. The fire cracked behind Leo’s back, lighting his silhouette. “...to let me keep my hands inside the arms of your jumper till the end of this game,” he finished with a wide grin.

Before Donnie could react, Leo grabbed Donnie’s arms from around his middle and pulled them apart. Then he took his twin’s hands and stuffed his own inside the holes of his jumper, connecting them in a funny-looking loop. It felt really warm and Leo sighed happily, holding onto Donnie’s lower arms.

“Your jumper is warmer than mine and my hands are cold,” he added to clarify. 

He felt Donnie tense up for a second so he brushed his thumb gently over his brother’s skin in an attempt to relax him.

-

Don watched as Leo fulfilled his stupid dare himself. He tensed as Leo’s grabbed his arms, not so much because he didn’t like it but because Leo’s hands were indeed cold. He hesitated before giving Leo’s arms a soft curious brush himself, placing Leo’s elbows in his hands gently. He cleared his throat and tried to wipe the smirk from his lips    
  
“This is stupid. How are we gonna drink?” 

He watched as Leo looked at the bottle between his legs with a face best described as mild shock.

-

“....oh,” Leo made a stupid face as the error in his plan had reared its ugly head. “Um…Lemme try to...”

He craned his neck downwards in an attempt to grab the neck of the bottle between his teeth and lift it. He managed the lifting part but when he tried to toss his head back to drink, his teeth nearly broke from the weight of the half-full glass bottle and he almost spilled the entire content on himself. He quickly placed the bottle back down to the side, sputtering and laughing.

“Shit! Hahah… Ok, that ain’t gonna work. We should—…” His eyes widened suddenly, “OH, I know!! We brought straws! It’s in your bag though, not mine. Come on!”

He grabbed Donnie’s arms firmly inside the jumper and without letting him go, he dragged both of them up on their feet and side-walked to the tent, ducking inside. Don’s backpack was propped up right next to the entrance. Leo hopped closer while dragging an annoyed Donnie along.

“You want me to open it?” Leo wasn’t gonna touch it without his twin’s permission, he knew better than that.

-

Don couldn’t help but roll his eyes as Leo made an attempt to drink without his hands. He commended the effort but ultimately he knew this wasn’t going to work. He allowed himself to be lifted and dragged towards the tent. He only put up with it for the sake of Leo’s dumb grin.   
  
His eyes widened as his twin pointed to his bag 

_ oh no _

  
“NO!... uh no, I’ll get them, haha.” He pushed past Leo the best he could with his arms still inside the sleeves, switching their positions so he was closer to the bag. He attempted to remove one hand from the sleeve and reached to open his backpack himself.

-

“O...kay?” Leo squinted in suspicion.

As soon as Donnie tried to remove one arm, Leo grabbed onto him tighter, halting him.

“Nuh-huh! Remember, I dared you  _ ‘till the end of the game’.  _ Use your toes or teeth to open the zipper,” he grinned. 

This was like a double-dare and he immensely enjoyed watching Donnie struggle. He was way too cute when he was huffing and puffing. 

-

_ What?! No!! _

Donnie attempted to pull his hands away from his twin again, only to have them grabbed and stopped. Again   
  
“HRG, Leooo!!”

It didn’t matter how hard he pulled and squirmed Leo matched his strength. Donnie looked between his brother and his bag as if they were the banes of his existence. Begrudgingly he leaned his head forward, grabbing the zipper between his teeth and pulled it slowly.   
  
_ Okay... the straws are on the left side.  _

He made sure to block Leo’s view with his body as he gazed in. To the left was the food, water, straws and other various items and to the right... was one of Leo’s discarded headbands... and a packet of tissues.   
  
He knew it was wrong to have it in the first place. 

Don grumbled to himself as he ducked his whole head into the bag, chomping down on the packet of straws and in a swift pull of his neck he flung them at Leo harshly as punishment for embarrassing him.

-

Leo snickered all the while Donnie was trying to get free from his octopus-like hold. 

“We can do this all night, Donnie, or you can just get on with it,” he said with a grin.

His brother finally caved and used his teeth. It actually made him think of Donnie using that technique on a zipper elsewhere… He quickly pushed aside that thought and tried to peer around his twin’s head instead, to get a peek into his backpack. He was totally hiding something, but what—

His eyes caught onto something blue. 

The shape wasn’t clear but he’d recognize that colour anywhere: the same ocean blue as his bandana.

_ Is that…? _

Before he could finish that thought he was smacked square in the face with the packet of straws. 

“Oh-HEY! Watch the face, I’m saving it for Hollywood!” he quipped with a huff while pushing what he saw into the back of his mind for later.

-

Don smirked as Leo recoiled and complained. It served him right. He tried once again to free his hands to zip the bag back up but it was useless.

  
“Leo, I give up!” he growled.

Don’s arms squiggled and then trashed harshly but Leo stopped him. He was getting super annoyed, he just wanted to zip up his stupid bag and get back to the campfire. Leo was laughing at him at this point but he found zero humour in the whole situation. Gritting his teeth he gave Leo a violent push in frustration.    
  
“Grrrh, stop it!” He yelled at this point.

-

Leo was howling with laughter at that point. 

“Gods, Donnie! You have zero patience when—“ He couldn’t finish that sentence because when Donnie pushed him, his right foot got caught up in his sleeping bag, making him trip and lose his balance.

“Oh sh—!!” He fell backwards inside the tent, pulling Donnie with him. They landed with a crash, a mess of limbs, Donnie laying on top of him with one of his knees between his legs, their arms still connected inside Donnie’s jumper.

Leo chuckled with a lopsided grin. 

“This is what happens when you get nervous…” he said quietly, searching Don’s eyes.

-

Falling over with their arms connected was not pleasant. Donnie hit his head on the his brother’s front shell as they landed. He attempted to reach up and rub his head but Leo still had him in his grasp. He was about to pull back but a certain musk filled his senses.

_ God, his scent...  _   
  
The smell sent a pulse down his body, straight to his groin. It seemed like his multiple wanking sessions with Leo’s headband had resulted in this becoming a natural reaction. Don pulled back in a hurry, his leg slipping even more between Leo’s warm thighs but he wasn’t getting far enough.   
  
“I’m not— grrr- nervous! I just want my hands back!” he growled. 

However, the more he pulled back the more his lower half pushed against Leo. Don clenched his teeth as his final ‘spaghetti arm octopus’ attempt to escape was once again foiled.   
  
“Why are you doing this to me?” he whined in defeat, his eyes falling to the discarded packet of straws in a pout.

-

Leo let him thrash and tug, but his grip was like a vice, not budging and only digging onto him harder. The more Donnie squirmed and pushed his hips against his in an attempt to get free, the more Leo could feel it affect his lower half. It took all of his mental strength not to buck up into his brother’s leg, which was now pushing down on his crotch. The friction was driving him crazy, he wanted more…

“Why? Well, because I dared you and you have to keep to it,” he grinned up at his flustered brother. “And...because I want to,” the innuendo behind his words was clear as day.

The next moment Leo lifted one of his legs and threw them over Donnie’s. Using his momentum, he rolled them over, getting on top of him. 

“Now… wanna stop squirming and help me get up? Or you wanna keep rolling around with me…?” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Don was way too cute being flustered like that. 

-

Don hit the ground pretty hard, still confused by when or how Leo had managed to flip him over. However, once on the bottom, his struggles ceased. He was still pissed and on the verge of becoming flustered. 

_ Why are you saying shit like that?  _

Donnie gritted his teeth, instead focusing on his breathing. He would get nowhere if he stayed mad, he had learned this after many years of dealing with Leo.    
  
Though his brother’s words teased his very core. Of course he wanted to flip them over and fuck Leo non-stop for three days straight. The thought sent a shudder down his body again, he had to stop before it became obvious. 

_   
_ "Okay. Look... I'm calm and totally not upset so get off," he grumbled with a tense grin. God, when he managed to slip out of this jumper he would strangle Leo... and not in a sexy way.

-

“You are totally upset,” Leo fake-pouted at him and then sat up with a chuckle. When he heard Donnie growl, he snorted with a grin. “Ok ok, jeez...”

He grabbed Don’s arms (still not leaving the confines of his jumper) and pulled, helping them both up. He spotted the discarded packet of straws. Shuffling closer, he grabbed it between his toes, tossed it upwards and caught it between his teeth. He grinned back proudly at his annoyed brother, then walked them both back to the fire with the same awkward sideways steps, holding onto those warm arms.

This time he made them sit down with their sides facing the fire, their profiles illuminated by the flames. On his way down Leo yanked a bit too hard on Don’s arms and almost made his twin fall forward into his lap.

“Oopshh!” he laughed sheepishly, the packet still between his lips and Don’s death glare upon him like a looming shadow. He ignored it however and leaned forward so that he could grab the packet between his feet, then tore the top of the plastic wrapping off with his teeth. Grabbing a straw between his lips, he lifted it over and into the vodka bottle sitting next to him and celebrated his super amazing abilities by take a long sip, gulping down the liquid.

He sighed loudly and happily, totally pleased with himself.

“See? You’re not the only genius in the family,” he grinned and winked for emphasis. “Your turn, Donnie baby.”

-

Don tried to remain calm, like his dad had told him to be in these situations. He was used to these "games", the ones that seem fun but just end in him becoming frustrated.    
  
He had to admit though that once they were up and crab walking again he was a little less cranky (perhaps because he was becoming less aroused... or so he thought.) He made a mental note that Leo seemed to be unconventionally flexible. 

_ I could lift his legs quite high... noted. _

He snapped back to reality and pulled his deadpan expression to face Leo.   
  
"Truth or dare, ‘nardo?" he grumbled in the most  _ i’m so done  _ tone.

-

“Dare me,” Leo said firmly, staring his brother down with a wide smile and hooded eyes.    
  
_ Dare me and better make it count, brother. _

  
He felt the alcohol running through his system now better than before. It made him feel relaxed and content.

-

_ Another dare hmm? how about drowning yourself in the lake? Or wiping that shit-eating grin off your face? or... no Donnie, you can't take advantage of your tipsy brother. _

Feeling a little flushed, Don gazed off at the crackling fire to avoid his brother’s eyes. He didn't know what to say, only lewd ideas popping into his mind followed by thoughts of their incident. Though maybe he could compromise.

He turned back to his staring brother and raised a sharp eyebrow.   
  
"I dare you to.... make out with your hand." Don said as his eyes slipped to Leo’s lips momentarily before back to lock eyes with Leo. It was a chance for him to break free of this jumper trap and to get a little more material for the wank session he totally needed later...

-

While Donnie was mulling over his choice, Leo decided to steal another sip of the vodka. He almost spit it out when he heard his brother’s dare.

“Wh—… what kind of dare is that??” he started laughing. Donnie didn’t elaborate however, just stared at him with sharp eyes.

“F...fine, I mean…” he could feel his tongue slipping over words now, not really aware of what he was saying anymore. “... you could’ve just asked me to kiss you but your loss I guess,” he chuckled in that silly way he does only when he’s tipsy.

He missed the shock on Don’s face and continued to tug his right hand free from the jumper’s arm as he continued, “My hand is gonna be the luck--...” 

_ tug, tug, tuuuug—  _

_ Ok there we go, hand free.  _

“...luckiest hand in the world.” He held up his hand for emphasis. “See this hand, Donnie? Good. Now, watch carefully.”

He held his fingers together and the palm slightly bent. Lifting it to his open lips, he stuck his tongue out and pretended to deliver a passionate french kiss to it with closed eyes, groaning in the process for emphasis.

It may have looked silly and immature at first, but then Leo parted his two longer fingers to form a V-shape and followed it up by gliding up his tongue along the length of one finger in a rather lewd manner. 

It wasn’t a kiss anymore, it was a parody of something else entirely.

By that point Leo had opened his eyes to slits and looked straight into Don’s eyes, daring him silently.

_ Yeah, Donnie… this could be you instead of my hand, if you had the guts to ask me. _

_ - _

Donnie watched intently as Leo slurped down more vodka, not like he needed any more…

His eyes widened at Leo’s “ _ this could have been you" _ comment.

_ What the hell?? _

It brought a flush to his features as his mind was sent right back to that night two weeks ago.    
  
His eyes were locked on Leo as his brother did exactly as he was told. Don scoffed at first at the stupid looking cup-kiss. Although... The way Leo licked the length of his finger… It had to be intentional. 

Don had to close his mouth to stop himself from gawking. He wallowed hard, feeling something stir in his groin. 

He laughed nervously when Leo finished up the dare before glancing over at the fire, wishing he had his phone to distract himself.

_ The hell was that…?? _

_ - _

Leo found it deeply amusing how Donnie was getting more and more flustered. He chuckled deviously as he finished his little demonstration with one final lick, catching his brother chewing on his lower lip, a sign he was holding something back.

_ Interesting… I wonder how much you want this… Because I’m pretty sure that you do. _

Leo didn’t bother to reattach his hand to the inside of the jumper as he leaned forward to get in Don’s face. “I hope you enjoyed that. Truth or dare?”

They continued to push each other with several mildly-questionable dares. Leo did it because he preferred to have fun that way. Don did it because he was weary of being confronted with a question he didn’t want to answer.

At one point Leo made him down the reminder of the vodka, which was… at least one-third of the bottle. Don almost got sick from it but he managed to hold it down. Needless to say, he’d loosened up somewhat afterwards, the alcohol working in his system.

-

Man... How Don hadn't gotten bored with this childish game and gone off to do something else was a miracle. He guessed it had to do with the whole 'being out in the wilderness' thing but eh.    
  
He definitely was not bored though, the large amount of alcohol in his system warmed his insides and entertained his large mind. It also helped him get along with his incredibly drunk brother who was currently trying to put a leg over his head, giving Donnie a rather nice view. 

_ ‘Touch his legs’ _ a voice in his head that he had been keeping at bay before spoke up. He shook it off as Leo fell onto his back after another failed attempt. Donnie couldn't help but cackle at the stupid display in front of him.   
  
"bAHaaa not as flexible as I thought you were~" he teased, though his face was clearly flushed.   
  
"OK, my turn! To me, truth or dare Donatello, TRUTH!" he announced with his mouth open in pretend shock. 

"Truth? no one has ever done THAT!" He exclaimed to himself before chuckling and raising his eyebrows expectantly at Leo who had managed to sit up by then.

-

Leo was snorting and laughing at the same time, completely under the influence. And man, it felt so good! All inhibitions gone and Donnie was catching up to him at a spectacular pace, totally plastered by then too.

“Shiiit, I can’t—“ he was laughing so hard now at Don’s over-dramatic acting that his sides started to hurt. He tried to get his bearings enough to actually ask a question.

It came as easily as asking about the weather. The only thing he’d been thinking about all night.

“Ok ok, tell me the truth… Do you want to make out with me?” Leo was still grinning but his laughter subsided to small chuckles.

-

Watching Leo chuckle kept the grin on his lips as he awaited the question. Leo looked so cute when he laughed. The question dulled his chuckles, however. The smile didn't fade completely though, more so sinking into a thoughtful gaze. 

_ God yes, I thought you would never ask. _

Don cleared his dry throat.   
  
"I... I mean my answer’s a little more complicated than yes or no..." he locked eyes with Leo before grazing off with a sigh and a small grin. He had known a question like this had been coming all night, though it felt less confrontational then he’d imagined, perhaps due to the liquor?   
  
"I'd say y-yes... BUT my ethical answer is no, it's not okay..." he seemed to get lost in his drunken state. In his ooze-twisted mind the lustful and logical side seemed to be at constant war when it came to Leo.

-

Leo got the green light he’d been waiting for all evening and wasted no time as he got on his knees, leaning into Don’s personal space, tilting his head just so. He lifted a hand and caressed it over his brother’s neck and cupped the back of his head

“...just shut up and kiss me, Donnie baby,” he whispered, sounding surprisingly sober considering his antics a moment ago.

-

The sight of Leo there and in his face was all the permission he needed, all other words were lost. He pushed forward, grabbing a fistful of the loose-hanging hoodie and yanking Leo closer and into a harsh kiss… only to pull him off a few moments later, tugging Leo's bottom lip with his teeth before speaking up, breath heavy.

"God, your turn me on," he growled before smashing their lips together once again by pulling his hoodie. He forced his tongue past Leo's smiling lips, growling heavily into the other’s mouth.

-

“Mmh--!” Leo’s gasp was lost as Don shoved his tongue down his throat and he all but groaned in encouragement. Cupping Don’s head in one hand to keep him close, his other hand traveled down and under Don’s jumper, touching skin and hard plates of bone, scraping his nails against it.

Hearing his twin finally admitting how much he lusted after him was the biggest turn-on of all. 

“D-...Dee…” he whined before his words were swallowed as Don crushed their lips together once again.

His arousal surged suddenly - he needed more. Wanted to be closer. Feel Donnie all around him. That need made him shove his brother back on the ground and crawl on top of him, kissing him again. He straddled one of his twin’s legs and rolled his hips against him, seeking friction for the itch in his crotch. Lewd sounds escaped the back of his throat while they were still in a lip-lock.

Leo finally broke the kiss and gasped, panting, “I… double dog dare you… to tell me how much you want to fuck me...” The crude words fell away with ease as he looked down at Don with hunger, his hips still grinding in an imitation of sex.

-

The coolness of the ground wasn't enough to deter him - Don was boiling. The way Leo's body moved with him in encouragement helped push back his lingering doubts. Once Leo was atop he unwillingly bucked up, giving Leo's crotch a nice hard rub with his legs and confirming the other’s arousal. 

That alone made his own dick twitch, having been semi hard for a while now thanks to Leo's antics. The grinding on his legs only pushing him to full arousal. He threw his head back as the kiss broke, staring up at the sex-hungry beast that sat atop him. Those cheeky words earned Leo a rough ass-grab as he rubbed his legs against Leo's straddling groin shamelessly.

"I... I want to... _ fuck you-- ...Leo-NaRdo! _ " He said it loud and proud between groans, hips bucking up. His rational thoughts were lost to the passion.

-

Hearing Don near-shout his name and how much he wanted to do him was gratifying to say the least. 

“Permission granted, baby,” Leo’s grin was lecherous. The game was over but Leo found it hilarious to keep daring his brother. Even though he wanted to get fucked, it also gave him a sense of control over the situation.

“I dare you to fuck me... inside the tent!” he wiggled his eyebrows.

-

Donnie was thick in a haze of lust, basically quivering under his brother. He found the strength to lift his head and attack his neck as he talked, giving it sharp nicks followed by long licks, his hips bucking at the smell. 

_ Huh?... The tent?  _

Leo’s words were barely registering in his mind, though at this point he would do anything his twin requested.

“Mmmm,” he growled with newly found strength, hands tightly cupping Leo’s ass as he sat up, basically forcing Leo’s legs apart so Leo was sitting completely in his lap. 

“Fine.” He grumbled into Leo’s neck, bucking up into him once more before he forced them to stand. He wasn’t carrying Leo but he kept his hands on Leo’s ass and their lips locked as he walked him backwards towards the open tent. 

Though once at the open entrance an idea struck him. A heavy hand on Leo’s shoulder urged to break the wet kiss and usher him down until Leo was kneeling inside the tent. 

_ God, you’re the perfect height... _

Donnie hesitated, taking in the sight of Leo in front of his crotch before speaking up.

“I dare you to...” he paused as he breathed heavily at the thought, “...suck me off.”

-

Leo loved Don’s teeth and tongue on his throat ; h is hands cupping his ass ; h is hips pushing into him with obvious intent . He was ready to ride his brother sitting up right then and there but Don was pulling him up and walking him towards the tent as Leo requested.

The next minute he found himself on his knees as Don dared him for something he pretty much imitated in one of his previous dares with his fingers. The thought alone made him hard, feeling his dick slip out halfway between his legs.

_ Oh god… yes…  _

He looked up with hooded eyes and parted lips, breathing hard. Donatello was looking at him like he was the most beautiful, sexual creature on Earth and Leo basked in it.

_ Anything… I’ll do anything to have you look at me like that forever…  _

Leo grabbed his twin’s jumper by the hem and pushed it slightly up as it was hanging over his waist. “Take this off…” he said quietly, and trusting his brother to comply, he leaned in to kiss and lick the area where Don’s abdomen. Leo’s hands traveled downwards and between his brothers thighs, squeezing and massaging the muscles in a teasing manner. One hand traveled further back and he could feel Don’s cock already peeking out, hard and pulsing. He teased him further to coax him out while still nuzzling his middle.

“Donnie....” he sighed.

-

Being handed the jumper Don spared not a moment lifting it up and over his head and discarding it to the floor despite the cold air hitting his shoulders. He hisses as Leo licked and kissed him, his touch drawing him right, unable to hold himself back. 

He gazed down again, feeling a little exposed by the open air but seeing his own dick peeking out so close to Leo made him throb. He placed a hand atop Leo’s head to usher him to start, remembering his various fantasies over the past few weeks about this very scenario with a impatient whine.

-

Leo watched through hooded eyes as Don lifted the jumper over his head. The movement made his brother’s body stretch, his muscles rippling, and god… he looked amazing. Lean, toned body, beautiful shade of moss green. Leo groaned a bit at the back of his throat and swallowed, licking his lips.

The hand goading him on was all the encouragement he needed. He pumped Don to full hardness and was rewarded with the sight of his wonderfully shaped dick standing proud, the tip opening like a flower, each stem standing in its own direction. Don was embarrassed before for being “different” but Leo found it beautiful.

Don’s musk was overpowering and heady, clouding Leo’s mind further. He leaned in and teased the tip first, stems tickling his tongue as they waved. Don made a sound above him and Leo chuckled before taking him into his mouth, swallowing him inch by inch. The taste was salty and Leo moaned at the back of his throat. 

He slowly started bobbing up and down its length, sucking and pushing his tongue flat against the underside of Don’s dick. Leo steadied himself by grabbing the back of his twin’s thighs, just under the curve of his ass.

-

To say Don wasn't embarrassed would be a lie, but watching Leo take his 'alien' dick in with no hesitation melted his senses. He couldn’t help but moan. Leo's mouth felt amazing, way more incredible then he had imagined it.

Don had figured that Leo would probably be good at giving head due to the amount he talks... that jaw must be pretty strong. He dared to open his eyes to take in the sight and god, he almost came, dick twitching. He knew Leo felt it. 

His breathing became more ragged and needy as the hand on Leo's head slipped down to grab the blue bandana in his fist. It took everything he had not to buck into that mouth and just force feed Leo more. Instead using the bandana he pull Leo in more and pushed his hips forward slowly forcing him to take it all as he gasped, throwing his head back with a groan.

"L-Leo!" He normally wasn't loud but he also normally wasn't getting his dick sucked.

-

Up and down, up and down his head went and Leo groaned his pleasure, his voice reverberating on Don’s cock. He often imagined what it would be like to give a blowjob (yes, he knew he was gay pretty early on), but he never thought it would be so erotic. Even though he was the one on his knees giving head, he still felt in control, making Don moan in his pleasure like that. His brother was twitching like he was close to climax already.

_ God, you’re so hot… _

Then Don fisted his mask tails and slowly pushed further. Leo took it all, deep-throating him like he meant to. He closed his eyes in concentration, keeping down his gag reflex. Then slowly it slid back out. Leo chanced to open his eyes and peek up: his brother had his head thrown back, moaning his name loudly. Oh god… 

_ I want you to cum in my mouth…  _

Leo tightened his grip on his twin’s thighs and started sucking him faster and harder, forcing him towards his peek.

-

Donnie had never felt anything like this in his entire life. Leo mouth felt so good, better then the guilty fantasies he had. He hissed as Leo was able to take him in completely, he'd like to think he wasn't small either so it was quite the feat.

The pulses of pleasure up his body were getting to be too much for his drunken brain, feeling he might fall over if they were to continue much longer. His hips rocking in time with Leo's intense movements, his legs struggling to keep him up as he tensed under the built-up pleasure.

"Lee.. o.. stop.. I'm.. g .. gonna--" He could hardly speak as he twitched inside Leo’s mouth, biting his lip hard. He dared to gaze down as his sexiest fantasy came to life.

-

Leo heard the warning but he didn’t care. He wanted to get a real taste of his twin. His head was spinning with the idea alone.

_ Yeah… do it… Give it to me… _

He looked up through hooded eyes. The sight was amazing… so hot… Leo could feel his own precum dribbling between his legs, coating his thighs, his cock standing hard, screaming for attention but right now his focus was 100% on getting Donnie off.

Leo continued his pace, driving his brother up, up, up—

-

Donnie clenched Leo's long ribbon tight as he bucked forward, pressing inside, getting as deep as he could as he felt himself peak. 

"NGAHh…!!" he couldn't even form proper words as his teeth clenched and he spilled every last drop into Leo's mouth with one last harsh thrust. His mind went numb as he bucked loosely a few more times into that wet hole, twitching out the remaining cum. His hot, shaky breaths were visible in the cool air as he panted his way back to reality.

He dared to peer down at Leo who still had his cock in his mouth, moving his hand up from the tassels to the top of Leo's head to pull out. He watched as Leo did an amazing job of swallowing his load and keeping himself composed. Donnie slipped a long finger under that chiseled chin and made him to look up.

-

There was something amazingly hot about being used for sex in such a dirty way and have Donatello fuck his mouth like that. He had to concentrate on breathing through his nostrils so he wouldn’t choke as his brother’s cock was bumping up against the back of his throat over and over and over. Leo loved it, his eyes rolling back into his head and humming his approval at the back of his throat just to tease his twin even more. His mask was tight around his head - used as a sort of makeshift leash to keep him in place.

And then he heard his brother make a choking sound and the floodgates opened. Leo made sure to drink it all up. At this point it simply felt addicting to suck cock. He couldn’t feel the taste anymore, there was only the texture of sticky, hot cum on his tongue as he lapped it all up like syrup from a lollipop.

Donnie made him look up and Leo grinned with parted lips, his eyes barely open, trails of saliva mixed with cum dribbling down his chin. If Leo wasn’t so drunk, maybe he’d actually care that he looked like a used whore but the idea was beyond him, his mind in a haze of his still unspent, aching arousal and the way Donnie was looking at him.

-

If there was one image Donnie would remember for the rest of his life it would be the way Leo looked right now. His hand under Leo's chin, he wiped away the excess cum and saliva and popped his mouth closed with a gentle push. 

The way Leo stared blankly as if Donnie had literally fucked his brains out spiked a weak twitch in his groin. He could probably squeeze out a round two, (three was his limit)... besides, he couldn't just leave his dripping twin here without release. 

So he crouched down and forced Leo onto his back inside the tent. After a little shuffling they were atop both of the sleeping bags and Donnie wasted not time attacking Leo's exposed neck. His spare hand slid down to the other’s dripping cock and latched onto to it tightly.

"Don't come yet." He whispered drunkenly into Leo's ear before leaving a slow trail of kisses down his cheek and jaw and back down to his neck again. He gave Leo’s dick a few loose strokes to listen to and feel his reaction. 

-

Leo was vaguely aware of what was happening, too busy fixating on Don’s face while his brother manhandled him down on top of the sleeping bags. The smile wouldn’t leave his face. His head buzzed from the mixture of alcohol in his system and the heady smell of both their musks in the air, completely drunk on this cocktail of sex.

“Donnie…” he whispered in encouragement as he was showered with kisses and attention, jumping when his aching dick was finally touched by that delicious hand. 

“...nnAHhh!—“ Leo bucked into it immediately, desperate for friction. He heard the command and sobbed. He was ready to cum right then and there but he also wanted it to last and to satisfy Don’s order to hold back. 

Leo turned his head, exposing even more of his long neck for those hungry lips, mewling and trembling in his need. He grabbed onto Don’s shoulder and waist to steady himself.

“N-aah...mm… w-want you… inside…!!” his voice cracked, desperate to be fucked.

-

Leo had him completely intoxicated. That smell Donnie was craving lay beneath him in a quivering mess. He devoured that long, exposed neck with licks and nips, being sure to leave his mark as he purred. 

When Leo started to beg to be fucked he couldn't stop his dick from snapping back erect and a groan forced its way out. Had he actually fucked Leo’s brain to insanity?! There's no way his twin would ever beg him this hard. It didn't stop him though as his hand let go of Leo's dick and slid down to his own. Fuck, he was still sensitive but he wanted to know how it would feel to be inside Leo. 

"Are you sure…? Do you know what your asking..?" He panted, his lips dangerously close to those lips that had just sucked him off.

-

Instead of answering, Leo stuck out his tongue and licked along Don’s lips in a teasing manner, easing his way past those lips until they were in a hungry lip lock. Leo groaned into that delicious mouth and bucked up again, blindly seeking contact, feeling Don’s dick and hand on his inner thigh. He spread his legs even wider and arched his back, the hoodie slipping past his shoulders.

He took Don’s hand from his dick and it felt slick with precum. He guided that hand down between his legs and pushed them to poke at his entrance, indicating what he wanted. He may have been drunk but he still had enough common sense to know that prep was needed if he didn’t want to get physically hurt.

-

Donnie groaned into the kiss, it tasted like himself (gross) but he got lost in it anyway. He was needy, lustful and uncaring. Luckily Leo guided him to his hole with his fingers because Donnie was in no position to wait. 

He did as he was guided to do and slipped in a finger slowly. Leo was tight and warm. His dick twitched, it wanted to be in there but Donnie resisted. Taking a few moments to loosen the incredibly tight hole by rubbing and feeling deeper and deeper...could he even fit?! He pulled away from the wet kiss and watched Leo closely.

_ Your sex face is incredible. _

Don slowly pulled out of the hole, not quite sure if that was enough prep but at this point he didn't care.

"You ready?" He grumbled as he pushed forward against Leo, stopping right at his entrance.

-

Leo hissed and groaned as his virgin hole was stretched wide by his brother’s dexterous fingers. He watched Donnie watch him in turn, a thoughtful, yet serious expression on his face as he got to feel him deeper from the inside. Leo had no shame as he whined and moaned, his face flushed, eyes barely open and jaw hanging slack.

Then Don got on top and in position, asking for permission.

There was a tiny voice at the back of his mind, warning Leo of something. Something important...

_ Change… this will change everything between us… or have we crossed that bridge on the couch already?...  _

Leo blinked, the millisecond of hesitation lost beyond the cloud of lust and need.

“Y-yeah… give it… to me…” 

He was breathing hard from anticipation as he crossed his arms around Don’s neck and pulled him closer, lifting his hips in invitation.

-

For Donnie there was no hesitation, no problem solving, he couldn't think - he just  _ wanted _ . He had never dreamed of doing this to his twin, but now in his drunken state of mind and the cloud of lust that surrounded them he had no choice.

With Leo's permission he pressed his tip into Leo.

_ Tight…!! _

His hands traced down to Leo’s thin hips, then up and under those spread legs to press them open further as he slowly pressed forward. His mouth fell open with a loud groan once he felt himself fully inside. It was really tight...too tight. He would have cum right then and there it if he hadn't just been sucked off. 

He peered open his eyes to check that Leo was doing alright. Seeing his brother in such a state only encouraged him. He pulled back slowly, then back in, slowly adding to his pace with each thrust. 

"Leo..." he growled leaning forward to lock their lips, forcing Leo onto a harsh kiss.

-

As Don eased his way in, Leo’s mouth opened in a silent scream. It burned. Stung his insides. Even with the prep and lubrication, Don’s girth felt too much for him to take. He held his breath and shut his eyes tightly.

_ Breathe… _

He let go of the breath his was holding and tried to control himself, breathing deep and long. Donnie was all the way in and then stopped. Leo realized his brother was looking at him. He opened his eyes with a frown to stare back, holding onto him desperately.

_ Move…!  _ he mouthed silently, and Donatello complied. 

One, two, three thrusts, and Leo felt the burn subside as the first hint of pleasure started to seep in. Then his brother hit a spot inside of him that sent Leo howling his pleasure.

“--GOD!!! ….Ohh--!...hnn…” he whimpered, before Don crushed his mouth in a passionate kiss, swallowing his moans. 

His brother pulled out, then thrust forward, hitting that spot again. Leo shuddered and bucked against him, trembling in pleasure. Then he broke the kiss, panting.

“I dare you… to hit that spot again…” Leo’s voice was hoarse and deep, pulling Donnie closer, talking against his lips.

-

Was one’s first time meant to feel this good? Because Leo felt so good and Donnie felt so right.

When Leo broke the kiss he let out a small whine - he needed to be close, to take all of him. Leo ordered him to continue against his lips and he couldn't help but comply. Leo could ask him anything at this point and he would do it.

"Fuck... Leo you’re... so hot..." He panted before latching onto Leo's lips again and thrusting as hard and as far as he could. He took his hand from Leo's leg and grabbed onto Leo's own throbbing dick. 

_ Oh god he’s dripping _ ... 

He tugged it along with his harsh thrusts, even going as far as to break the kiss. All he wanted to do was to sit back and thrust harder. 

"I wanna see you cum." He teased, watching the trembling mess below.

-

Leo’s own cum was dripping all over his plastron, and when Don finally gave it his attention, Leo nearly screamed with relief. His brother kept hitting his prostate at almost every thrust, which made Leo see stars, and with the combined pull against his dick, he could feel himself teetering on the edge of release much faster than he should have.

“You...have to… dare me first…” Leo somehow managed to quip even in his drunken state, releasing a breathy laugh that soon turned into another throaty moan. 

Leo let go of his brother and threw his arms over his head over the sleeping bag, letting Don handle and move his body around, with his ankles crossed behind Don’s shell. He kept turning his head left and right, pushing his face into the crook of his elbow, trying to keep from cumming but it was almost inevitable at that point.

“D...Don-aahn--!! I’m--...”

-

Donnie continued his harsh thrusts into Leo, being incredibly close himself but refusing to cum first. He watched Leo throw his body back and give him full control and it was incredible.

_ If only you were this submissive all the time.  _

Leo’s quip was brushed off, he wasn't going to take orders from him anymore.

"I'm not going to dare you to cum... I'm going to force you." 

He went for it, full throttle. Normally he would be worried about hurting his twin but that was lost to lust. As Leo's final whine was heard he could feel Leo's dick stiffen in his hand before the release. 

"AHh sh-- LEO!!" The sound that Leo made as he came forced him to peek as well, mind going blank as he released for the second time that night, directly into his quivering twin as he bucked harshly a few more times to ride out the pleasure.

-

Hearing his brother say something like “force you” and just seeing him being so dominant was more than Leo could handle. If he wasn’t so plastered from alcohol, he would have challenged that authority, but in his current state Leo was more than happy to take it all.

Being dominated by his twin was way too hot. 

“F-fuck—…aaaAH-!!”

Leo made a choking sound before cumming with a loud groan. His head slammed back against the ground and his entire body stiffened, arching and jerking with the aftershocks in Don’s arms. He could feel his brother’s seed coating his insides and it made him moan and shudder with unabashed pleasure.

_ God… yes… mark me as your own…  _

When Don slowly pulled out, Leo held back a hiss. His lower half was going numb and in the back of his mind he knew that’s gonna hurt like a motherfucker in the morning.

_ Whatever. Totally worth being fucked for. _

His body overheated, he felt too hot still wearing his hoodie that was a tangled mess under him but he had zero energy left to take it off. He’d cool down in a few minutes anyway and realize that it was actually quite chilly this time of night in the forest. 

His breathing evening out, Leo slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his brother. He wasn’t sure what he saw there, considering that Donnie was good at hiding his emotions, but Leo had a sudden sinking feeling that once the high of their shared release was gone, his twin would pull away from him again.

Leo lifted his hands to cup Don’s face and pulled him down gently into a soft kiss. There was no passion behind it, just longing and the need to stay connected.

-

Donnie struggled to catch his breath in the musky space of the tent. He was completely exhausted but part of him didn't want it to end. He just wanted to keep fucking Leo until their family had to come find them.

Though as he finally started coming down from his high a numbing guilt set in. He was still quite tipsy so he couldn't focus down on why he felt bad but he knew it had something to do with his first sexual partner being Leo. It was wrong wasn't it? He shouldn't be so obsessed with him, he had tried to stop but look where that had got him. 

While lost in thought Leo pulled him down into a gentle kiss. It was enough to pull him back to reality. His cleaner hand came up and under Leo's chin, tracing that jaw he admired so much before holding his cheek down and pulling away, eyes watching the man below him.

"I'm tired." He grumbled, not really sure if his words reached the other before he let himself roll to the right where the purple sleeping bag laid. The musky air was being filtered out by the cool air from outside and it was surprisingly sobering.

_ God... I should have gone with Mikey... _

-

Leo felt it when Donnie rolled to the side. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of the tent above him, unmoving.

_ Just as I thought… _

Slowly, he turned his head to the left and saw Donnie laying on top of his sleeping bag, turned away from him. Leo didn’t know what to say but his brother’s body language told him more than he wanted to know. Just seeing him like that was sobering enough, all Leo’s senses coming back to him, making his focus sharp and clear. Sitting up slowly, Leo took a deep breath and let it out. 

“I’ll… be right back. I need to clean up,” he said quietly. Sure, he was a mess but in reality he just needed to clear his head.

Standing up, Leo wobbled on his feet for a second before catching his equilibrium. Ok, so the alcohol wasn’t completely gone from his system yet. He grabbed the small towel peeking out from his open backpack in the corner and left the tent without another word.

The night air felt fresh and cold, but it felt good againt his hot skin. Leo walked down to the bank of the lake and crouched down near the water. Pulling up the sleeves of his hoodie and putting the towel down, he took some water in his hands and started cleaning down his front and between his legs, hissing. God… it still felt numb and there was a slight burn. Just thinking back on what they’d done made his whole face burn. It felt so right, and yet...

After he made sure that he was in an acceptable enough state, he towelled himself down.

_ I...should go back… _

His legs wouldn’t move. Leo stood at the edge of the lake, staring ahead into the dark trees on the other side and he felt rooted to the ground as a light breeze placed with his tassels. Suddenly he didn’t want to face whatever waited for him back at the tent: Donnie’s denial… The mess on his sleeping bag (god, he needed to rinse that out in the morning, too)... 

He wanted to be home, in his own bed, under the covers... without the weight of all of this pulling him down.

-

Once he heard Leo leave he peered at the open exit of the tent before rolling onto his back again with a sigh. The tent itself felt much bigger than it was without Leo being there. 

What was he meant to say? what was he meant to do? Leo was the one who did the talking and Mikey was the one who did the feelings. He was just the emotionless science guy who created tech to mask his shortcomings and he was yet to create a device to deal with... this whole situation.

He threw his arms to cover his face in frustration. What was he even doing here? He could have said no but why didn't he stop? Was he even gay? He had never really given it any thought as nothing but Leo had sparked any sexual interest for him. He grabbed his phone that had been discarded off to the side.

_ 2:15am _

Oh yeah it was almost out of battery, he would have to build some kind of temporary charger unit tomorrow. 

Light splashes from outside tore him from his escapist thoughts. He couldn't act like Leo wasn't going to come back.

_ Sorry for having sex with you? _

_ Sorry that I'm attracted to the thought of you? _

_ Sorry that I'm probably going to do it again? _

He locked his phone with another sigh. It was late and he didn’t have enough time to prepare a speech. So he did what he would normally do with any kind of situation he didn't like: he got under that sleeping bag, took off his bandanna, faced away from the incoming issue and closed his eyes. Maybe he could just pretend for tonight that things would be okay, and who knew? Maybe Leo would just not mention it and they could just keep pretending for the rest of their lives that they didn't have sex .... while sharing a tent... and then going back to the home that they shared.... with their family... 

Nope, he was shutting down his thoughts and feelings. He had to, it was all he was good at.

_ Why do I feel so empty? _

-

It took Leo two minutes to clean up but he didn’t go back for at least another ten minutes. His mind simply shut down as he stared into the black void in front of him.

_ I have to talk to him. We need to face what we’re doing here but… _

But Donnie sucked at emotions, even Leo knew that much and he wasn’t sure he had enough patience to deal with Don’s repressed feelings right now or he might snap at him.

_ In the morning...maybe… when we’re both rested and sober. _

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and started walking back to the tent. The fire they built was only embers, blinking tiredly. The vodka bottle discarded. They had so much fun, and then it led to sex and now… now they have another two days to spend alone in close proximity and Leo wasn’t sure how they will handle that if Donnie decides to close him out.

Leo crawled into the tent and saw that his brother was already in his sleeping bag, turned away, as he expected. Without saying anything, Leo crawled into his own, turned to the other side and stared at the wall of the tent until his eyes couldn’t stay open anymore. He fell into a restless sleep, dreaming about Donatello and a scenario where he’s rejected over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, a bit of angst at the end. Wow, I wonder how awkward the next morning is gonna be... :P


	3. Lost in the woods (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward morning after a.k.a. time to face those pesky emotions. Also, UNO cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments, they mean a lot! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Donnie wished he could say he had fallen asleep right away and rested well but alas. He had stayed awake for what seemed like hours after Leo had returned to the tent. The shame made him so anxious that he had only managed to squeeze in what felt like a few hours of actual sleep. Luckily the sun was up when he awoke as the night had been absolutely freezing. He managed to sneak past his restless twin and out of the tent without waking him.

Don’s entire body felt sore and his head groggy thanks to the drunken shenanigans last night. He spent a good half hour with his head submerged in the lake before actually starting his day in which he had breakfast (Splinter let them take those gross ‘just add water’ meals) that he warmed over a fire which he was able to start using a piece of glass and the sunlight. Lastly he brewing up some coffee so he could start the real mission: crafting a solar based phone charger to charge his phone so he could play app games for the rest of the trip.

Sitting by the warmth of the fire, his eyes were tired but his mind now awake as he sipped a cup of instant black coffee. Having used the wiring, the flat back from his prototype tech shell and the small toolkit they had been supplied with he worked away with a mind far from everyone as usual, focused on the task at hand.

And  _ not _ focused on any events that took place last night.

-

Leo was jolted awake by a particularly bad dream that he couldn’t remember upon waking, yet the anxious feeling wouldn’t leave him. He turned on his back with a sigh, then looked over where Donnie had been lying down - his brother wasn’t there, meaning he was already up.

_ Well...time to face the dragon… _

It took him a great deal to get up. He tossed his hoodie and mask aside and gathered a toothbrush and his sleeping bag under his arm. As he left the tent, he noticed his brother near the fire, tinkering away with… something. Figures. Leave it up to Donnie to find a way to technology even in a remote place like this.

_ Especially when he wants to avoid something else… _

Leo passed by him with a gruff ‘good morning’, and headed straight to the lake. He freshened up in the cold water (he really wanted to take a dip but figured he’d wait till the afternoon when the water became a bit warmer), and then proceeded to wash out the shameful stains from the sleeping bag. He didn’t wash the full thing, so now it had several dark patches that were wet. Leo proceeded to drag it back and put it out to dry on a sunny spot behind the tent. 

He turned back to Donnie then and approached cautiously. There was leftover coffee and Leo poured some into a plastic mug. He set down across the fire and sipped slowly, watching his brother over the rim of his mug. Don ignored him, looking tired and moody.

“How did you sleep? My back is killing me…” Leo tried for a neutral subject to break the ice. Sleeping in a tent, on a hard surface was never amongst the things Leo wanted to do and he figured Don felt the same… even though he knew that wasn’t the main reason for his brother’s moody demeanor.

-

Donatello heard his brother get up and shuffle around but he did his best to ignore him. Even when he dared to sneak a glance over at his twin cleaning himself up, the water reminded him of sweat... reminded him of...

Nothing, it made him think of absolutely nothing but the project in front of him.

Which he mindlessly proceed to fiddle with, it was incredibly hard to rip parts out of his tech shell without the proper tools. He noted that Leo helped himself to  _ his _ coffee and took a seat across from him, Donnie didn’t dare to look over at him. Leo’s casual way of talking managed to cut though the tension like a knife but still (even after all those hours of preparation) Donnie wasn’t ready to face him.

“Hm?... fine.” He mumbled under his breath as he tugged at a stuck piece of plastic, not really caring if Leo heard him. 

Maybe he should just use his flare to call Raph and Mikey to free himself from this living nightmare.

-

There is was. The Great Wall between him and Donnie.

Leo felt an unusual anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. How dare his brother pretend like nothing happened? Like he was invisible? Maybe even disposable? Like it didn’t matter at all? Or was he really that much of a coward?

_ I thought you were better than this. _

“ _ Donnie _ ,” Leo started in a sudden, sharp tone, “We need to talk. About last night. And that one time on the couch.”

There, he said it. Loud and clear. If his brother was going to keep pretending like he doesn’t care, Leo might just toss him into the fire.

-

Donnie almost flinched as his name was spat at him. He kept his cool like always, dislodging the small plastic square he had been tugging and grabbing for his screwdriver.

"Oh... what about it?" He was hoping that if he played dumb Leo would just drop it. He began to unscrew a small circuit, never taking his eyes off his tech even though he could feel the other’s harsh stare.

-

_ ….are you fucking kidding me??? _

Leo was clenching his teeth, his hands in fists.

“You want me to spell it out for you? Fine, I will.” He suddenly stood up, shaking with anger. “We need to talk about the fact that we’re having sex. You think that’s not worth discussing? Nope? Mmhm?  _ Nothing _ ??”

Leo knew his voice was rising close to hysterical levels but he’s just about had had enough of Don’s denial. He couldn’t deal with this alone and he shouldn’t have to, either. It concerned them both and if they wanted to continue such a physical relationship, they’d have to figure it out together. It was already confusing enough that Leo was attracted to his own brother, but when said brother pretended not to even care that he took Leo’s virginity - that hit way below the belt.

-

Donnie waited patiently, flinching slightly at the words but still tinkering at the shell. Leo basically screamed at him all the things he didn't want to hear or think about. He stopped working once Leo had finished antagonising him with words of their harsh reality.

"I don't know what you want me to  _ say _ , Leo!" He snapped back, hands clenching his tech. His heart ached as the anxiety he was suppressing spread through his chest, only looking up to glare at his twin as if he was disrupting him from his work.

-

“Well, I don’t know!” Leo threw his arms out, exasperated, “How about you start by acknowledging that it happened in the first place instead of closing me out completely?!”

He took two strides towards the tent, then stopped with his back to his brother.

“I feel like… like you  _ hate  _ me as soon as it’s over; like I’m just an afterthought and… I’m… “

_ I’m alone and I need you. _

Leo grew quiet, the heavy words stuck in his throat. He hasn’t cried in so many years, but right now he could feel the tears of frustration and hurt stinging the corner of his eyes. His shoulders were stiff as he clenched his teeth.

-

Donnie had to glance away as Leo started up again, every word hitting him like a stab through his hollow chest. He could feel himself closing up, his body pulling into himself like he always did when things got out of hand, wishing his shell was big enough for him to just hide away in it.

There was a pause between them, an awkward silence of sorts. Donnie didn't know how to deal with the current situation, he just wanted it to go away but he knew he had to say something.

"I'm sorry?" He asked as if unsure if he was, because technically he didn't regret it but... the anger flared up and pushed past his walls.

"No, actually I'm  _ not _ sorry, Leo!" he growled.

"Quit acting like this is all MY fault!" The sharp words forced their way out of his chest like vomit, he couldn't stop it. "How am I supposed to act after realising I just had sex with my fucking  _ brother _ ?! Hmm?!...so just leave me the  _ fuck _ alone!!”

-

Oh… was that what was bothering him? The “brother” part? 

Donnie has gone full on the defensive and that drove Leo up the wall. He whirled around, strode back up to his brother in four big strides and punched him square across the face.

“Go to  _ hell _ , Donnie!! Stop behaving like a fucking coward!! You sure don’t seem to mind jerking off to the idea of your  _ brother _ when you’re alone!”

When Leo saw the shocked expression on Don’s face, he added, “I’ve seen my mask in your backpack! Don’t even try to deny it!”

-

Before he could even react he was struck, the shock of the blow sending his loose tech to the ground as he grabbed his face. His left cheek pulsed in pain but there was no time to complain as anger became shock.

His face flushed in embarrassment as he gritted his teeth. He stood up quickly, giving Leo a harsh shove in return. He would punch back but without a working tech shell he was sure lose the fight. 

"Shut  _ UP, _ LEO!! I’m— I don’t—... JUST FUCK OFF!!" He snapped back, not having his tech to distract him any further, his large eyes glare daggers into Leo who he had loved so much last night. 

His face didn't even hurt.

_ - _

Just as Donnie shoved him, Leo grabbed his wrists and kicked his feet from underneath him, sending his brother to the ground. Leo landed on top of him, straddling his hips and locking Don’s wrists over his head. His brother thrashed underneath him, trying to dislodge him but to no avail.

When Don glared at him, Leo dipped his head and kissed him. It was harsh, full of anger and passion as his tongue pushed past Don’s lips and invaded his mouth forcefully.

_ You can’t lie to me. _

He groaned into the kiss before suddenly breaking it, panting harshly.

“I want you and you want me. Can we move past the unnecessary bullshit and get to the good part?” Leo hissed against his brother’s lips in a deep, hoarse tone.

Talking did nothing… and Leo was so tired of yelling. He just wanted to feel something other than the void that was slowly creeping into his heart. 

-

Donnie’s heart skipped a beat as his was kissed, the new stinging pain in his back forgotten in that moment. He found himself staring blankly up at Leo, watching as his brother talked but he just couldn't comprehend the situation. His chest was swelling up and he found it hard to breathe. 

"Just... just stop it, Leo." He didn't fight but he turned his face away. 

_ Crap, my eyes are watering. _

"I don't... I can't... I'm not doing this again so you can hold it against me." He spat, hands coming up to push him back gently, holding back his frustrated tears. He wouldn't cry in front of his stupid brother. 

_ I want to go home. _

-

“The only thing I held against you was you pushing me away when this whole…  _ situation _ should have gotten us closer.” Leo said quietly. Sitting up on Don’s hips, he added. “If you’re not ready to face this like an adult, you’re not ready to do adult things such as sex.”

He saw Donnie’s tears. He didn’t care. His own words rang hollow in his ears, the finality of it setting in.

_ I can’t be close to you if you won’t let me. _

Leo stood up, leaving Donnie on the ground and strode into the tent. Five seconds later he came out with his backpack and hoodie. His eyes were cold, expression carefully guarded.

“I’m leaving. I’ll meet you guys back at the battle shell in two days.” 

Turning away and without looking back, Leo disappeared between the trees.

-

Unfortunately when Leo's weight was lifted from him he still felt heavy. God, why did Leo treat him like like a child?! They were the same age!

He barely had time to sit up before Leo had his bag in hand. Donnie clenched his fist in the dirt under him as his brother stormed off.

"Oh and I'm the  _ immature one _ ?!" His voice broke at the end of his words as the building tears fell down his cheeks. 

He hated this. What did Leo want?! Don felt so confused and alone... Like he always did. He felt awful, a sickness worse than any hangover swirled in his stomach.

"Wait..." he whispered to the empty campsite, the pulsing pain in his cheek reminding him of what he had just lost. 

Maybe Leo was right. Maybe he hadn't been ready... he definitely wasn't emotionally ready to face what he had done. 

_ "Dammit,  _ how do I fix this…?" he whined quietly to the forest, followed by soft sobs.

Could he fix this at all?

-

Leo strode ahead with determination. A determination to get as far away as possible - from Donnie, the campsite… even the rest of his family. He just wanted to be alone. 

He certainly felt alone even when he was next to the others. Everyone had their own talent, except Leo - He had nothing other than his “charms”, and even then it was a makeshift thing he created to stay draw attention to himself.

...Because his biggest fear was to be forgotten and left behind.

He always felt closest to Donnie, however. They were so close growing up. Leo always on his brother’s heel, Don always trying to get rid of him so he could do his little experiments, but if Leo actually stopped paying attention to him, Don would seek him out just to be close. They had a strange push-and-pull relationship all their life. Some would call it “love-you-hate-you” (Was that even healthy…?)

Falling for their own kind was almost inevitable. They were the only mutated turtles as far as they knew (Don should know this better than him, anyway. He’s the genius). Even in the yokai world they haven’t encountered anyone quite like them, even though they’d mostly seen it all by then.

Leo was confused by the attraction at first. He’d felt it way before the incident on the sofa but he knew better than to act on it. And then… it just happened. Donnie blamed the pheromones. Leo blamed his own self-control. But then again he wanted it. He was sexually attracted to his brother and he didn’t care - he wanted to act on it and so he did. He told himself he was ready to face the consequences - although one of those consequences was Donnie completely closing up emotionally and Leo just didn’t know how to deal with it. He never knew, even while growing up. Usually the best tactic was to wait it out and give his brother some space.

Space that he clearly didn’t give just a few moments ago, which drove Donnie to lash out.

_ God, I’m an idiot… _

He sighed and looked around, realizing he was going along the bank of the lake all this time. Oh well, at least he wouldn’t get too lost.

After walking at least an hour, he arrived to a small clearing near the water. He threw down his stuff and took a dive. 

God… the water felt good to his sweaty, aching body. He closed his eyes and let himself sink… The deep quiet of the lake felt calming, his mind clearing up a bit as he focused on the sounds around him.

-

Things were not pleasant for Donnie, but when were they ever? He had always been the weakest of his brothers physically and despite what they believed, mentally as well. He was known for his 'emotionless passion' but he still had feelings...heavy ones, deep down. 

The only person who knew this was his father, the one person he trusted more than himself. Having spent countless nights huddled up in his dad's arms crying because of his brothers constant 'razzing', he never let anyone else close enough. 

_ Leo _ ...

It had all happened too fast, one minute he was in his room jerking off to Atomic Lass and the next... He was atop Leo on the couch jerking them both off... even though he knew how morally wrong it was, he didn't stop. He had wanted it at the time but dealing with the reality of it all afterwards was a consequence he still didn't want to face. 

Almost as much as he didn't want to face being alone without a tech shell. Especially when Leo was right there an hour ago... he had to admit he didn't like not knowing where his brother was.

He had made a habit of following Leo around since they were little tots. Leo was always off on some cool adventure or making up fun new games that not even the self-proclaimed child genius could stay away from. That being said he had grown up and drifted away from his brothers but subconsciously he would always follow Leo, even if there was no adventure or fun to be had.

He guessed that's what drove him to follow Leo now - he packed up their things and was off to follow the direction Leo had left in, be it a few hours later. He had suffered quite the horrible panic attack back there but at least he was alone to handle it. His brain was a mess. He had even contemplated launching the rescue flare and getting the hell out of here, back to Dad and his lab but.... Leo was still out there.

Luckily his brother had left an obvious trail of broken sticks and moved grass for him to follow. During his trek he decided ponder upon what it was exactly he felt for Leo and how they should approach it. It helped to take his mind off the weight of the backpack. 

Soon enough, he spotted a clearing and Leo’s blue backpack.

_ Here we go _ , he told himself as he approached the open bag. Clutching the notepad in his hands tightly he removed his own backpack and Leo's sleeping bag that he had left behind and put them by Leo's things. 

He went to the lake’s edge and gazed down into its depth. The weather wasn't half bad for a swim but he resisted. 

They could barely talk underwater, his notes would be useless... not like anything he could say would help fix what he did but... 

However, his instincts told him to find his brother so he tugged off his headband and gloves and dove in.

-

Leo drifted in the clear water of the lake, letting his body sink to the bottom which wasn’t more than ten meters deep. There he lay, letting the watermilfoils caress his body as they waved with the small current of the water. He wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep but that was one thing he wasn’t allowed to do underwater, given that he could only hold his breath for forty-five minutes tops. Donnie could hold it somewhat longer, though.

Come to think of it, Donnie was the best swimmer of them all, being a soft-shell and all. Push Donnie into water and he became a whole different person. It always fascinated Leo. They often played shark-attack games in the past because Donnie could pick up a rather spectacular speed and zig-zag underwater undetected until he grabbed one of his brother’s ankles and pulled down. It kinda freaked Mikey and Raph out. Leo, however, loved the thrill, always shrieking with laughter (and then swallowing a mouthful of water when he forgot to close his mouth once pulled underneath). It was like Donnie regained some of his deep-buried confidence when he could show off this rare physical skill.

The memory made Leo snort, small bubbles drifting towards the surface as the air escaped past his lips. Hands crossed under his head, Leo watched the lights bend and break under the surface of the lake. His smile slowly faded though, replaced by a strange sadness.

_ Have I messed up? Have we both messed up? I wish there was a way we could just… give this a name and move past all of this confusion. But if Donnie won’t open up to me, I…  _

_ I don’t know what to do… _

_ Donnie… _

He might have cried then but the water washed his tears away. Leo closed his eyes, trying to chase away the awful feeling of loneliness creeping into his mind. Suddenly, the quiet of the lake felt incredibly deafening. Leo covered his ears, shutting his eyes tightly. He needed to get out. He needed to--

Leo heard it then: a splash of water. He looked up as something obscured the light. A familiar shape was swimming towards him. 

He wanted to laugh, but instead he stayed where he was, frozen to the bottom of the lake, wide-eyed. 

-

_ the water felt so good _

It was pretty cold at first, but Donnie was always quick to adjust. A part of him always wanted to be underwater, lounging in the mud at the bottom of a lake. He always resisted it though, knowing it was only instinct from the remaining turtle DNA inside of him. 

_ 'Mutant turtle boys do not drag mud into the house' _ he could remember his father’s warning clear as day. This was yet another difference that isolated him from his brothers, his need to swim and get dirty. When he was younger it was all he wanted to do, he recalled even sneaking out to go back to the dive pool while his brothers slept. Where he would lay for hours straight in the dirt, and felt completely at peace.

However the day Splinter showed him what kind of germs could be found in mud was a turning point to say the least. The harsh reality made his attraction to mud and swimming to take a full 180, turning him into someone known for hating all things gross. 

But of course the only reason he would break his stance on germs would be for Leo... and the fact he missed swimming. At first glance he was unable to see Leo, the lake was huge... he could be-- wait, no, he was right below. With an eye roll he was quick on his way down, reaching the lazily floating Leo in a matter of seconds and pulling up in his line of sight. He hesitated, staring at the other while the rays of light broke through the water and shone down on him.

_ Handsome... _

He started to talk, only to have a mouthful of air to bubble up and float to the surface. Instead he gestured up as if asking if Leo wanted to surface, despite how much he wanted to stay and admire him.

-

Relief washed over Leo when he could make out Don’s face even through the distortion of the water.

_ He came to find me… _

He saw Don’s gesture to go up. Leo just stared at him, then slowly shook his head. No, he didn’t want to go up. Not to where they both might say something useless or hurtful. 

_ Words ruin everything. _

Leo swam up to meet him and stopped at an arm’s length. Hesitantly reaching out, he floated closer and closed his arms around his twin in a gentle embrace, resting his snout in the crook of Donnie’s neck. He felt instantly calmer to have him so close.

_ I’m sorry. _

-

As Leo approached Donnie tensed up, bracing for another well deserved punch or kick... that never came. Instead he was pulled into a gentle hug, the fact they were literally floating only making it softer. It was exactly what he needed in that moment: reassurance that things were gonna be okay… That they could work it out, that Leo was probably feeling just as confused as him. 

He snuck a hand around Leo's waist in return. For a moment they had each other and that was all that mattered. Their combined weights pulled them down to the bottom of the lake where Donnie’s feet planted in the sandy floor. His hand slid down to grab and intertwine their fingers.

_ I’m sorry Leo, I want to fix this. _

-

Holding on tighter, Leo lifted his head and looked deep into his brother’s eyes. He saw a lot of emotions swirling behind those dark orbs, identifying a few while the rest came and went. 

_ I know, Donnie… I want this... _ **_us_ ** _ , to work. _

Closing his eyes, Leo leaned his forehead against Donnie’s, rubbing his snout against his twin’s in a sweet, soothing manner. When he pulled away, he tried to smile: it was crooked, lopsided… Leo wasn’t quite sure how he felt about all this either, but he knew reassurance went a long way, especially with Don.

Not breaking eye contact and still holding his hands, Leo pulled his brother with him as he gently took off from the bottom of the lake. It wasn’t quite swimming, just floating in the water. Leo felt weightless in more than one way then, with Donnie so close to him.

_ Stay with me. _

-

Any other scenario and they would normally be down each other's throats. When there were words to be said about things that neither one wanted to hear, it almost always guaranteed a fight. 

Yet here they were, under the confines of the lake where no one could see, where they felt safe. No words, just light, forgiving touches in a fresh, safe environment. Despite the water Donnie managed to sigh, he didn't need a lot of oxygen but felt the need to. Using one of his feet he kicked the water and they fell into a small spin. 

_ i wish we could stay like this _

His eyes begged, he knew they would have to face reality sooner or later but these moments of understanding were so rare for them.

-

Leo saw the plea in his brother’s eyes and his heart ached. Why did all of this have to be so hard? Donnie and his difficulty to open up… himself and his need to push… Not to mention all the other things that made them clash all the time. Putting aside the moral questions surrounding their physical relationship - when it came down to just the two of them as individuals, were they even right for each other? 

Leo didn’t know. 

_ You can never know for sure. _

If there is one thing his father had taught him, it was that the only constant in life was change itself. Getting attached to things, places… even people, usually led to the painful moment of parting down the line.

Leo hated that lesson but he never forgot. He loved his collection of Jupiter Jim comics, his action figures, his room, the lair… his family....

He loved…  _ Donnie. _

_ “If you let change flow through you and accept that things are constantly moving and transforming, you’ll find peace, Blue.” _

Change… Their relationship has changed. Maybe they were both excited and scared that familial boundaries were crossed and their relationship had changed into something else. Something they might not have been ready for, but now they had to face the consequences. It’s not like they could just walk away from it like nothing happened - they were a  _ family _ first and foremost… they couldn’t avoid each other forever. It wouldn’t just break their relation, it would break their entire family. If nothing else, they should at least consider how all of this would affect their immediate family if they let the bad things fester and never address them, or move past them.

For now, all Leo wanted was Donnie to trust him enough to try and express how he feels about all of this. Whether it was fear, excitement… anything. Leo wanted to know. 

_ I want to know how you really feel about me. _

Leo lifted a hand as they drifted closer and caressed it gently down Donnie’s cheek, cupping his jaw.

_ I want to be close to you. _

He leaned in, placing a chaste kiss at the corner of his twin’s mouth. Then another on his lips. Don’s skin felt like velvet under his palm, the water giving is an extra layer of softness.

-

This was all so confusing for Donnie, the emotionless man of science trying to.. emote. He still wasn't sure exactly what he felt for Leo, was it love? He was more of a hands on kind of guy, he did what he wanted without considering emotions. 

Luckily here under the veil of the lake there was no point in talking and they could just enjoy the moment for what it was. That being said he would have to face his inner feelings sooner or later - was this just instincts or something else?

Though as Leo leaned forward into a soft kiss he instantly knew he wanted to return it. His scared and confused exterior melted away as he kissed back. That being said it was incredibly hard to kiss underwater and he was pretty sure Leo couldn't open his mouth, the thought tugged a smile onto his own lips. He gave Leo's hand a tight squeeze.

_ i want to kiss you _

His other hand slipping up to sit on that slim waist as he nuzzled his twin closer.

-

It felt incredibly calming to be near Donnie underwater, feeling him on his skin. His brother was usually an anxious mess on land half the time, always on edge - but here, beneath the surface he really felt peaceful. Leo let himself be pulled closer. 

Then he realized he was slowly running out of air, having been submerged for over forty minutes already. He made an upward nod, signalling to Don that he needed to go up. He pulled his bother with him as he started swimming towards the light, never letting go of Don’s hand.

Once they broke the surface, Leo took a deep breath and opened his eyes towards the sky. The sun was up high, it must have been around lunch time. There were clouds gathering all around, some grayer than the rest. Leo could smell the rain in the distance - they had maybe two or three hours before it caught up to them.

He slowly tilted his head back and looked over at Donnie, watching droplets of water trickling down his skin. He offered him a shy smile, still holding his hand underwater.

-

If only he could stay like this forever, floating gently whilst holding Leo tight. But alas Leo couldn't hold his breath as long as Donnie could and signaled he needed to go up.

He hesitated but Leo pulled him along gently until they reached the surface. As they broke the water level it all came rushing back, the literal weight of the world returned to his shoulders. 

_ crap _

They could talk now, they should talk now, where was his notepad? He tensed up only to realize that Leo's hand was still in his and Leo was staring. He just wanted to sink back down into the water. He was fast, he could probably swim back to New York in a matter of hours... 

But he didn't, instead he sat up and out of the water (despite his body screaming at him to stay) giving Leo's hand a tug.

"We should..."

_ talk _

"Dry off," he mumbled, mentally slapping himself for being so emotionless.

-

Leo immediately felt the change in Don’s demeanor: the tension was back. 

He let his brother pull him towards the shore but once they got into shallow waters where their feet reached the bottom, Leo stopped him.

“Wait,” he said, pulling Donnie back by his hand to stay in the water. His brother looked at him with questioning eyes but Leo kept pulling until he could circle his arms around Donnie’s waist. It was good to feel his soft shell under his touch since Donnie rarely went anywhere without his tech shell. Leo caressed the small of his back soothingly, hoping it would ease some of the tension from his body.

After a bit of hesitation, Leo pulled his brother flush against his chest and kissed him. It was slow, sensual and soft - unlike the desperate kisses they shared before in the midst of drunken lust. This kiss spoke of many things - things that even Leo couldn’t put into words… but perhaps most importantly it spoke of determination and deliberate action. Leo wasn’t drunk on neither alcohol nor pheromones: he made a conscious choice to be intimate.

-

Donnie wasn't sure how he should react when he was pulled into a gentle embrace. Even though Leo was being gentle the weight around them was so much heavier than in the lake. His back was also more sensitive and having Leo brush it made him feel exposed, making him tense. However before he could speak up his lips were stolen by Leo's once again. 

Though he was still so unsure on where their relationship stood, it was nice. His body responded before his mind could stop him and he gently lapped up Leo's lips in return. Though once short on breath he pushed Leo back gently until the kiss parted.

"A spontaneous kiss... hm, that doesn't comply with my current list of rules but.. I'll make an exception." he closed the short distance again, giving Leo a peck, before perking up.

“I drafted a list of potential rules that could help us figure out what... this whole situation is on the way over. I mean, if you want to talk about it..." his eyes shifted to the water, however he stayed close to Leo's face.

_ We should talk about it. _

-

Leo blinked at him. A list? Donnie made a list of rules? That’s… Actually, Leo thought it was somewhere between really cute and funny, but then his mind caught up, realizing Donnie had probably gave this a lot of thought. That made Leo’s expression soften. 

_ He’s really trying... _

Still holding his brother by the waist, he smiled at him encouragingly.

“Sure, Donnie. I’m listening.”

-

Hearing Leo asking to hear his list actually surprised Donnie a little. Normally his brother would have mocked him for being too long winded but Leo actually wanted to hear it. 

So he spared no time shuffling out of Leo's grasp and treading the water eagerly to get to the bank. Heading straight to his backpack he grabbed his towel from the top of it and a fresh purple bandana, followed by a small notepad. Also snatching up Leo's towel and tossing it to him as he approached. 

He tied his bandana knot. “ _ science mode activated” _ he whispered in his head as he tossed the towel around his neck loosely, flicking open the notepad. With no camp set up yet he opted for sitting by their bags (he had to be comfortable in order to talk) as he sighed loudly. 

_ “Come on, he’s listening” _ he encouraged himself gazing up at Leo who was still drying off but listening all the same.

One final exhale and he was ready.

"Okay so... obviously our... physical relationship isn't 'normal' but that being said one could argue that we are not 'normal'." He gave a nervous chuckle before reading on.

"So I propose we label it a 'casual relationship', friends with benefits if you will... in this case until further notice." He didn't give time to intervene, instead now focused on reading the words.

"So this means... physical contact is permitted, in manageable amounts. Banter shall continue as normal. As for emotional attachment, my personal preference is not to have any. Lastly, I think we should keep this between ourselves at the moment, for stability’s sake." He double checked the scribbles before daring to peek up at Leo.

"This is all a rough draft so feel free to add anything." His nerves returned after running out of things to read but still, nailed it.

-

When Donnie pushed out of his arms to hurriedly exit the lake, Leo followed close behind, his curiosity peaking.

Catching the towel his twin tossed at him, Leo stood by, absentmindedly drying himself off while his focus was 100% on what his brother was saying.

_ Friends with benefits (until further notice)… no emotional attachment... _

“So you mean, like… fuck buddies?” Leo blurted out before he could think better of it, and then cringed at his own crude words. He added quickly “I mean… yeah, like, a casual relationship. No strings attached. Yeah, that’s... fine by me.” He laughed nervously. 

Why was this making him nervous? He felt more confident before. Maybe it was the fact that Donnie was calling the shots (albeit expecting his input as well).

Or maybe it was the tiny, dull ache in his heart that he refused to acknowledge.

_ No emotional attachment... Sure, Donnie. That sounds very much like something you would do… _

As soon as the hurtful thought came, Leo chased it away. Who has time to get emotionally involved anyway, right? Plus that would complicate everything and truth be told, they couldn’t afford that. Not with their family around, anyway. They still have to keep up a front that nothing has changed. A “get in and get out” type of physical relationship would give both of them the sexual gratification they both craved from one another, and then they could go about their day as normal.

It sounded logical. Perfect. Easy.

_ Dry. Unfeeling. Distant. _

No. Nonono, he had to stop those thoughts. This was fair. More than fair. Donnie gave him an offer that was completely reasonable and acceptable. Leo had no right to ask for more. Not at this point anyway.

“And yeah, let’s not tell anyone. The last thing I need is dad giving us the birds and the bees talk and I might just go spontaneously deaf if he did that,” Leo visibly shuddered, the idea of their dad explaining sex to them equaling the idea of a nightmare.

“Mikey and Raph would… I mean, it’s none of their business what we’re doing, so yeah. I agree. But, uh… what do you mean by ‘manageable amounts’ ?” Leo tilted his head, one eye ridge raised questioningly. Was Donnie planning to set up a weekly quota for sex? Leo wouldn’t out it past him.

-

Hearing Leo agree with him felt great. This relationship would be perfectly calculated and executed. Way better than those lovey-dovey relationships that just end in disaster.

"Oh I'm glad you asked. See, I was going to make a schedule for when we get home. Of course I'll need to know what days are convenient for you for it to work but this will allow us to plan valid excuses to tell the fam."

He had to admit it was a little embarrassing talking about this with Leo but they only had to plan it once before never having to speak about it again. 

"Also I do enjoy spontaneous affection but that being said, only if both parties consent and other family members are at least fifty meters away will it be tolerated." Saying it out loud sparked another thought.

"Maybe I should write up a contract just to be safe..." he mumbled, pulling the pen from the books spine and add to the list on the next page.

He also felt good about finally being able to talk it out with Leo. This way he could focus on other things and Leo would be obligated to leave him alone about it.

_ perfect _

-

The more Donnie went on and on about rules and schedules, the deeper Leo’s frown got. He tried to intervene but Don talked right over him, so he had to raise his voice.

“Donnie… Donnie! Stop! Can I just-...” Leo sighed and dragged his palm across his face in a tired fashion. “Look…This is a  _ relationship _ , even if it’s casual. You can’t just… You can’t control everything all the time, and forget the idea of contracts or whatever. You make it sound like a  _ job _ and--!” 

Leo’s caught himself before his voice got more upset. He took a deep breath and started again.

“This… I don’t want this to be like… like a  _ chore _ you have on a list to cross off for the day. I just…“ 

Leo got more and more weary about it all. He looked at his feet, concern written all over his face.

“I want to be with you, and I want it to be fun and spontaneous but… If you put everything into boxes and hard limits, then what’s the point… I feel like I’m just a chore to you,“ he finished quietly, looking away.

-

Donnie watched and listened to his brother’s complaints about his scheduling system. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, of course Leo wanted to just  _ go with the flow _ like he did with everything. Casual relationships needed structure and heavy planning and consent to work. At least that was what he had read online. Anyway, what did Leo even know about relationships? He had proudly done some extensive googling on the way over. He noted that Leo was keeping his cool but he seemed upset by his planning. 

_ so much for no emotion... _

"It's not a chore, I just wanted to give it some structure! I can make a flexible plan that is inclusive of your spontaneous-ness." Noting that his words were not helping to make Leo any less sad.

"I can work with fun and spontaneity... and no contract." He closed over his notepad to hide the contract terms he had been scribbling down.

He felt his mood dropping due to his plans being shut down, it becoming less fun for him. He had wasted prime research time yet again thanks to Leo. With no structure how was he meant to be prepared to ensure that their physical relationship even had the correct tools to progress.

He sighed to himself, holding back his frustrations. 

_ was this even going to work? _

-

“Look…” Leo started with a sigh, “I appreciate that you’re trying to think of a way for this to work. But you have to accept that things won’t always go ‘according to plan’. You have to… trust that it’ll work...”

Leo looked at his brother pleadingly, hoping his words would reach him.

_ Don’t you trust me with this? What are you so afraid of? _

There was a sudden, loud crash in the distance as the sky turned dark above them, lighting up with thunderbolts. The storm Leo could smell just ten minutes ago was almost upon them. He thought they had hours but in fact, they had maybe fifteen minutes before the storm hit.

Leo looked around: the clearing they were on near the lake seemed optimal to set up their tent. They had to hurry. Cutting their conversation short, he passed Donnie to get to his backpack.

“Help me set up the tent?” he asked without looking at his brother, already taking out the support poles. Leo was actually glad for the excuse to shelf this conversation because it was headed towards another argument. Leo didn’t want to argue anymore.

-

The conversation-breaking thunder startled him slightly. The weather reports said nothing of rain over the weekend... perhaps this could be tied in with what Leo had said about 'not everything going to plan'. He would never admit it but yes, SOMETIMES science and planning failed. (If the scientist behind the plan was a dunce maybe, he was no dunce) 

Instead of snapping back he begrudgingly got up to help Leo with the tent. 

Donnie was quiet as they set up the tent. God, he regretted this trip, it seemed the more time they spent together the more awkward moments happened. 

And yet there they were, hunched in the tent, rain so heavy outside that they had to zip it up. Donnie sat by the entrance, wishing it was open. Knowing his prototype phone charger was still in shambles at the previous campsite. 

He was cold, hungry and avoided talking to the other occupant of the tent who was currently reading a comic. 

_ i want to go home... _

-

The rain beat down on the tent mercilessly, the wind rattling the waterproof cover. Leo wondered absentmindedly if it’ll just all tear off at some point. Where did this storm even come from?

He peered over the top of his comic at his brother. Donnie set with his bare back to him, hunched over, clearly sulking and probably cold. Leo had already zipped up the front of his own hoodie as the temperature dropped considerably once the rain had started. Donnie’s jumper lay discarded near his backpack. Leo shook his head.

_ Figures. _

He tossed his comic aside, grabbed the jumper and crawled over to his brother.

“Hey…” he started, “...put this on, it’s cold.”

Leo put the jumper around Don’s shoulders. When Don continued to ignore him and made no move to pull on the piece of cloth, Leo sighed and pulled him into an embrace from behind.

“Come on, Donnie…Stop sulking,” he said quietly, nuzzling his brother’s cheek soothingly.

-

Stupid rain, stupid Leo, He felt his eyes almost watering, he felt so trapped and alone. Normally when things became too much to handle he could scurry off to his lab and work on one of his various projects. 

But he was stuck here, feeling awkward and claustrophobic. Even more so when Leo placed his jumper on his shoulders. 

_ stupid Leo _

He recoiled into himself more but of course his sneaky brother managed to tangle himself up behind him and annoyingly rubbed his cheek.

"I'm not sulking." He grumbled but Leo was pushing their cheeks together, making it hard to talk. However... Leo was also warm and that enticed him. 

"I just... want to be back home." He admitted, gaze dropping to his fidgeting hands that normally had tech to play with.

-

Leo couldn’t suppress a chuckle. Grumbling Donnie had a cute appeal. 

“You have to put up with me for another night before you can get back to your lab,” Leo said, before realising what the word ‘night’ was implying in their case. Considering how antsy his brother was, he decided to backpedal quickly and change the subject.

“Come on, put this on,” Leo took the jumper and pulled it over Don’s head and shoulders, expecting him to push his arms through the sleeves himself. When Don did so and then glared at him, Leo grinned with a shrug. At least his brother would stop shivering.

“You wanna play a game? I think I have a deck of Uno cards somewhere in my backpack…” he tried, offering to do something that would be ‘safe’ in Don’s strange idea of their relationship.

Leo would much rather do something else that involved being physically close to his brother but he felt like he was walking on eggshells and ticking timebombs. If only Don would open up a little… he felt like he was losing his ground.

-

Donnie begrudgingly slipped the hoodie over his shoulders, the warmth from it barely comparing to Leo's. For some reason that made him pout, even though he had insisted Leo's spontaneous affections were annoying. Though the mention of a potential game sparked his interest, it would keep his hands busy at least.

"A game..." he mumbled, anything would be better than just sitting here sulking. 

"I'll play." He added, scooting around and onto his knees as he peered over at Leonardo. 

_ UNO could be fun _

-

Leo grinned at him once Donnie agreed to play. He leaned back to reach his backpack but failed to do so and ended up toppling over on his side with an “uff”, his outstretched arm twitching. He pushed forward, sliding on top of his sleeping bag to reach his bag. Turning over onto his stomach, he started rummaging through its content: comic, another comic, water bottle, lube--....whoops, he slid that back as quickly as he could to the bottom, where his hand bumped into the box of cards. He grabbed the cards and jerked it out of his bag triumphantly.

“Found it!” he grinned, then sat back up across from Donnie. He was about to deal but he remembered how Don’s hands were twitching with nothing to do, so he offered the stack of cards to him.

“Here, you deal,” Leo offered with a smile.

-

Watching Leo stumble over himself couldn't help but force a small grin onto his face. Leo could be quite... what was the word... cute? Maybe? 

Donnie shook the thought from his head while Leo still had his back turned. He swore it was getting colder by the minute, he was sure to freeze without his tech shell.

His attention was drawn to the cards that Leo had extended to him. 

_ what did he do to them? _

He was hesitant to grab them as his brother was known for pranks. However, they were safe as he shuffled them in his hands gently.

He found comfort in having his hands full.

Don was quick to deal several cards each and flip the starting card. UNO wasn't a test of skill or smarts, it was all luck-based, the kind of game you would expect Leo to have lying around. With his thoughts roundabouting to Leo he peered over at him.

_ Man, he looks cute in that jumper, just like last night when--  _

He held his monotone expression as he shooed the thought away.

"Y-you go first."

-

Leo watched as Donnie shuffled the cards. He still looked cold… come to think of it, Leo was getting cold, too. He rubbed his hands together for warmth before picking up the cards. He got dealt a mixed bag - some number cards and some prank cards. The starting card was a yellow number 3. Leo changed it to a blue number 3.

The whole tent lit up then as a thunderbolt ran across the sky right above them. Two seconds later the thunder crashed loudly, making Leo jump as he almost dropped his cards. He wasn’t scared of storms but the loud noise made him anxious all the same.

“God… could it get any louder?” he tried to laugh it off. The rain got even heavier and Leo could’ve sworn he felt water trickling under the plastic bottom of the tent.

Donnie ignored his comment and put down his card. They played back and forth for over 10 minutes and the temperature wouldn’t let up. Leo saw his own breath turn into steam with every exhale. And with this weather they couldn’t even build a fire like last night…

_ Last night… when he made me feel so hot I almost burst into flames… _

Leo bit his bottom lip and chanced a glance at Donnie. He wanted to cuddle so much, to at least share some body heat and comfort in this absolutely sucky weather and uncomfortable living space but… He wasn’t sure if Don would welcome him or throw him out into the rain.

-

UNO was fun... until the weather got worse. It wasn't just raining, it was storming, making the whole tent feel like the space was getting smaller. Donnie was absolutely freezing at this point, back inching forward to avoid the cold pressed in of the outer shell of the tent. Not to mention, this game was going absolutely nowhere, it was Leo's old custom deck that included such bullshit cards as 'draw 16' and '20card hands'. It was fun at first but the weather was killing his mood. 

"AChooie!!" crap, he sniffled slightly before daring to look up and over at Leo only to lock eyes with him. Why was he staring at him like that? His eyes drifted down to the purple sleeping bag that Leo was sitting on. 

_ would it even be warm enough? _

His eyes sneaked back up to Leo... he was so warm last night, he would give anything to be that warm right now... but he shouldn't, he couldn't ask for that now. They hadn't even worked out the terms of their relationship, Leo might get the wrong impression if he tried anything... but...

"Leo... I'm cold " he admitted half under his breath, as he tossed down his remaining 7 cards in defeat before crawling over the cards but stopping right in front of Leo.

"Maybe we should get under the covers..." he offered, this way Leo would have a clear choice but... Donnie just hoped Leo wouldn't misunderstand...

He was just cold.

-

“Yeah, I’m… I’m cold too… “ Leo admitted, but he almost forgot the cold when Donnie crawled forward. Something about Don’s reluctance and, dare he say  _ shyness _ , made Leo’s heart skip a beat. He could feel a blush forming on his cheeks.

He realized he was staring when Don tilted his head in question, almost missing his comment about getting under the covers.

“Absolutely. I mean--” Leo swallowed, clearing his throat and trying again, “Yeah, let’s… uh, get under the covers. The weather won’t let up anytime soon and my fingers are  _ freezing _ , not to mention my legs and--” he stopped himself when he realized he was rambling.

_ God, what is happening… my heart is in my throat… _

He bit down on his lip to shut himself up and instead turned to move since he was sitting on top of Don’s sleeping bag. They shuffled around, each zipping up in their respective bags.

It didn’t help. Leo could feel himself shivering.

“God, it’s still so cold…” he tried to laugh to lighten the mood, his snout peeking out while he tried to bury as much of himself as he could into the bag. He looked over at Donnie - his brother looked even worse. His purple bag was visibly shaking.

“You… w-wanna try to cuddle a bit? It… m-might help, I mean…b-body heat and all...” Leo wheezed through chattering teeth.

-

Even after tucking himself in it was still cold. In fact maybe even colder than he was previously. His flat shell pressed so close against the bottom of the tent, it didn't help his shivers. 

His eyes shifted to Leo on the other side of the tent, be it a small distance. 

_ cuddle? _

He hesitated, never really having enjoyed cuddling. Raph and Mikey were always grabbing him and forcing him to sit through it. Even when he was little he avoiding it as his father would make them hug to 'make up' and show 'forgiveness'. However right now the sharp pain in his freezing legs pushed him to cave.

"Y-yes please." He shuffled to sit up unzipping his bag while Leo did the same. It was a bit awkward as Donnie slid into Leo's sleeping bag, legs sliding against each other as he slid in to face Leo.

_ god his legs were warm, and smooth _

He pulled his now open sleeping bag over them before tucking in close. They weren't touching, Donnie had done his best to slide in without bothering Leo too much, but god.

_ Leo’s smell _

Closing his eyes he took a deep inhale and exhale. He was still cold but his cheeks warmed at the smell. He dared to brush his icy foot on Leo's slightly warmer one. He wanted to rub against him but resisted moving more due to the swelling in his chest that he swallowed down, only peeking over at Leo once they had settled for a moment. 

Why was his chest bubbling? They were only getting warm... nothing sexy...

_ What was this feeling? _

-

For some reason time seemed to slow down as Donnie crawled into his sleeping bag, pulling on the extra cover over them. 

_ What… we’ve already had sex, why--… why does this feel different...? _

Leo gasped when Don’s ice-cold feet touched his, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. Before he even thought about it, he put his arms around his brother, pulling him close. He could feel every shiver rattling Don’s body. 

Leo looked down at him when he felt his brother peek up at him, and they locked eyes. All Leo could think about was how good it felt to have Donnie so close. It felt completely different from the heated, desperate passion from before. There was nothing sexual about it. It just felt… right, to have Donnie in his arms. Like he belonged there.

“...Hi there,” Leo said jokingly, cracking a smile at his frozen brother. “Does this...help?” he asked quietly, rubbing Don’s shell over his jumper soothingly.

-

"H-Hello" oh, he was nervous, why was he only feeling this now? Where had that instinctive passion gone? Even the smell was different, Leo's scent was just there... more comforting. It was hard to really take it in from this distance but he wanted to be closer. He also wanted to be as far away as possible? It was all strange and new to him. 

He thought he was just doing this to keep warm but he could hear his pulse in his ears. Maybe he was just cold. His chest hurt, his eyes watering but he didn't understand why...

"Y-yeah… what's-..." he stopped himself from asking Leo what was happening to him. It was just the cold... he couldn't stop the feeling. So he pushed himself forward, hiding his cold face in the crook of Leo's warmer neck before his eyes could fill with tears. His icy legs pulled in as well almost unwillingly, he wanted to curl up and hide to be honest but the only place he could hide right now was under Leo. 

_ it's just cold...  _

-

Leo caught it as a dozen conflicting emotions rushed through Don’s face within a matter of seconds and--

_ Are those...tears? _

Before Leo could react or say anything, Donnie curled up against him, hiding his face in his neck. Leo felt something warm and wet trickling down to his collarbone. Don was still shaking but it wasn’t because of the cold...

Leo was completely lost for words in that moment. He felt like his heart would burst because he wanted to say things that any other day would have made him gag, because they were mushy and sticky and  _ romantic _ and he never imagined himself in that sort of situation, and yet--

And yet here he was with his brother quietly weeping in his arms and all he could do was pull him impossibly close in hopes it would make Donnie feel somewhat more warm, more…

_ secure. _

_ I want to keep you safe. _

Their legs were tangled, Don’s cold skin warming up against his own. Leo put one of his hands over the back of his brother’s head, caressing down to his neck, while his other arm was still wrapped around his shell, keeping him close.

“What are you feeling right now?” he asked quietly because he had to know. 

Something was changing in Donnie and he wanted to know. His “emotionless” brother wasn’t as numb to feelings as he claimed to be and in all honestly… it was beautiful to see him come undone like this.

-

Why was this simple action hurting so much? They had sex... they had screamed each other's named without a touch of regret or worry. Though here in the arms of his brother he was feeling...

"I don't know." He mumbled into Leo's warmth. It was so foreign to him, maybe it was the lack of distractions or the way Leo was being uncharacteristically soft with him but it hurt. He wanted the tugging in his chest to go away, but he didn't want to let go either. His legs softly rubbed against Leo's, friction helping to warm him up.

"I feel... cold... and my chest hurts." He didn't know how to explain it and he didn't want to. His hands slipped around Leo's waist, cold hands drawn to the warmth of the skin of his legs, selfishly clutching to the warmth.

-

_ My chest hurts too… _

Leo didn’t say it out loud but he felt it just the same. He felt like the rain outside was beating down his bare heart.

He moved then, turning Don on his back. Leo propped himself upright on one arm, partially laying on top of his twin. Leaning his head against Don’s chest over his jumper, he listened to his brother’s beating heart: it rattled like a frightened bird in a cage. 

Rising back up he looked down at Donnie below him while his hand rested over his brother’s chest, rubbing gently to ease the ache he knew had nothing to do with physical pain. His own hands were relatively warm by then, but when he moved to take Don’s hand to lace their fingers, his brother was still ice-cold. 

At that point it really started to worry him. Was Donnie getting sick? Leo frowned with worry.

“Can I… warm you up? Your hands and feet are still too cold…” he asked cautiously.

-

Leo's soft touches didn't help his pain in his chest at all. He would never say it but when he was tipped onto his back his heart jerked, he didn't understand why he couldn't regulate his heartbeat and temperature. He was probably getting sick, always being quick to fall ill.

He hesitated, swallowing the lump in his throat, hot breaths growing heavy with nerves.

"What…? Oh, I guess..." why couldn't he think straight... why was his face heating up? 

-

Leo wasn’t much of a brainiac, everyone knew that. He hung online mostly to read stupid comments on blogs and sometimes troll other users out of boredom but he did run across useful articles every once in a while. One particular night a couple of years ago he was freezing in the lair when their heater broke that winter. He was wide awake at night, trying to keep himself busy to avoid thinking about the cold. He read an article about how to keep warm and the most important stuff still stuck with him.

_ Snuggle up with someone _

_ Skin against skin to transfer heat as fast as possible _

_ Rub torso area instead of limbs to warm up main source of heat _

_ Exercise _

Well.... the snuggling was already done, and while it warmed him up, Donnie still seemed stuck at an uncomfortable temperature. So now he had to try the skin against skin...thing. And focus on the torso.

As for “exercise”... he can worry about that later if nothing else works. Don was freaking out over sex already and to be honest, after their last discussion-almost-turned-argument, it was the last thing on Leo’s mind of things to do…

But if Don’s body refused to let up, Leo would have to do something. Maybe jerk him off? God… He hoped it wouldn’t come to that. Not because he didn’t necessarily want to but because Don was clearly going through… something. Something big, and he was very jumpy. Leo didn’t want to scare him off or give the wrong impression. The last thing he needed right now is a slap across his face or to be called a liar...

Ok, back to the task at hand… Don was shivering and Leo needed to do  _ something right now _ .

“Look, don’t… misunderstand, ok? You, uh… I need to take off your jumper, as well as mine, so we can share direct heat through skin, alright?” he tried to fraze it as harmlessly as he could. 

When he saw Don’s reluctant nod, he grabbed the purple jumper by the hem and tugged upwards, revealing olive skin and dark yellow plastron. Don lifted himself a bit to help pull it off. Once the garment was off, Leo quickly got rid of his own hoodie, and threw the covers over them both completely, covering even their heads. Breathing under the cover was already creating some heat… he should have thought of that sooner.

Leo was straddling Don’s hips and practically lying on top of him but he held his weight on his legs as much as he could. Their chests touched and Leo started rubbing his palms over Don’s sides, trying to generate heat. His snout was resting in the crook of Don’s neck, breathing in his scent.

“Tell me if it’s getting any better…” he mumbled, trying to focus on the task at hand.

-

Donnie wasn't sure whether to trust Leo's request to lose his excess clothes but complied anyway. As Leo actually seemed to be attempting to warm him, it sparked a distant memory.

He would get sick often as a tot and probably spent the most time away from his brothers recovering in Splinter’s room. Though despite his fathers warnings, Leo would sneak in just to cheer him up... or ask him if he could play with his toys. Either way it would always make his day to know that someone cared and wanted to see him.

However these actions were new, Leo wasn't playing with him, he was solely focused on Donnie's... feelings. A subject no one ever cared to ask about, a topic he kept close to himself. A topic not even he had explored yet, it was so foreign. 

He dared to peer down at his thick shelled twin. God he smelled so good, and the hot breaths on his neck. He could feel the other’s heat warming his unsteady chest, though the warmth felt more like a tingle... a layer of ... magic comfort. He was afraid if he let it go on he would become addicted to the way it felt.

"Yeah it's helping..." he sighed, his hands were still cold but the sealed environment was preventing them for getting any colder. He slowly slid them up Leo's outer thighs and rested them there, rubbing small fidgety circles. 

"Uh.." his fingers fidgeted a bit quicker as he peered up at the top of the tent, swallowing the new lump that formed in his throat.

"M-my lips are pretty cold, ha- " he wanted to slap himself as the nervous laugh forced its way out. 

_ why did he say that? he wasn't horny, he just wanted.... to be closer? _

-

Leo felt a shudder run up his spine and a gasp escape his lips when Don’s fingertips touched his skin. He tried to rub Don’s sides and upper arms more, before he heard the last comment.

His hands stopped mid-rub. 

_ Is he implying…? _

Leo lifted his own torso slightly, his hands grabbing Donnie’s on his thighs. He brought them up to his face, forming an oval shape before lifting them to his lips and blowing into his twin’s hands to warm them up. He was watching Donnie through hooded eyes for a reaction the whole time.

God, Donnie looked so… kissable? Like he just lay there, ready to be kissed. His lips so cold, Leo just wanted to… keep them warm…

Leo didn’t quite realize that he was leaning dangerously close before his lips actually touched Don’s. His brother wasn’t joking, his lips did feel cold. Leo nuzzled closer to deepen the kiss, but it was in a gentle, slow manner. He moved their now-laced hands down next to Don’s head.

He felt warm and so high on this feeling…

-

There was just something about the way Leo looked at him when they were like this. It was usually a brief glance and mean spirited flares but to seeing Leo just slowly and softly admiring him...

_ it warmed him up alright _

Leo leaned in and almost asked permission to kiss him but he already knew the answer. This kiss was so much more... soft and slow, Don had time to really taste him.

_ and he tasted so good _

The way Leo’s hands pushed his wrists up above his head, taking the control - it was just what Donnie needed. A growl unwillingly snuck out of his throat as he kissed back, he was feeling... overwhelmed. His sense captivated by Leo but this time he could take it all in. How his grip on his hands wasn't hurtful, the way Leo tasted…

His heart rate was rising and had no intentions of slowing down. His body didn't buck up into Leo but instead pushed against him, wanting to be closer. He wanted more of this, he didn't want it to stop.

What was this and why had no one given it to him before?

Why hadn't he felt this kind of bond before…? This closeness.

His hands closed to fists. It was unfair and it hurt to breathe. Why was there so much he didn't understand? He broke the gentle kiss as his eyes searched Leo's for an answer.

"What is this?" He whispered against Leo's lips before re-locking their lips. Whatever it was he wasn't going to let his stupid question ruin the mood.

-

Donnie literally melted underneath him and Leo felt a small flutter of pride in his heart for succeeding in his mission. His brother’s body was warming up and his lips…

God, his lips tasted like honey. Their tongues danced with each other slowly - tasting, exploring that unusual warmth… He felt Donnie growl and Leo couldn’t help but smile into that kiss.

_ Nice... _

His brother pushed against him and Leo pushed back, his legs sliding against Don’s. His thighs felt so warm now, so… inviting…

He felt the first signs of arousal and pushed it back down.

_ No… not now. _

He just wanted to stay like this and keep kissing Donnie and just feel him in this gentle manner. His body was betraying him, a natural reaction to the situation but he tried to stay in control of it.

He heard the question before Don dipped back to keep kissing him, fists clenching.

_ What is this? This is… _

“...me loving you,” he breathed against Don’s lips before he could stop himself. 

He pushed his palms against Don’s hands, opening his fists. 

“Don’t clench. Relax…” he moved to kiss Don’s jaw and neck, nuzzling him softly.

-

Leo's words rang through his head.

_ ‘Me loving you’ _

What did that even mean? Leo loved him? Or Leo was making love to him? Or? Actually what did love itself mean? He had always been bad at emotions and feelings, it was probably the hardest subject he had attempted to figure out. That being said he had never had a romantic partner to experiment with.

It was all very new, these movements, reactions,  _ feelings? _ He wished he could write them down but he wasn't sure he knew how to describe it. Leo's movements were intoxicating, the soft gentle nuzzling of his neck made him anxious as he was waiting for a hungry bite or some for of pain but it never came. 

_ relax? _

He unclenched his fists like he was told but he was anything but relaxed. What were they doing?! This shouldn't be something you do with your brother... 

"L-Leo s-stop ... my chest hurts." He whined. 

Why did this hurt so much? Was it because this is how it should have been? He felt so bad for forcing himself onto Leonardo twice now. 

Maybe it was because he wasn't sure he could return the feelings Leo was showering him with, no matter how much he wanted to.

"I'm so confused." He admitted clenching his eyes closed, he felt the single hot tear stream down his face. He wasn't sad, he just wanted to understand what was happening, why his current erection wasn't as needy and forceful. 

The sense of the unknown scared him and he needed Leo to understand...

-

Leo heard the panic in Don’s voice and his eyes widened, snout still buried in his brother’s neck. The last thing he wanted to achieve with his affection was to bring out a panic attack in his brother. Don’s body felt warm enough by then, but his breathing was becoming shallow and fast.

_ Oh god… if he starts hyperventilating… _

Leo instantly rolled off of him, but he pulled Donnie with him so his brother would lay partially on top of him instead. Pulling down the covers he made sure to have enough oxygen for Don to breathe normally.

“Shhh…” Leo cooed, rubbing his twin’s bare back. “Take deep breaths.”

The rain was still beating down their tent, sky rumbling in the distance, further away. The storm was slowly passing, but the rain was still heavy...

He kept Donnie close, their bare skin warming each other up under the covers. It felt so good to have him in his arms but the way Donnie was coping with all of this… it made Leo worry because he wasn’t sure how to deal with it. 

-

Don wasn't sure why his body was reacting in this way, why was his chest so tight? It was a massive relief when Leo shuffled and removed the sleeping bag from over their heads, helping with his breathing. Though the moment they had shared was over and it was all his fault... Why couldn't at leasr one thing just be normal on this stupid camping trip?!

It seemed everything he did only made him seem like more of a freak in front of Leo. He couldn't even handle being completely showered in nothing but affection. 

"I-I'm sorry, it's just I'm waiting for you to turn around and make fun of me and it's not happening and I don't know how I'm meant to feel about... this whole situation--" he stopped himself from rambling, just trying to focus on the breaths that weren't coming naturally anymore. He could feel his eyes fill with tears but he wouldn't let them fall, burying his head in Leo's chest below.

"What's wrong with me?" He choked out.

Why was sex okay but gentle touches sent him into a panic?

-

Leo stared up at the top of the tent. He wished the rain would reach his face. In fact, he wished he could dip his head into the lake right now. His mind could use the jolt of ice-cold water because he still felt slightly aroused, but Donnie was falling apart and he just...

_ Of course you were waiting for me to crack a joke. Maybe that’s all you see me as… _

He closed his eyes, willing that nasty thought away. It wasn’t Don’s fault. His brother was just… the way he was. He’s always had trouble dealing with emotions, this was nothing new. And yet...

_ It hurts. _

Leo didn’t know what to say. What was there to say? _ I’m sorry? Nothing is wrong with you? It’s fine, don’t worry about it? _

None of those were completely true and Leo wasn’t the type to just lie until the problem went away. But he also didn’t know what to say to help Don move forward instead of staying in one place, or worse: retreat completely.

Leo didn’t even realise he was wearing a troubled frown. He just felt really tired all of a sudden… navigating this complicated situation was exhausting and he was no expert either.

-

Donnie lifted his head to glance at Leo. He wanted him to answer, to say something to calm his nerves but he got nothing. He was dumb to expect anything from Leo when Leo had done so much for him but got nothing in return. So Donnie did what he did best, pushing down the hurt in his chest. He took a moment to rest his cheek on Leo's warm chest, the pitter-patter of the rain helping him calm down as he stared off at the side of the tent. 

It didn't matter now that the moment was gone, despite how he longed to have Leo's attention again... if only he could handle it. He dared to peek up, seeing that Leo was visibly upset... Don pushed himself up further, crawling onto Leo and sitting atop him. Despite his emotional walls, just looking down at Leo stabbed at his chest.

_ Where has your smile gone _ ? 

He reached down to cup Leo's cheek, his face blank. Leaning down, Donnie planted a gentle kiss on his lips as a test, only stopping to lock eyes with Leo, unsure of what he was looking for. He slowly pushed forward again while his hand travelled downwards... Down onto those hot thighs that he gently rubbed, sighing to himself. Here lay the one person in the world that he found most attractive and he couldn't even let his guard down without panicking. 

_I’m_ _pathetic._

He didn't say it out loud, instead giving Leo's thigh a tight squeeze. 

"When the rain stops... would you stay here with me?" He murmured, giving Leo's cheek a curious nuzzle. 

_ Even if I'm no good? _

_ - _

Leo felt his brother move, crawling on top of him. A calloused hand was cupping his face, long fingers so warm. He didn’t open his eyes but his head tilted into that touch, eyelids fluttering as a sigh escaped him.

Then Donnie was kissing him and Leo opened his eyes, locking their gaze. He let the kiss happen passively, not really returning it but not pushing away either. He felt frozen in place, unsure of what to do at this point.

Don was sitting on him and Leo’s mind wandered away for a second. He imagined what it would be like to have Donnie ride him like this—

_ God, I want him… why does he turn me on every time…? We’re supposed to snuggle, not— _

A little noise that resembled a moan escaped his throat when Don touched his thighs. His hands were now warm and his touch sent a shiver right into Leo’s groin, enticing the need he tried to push back. 

His brother was saying something and Leo tried to focus on that. 

_ Stay in here? _

“Yeah... I’ll stay... “ he whispered, turning into that nuzzle, brushing his cheek against his brother’s. He was so warm...

But that hand… on his thigh...

“Donnie… Stop or—...or I won't be able to hold back—“ he choked out and shut his eyes, turning his head away in shame.

His thigh jerked involuntarily under that touch, unconsciously pushing into it, spreading outwards as his knees bent. His own grip tightened on Don’s hips, locking him in place.

-

Just as he thought, if he touched Leo like this Leo seemed to forgive his lacking emotions. At least he knew how to handle psychical interactions so maybe he could communicate these feeling through touch. 

"Don't hold back" he grumbled, as his hand slid down Leo’s thigh dangerously slow, maintaining eye contact with Leo as his hand slipped onto Leo’s half-emerged dick. The little noises Leo made as he gently gave him a few strokes were intoxicating - he wanted to watch Leo melt.

"What do you want me to do?" he wasn't teasing, the question was genuine. He nuzzled into Leo more, wanting Leo to know he made a conscious decision to do this while gently stroking him.

-

Head still turned away slightly, Leo opened his eyes to slits to look at Don. His breathing was becoming ragged. Don’s voice took on a husky tone and that only made Leo harden faster beneath the covers. Those long, thin fingers on his cock didn’t help matters much either. 

“I…” he gasped, bucking into Don’s palm.

_ I want to feel more than just your passion. _

“Just… be with me…” he choked, turning his head now to hide his face in Don’s neck. He knew his answer wasn’t specific but he didn’t know how to tell his brother the ache he felt in his heart, wa nting to connect with him without overwhelming him again.

His hands slid up and around Don’s thin waist, then up his bare shell, gently feeling the ridges and the smooth, velvety surface.

He could hear the rain outside becoming lighter, the sudden quiet making their hushed voices all the more loud in his ears.

-

Donnie hesitated. Why did Leo have to make it so much more confusing than it already was? His body reacted like he wanted sex but his unreadable expression made it so much harder to think. 

"Okay... I'm here" he took Leo’s words literally, Letting himself be pulled in close while he continued to stroke Leo slowly. For some reason his chest fluttered just from holding Leo close like this and he was able to keep calm as he was in control. The whole idea making him hard but for some reason he didn't care, he just wanted Leo to feel good... he wanted that smile back.

_ God, I’m so selfish... _

-

Leo pushed down a moan, nuzzling into Don’s neck. He smelled so nice… Leo wanted to feel that scent all the time. He turned his snout, blindly kissing up Don’s neck and jaw until he found his lips. He groaned into the kiss and it quickly grew from gentle to hungry.

_ God, I can’t pace myself…  _

Truth be told he had the rising urge to flip them over and penetrate Don, to feel him deep in his bones… But he forced himself to stay in control, letting Donnie take the lead.

His hips kept rising to meet his brother’s pumps, precum already dripping down. Cold forgotten, Leo felt like he was on fire, his cheeks rosy from the blood rushing to his face.

“D… Donnie…” he broke the kiss, swallowed, then tried again. “...Ride me…?”

He stared into Don’s eyes with reluctance. Was Donnie even up for that? He wasn’t sure. Just because Leo liked to take it didn’t mean Donnie would bottom for him, but god… he really wanted to feel him on the inside now. To see him perched atop him, taking him in…

-

The fading rain only made the sounds that much more intense: the hot breaths, the lips smacking, the wetness of Leo’s cock in his hand. The kiss drove Donnie to quicken the strokes until Leo spoke.

_ Ride him.. _

He pulled his head back from Leo ever so slightly, eyes wide. Could he even do that? Was that something his body would allow…? He felt himself twitch in anticipation... the thought of Leo being inside... A small groan forced its way out of his throat, his imagination providing him a sensation that he now craved. He would still be in control, he could stop it or he could start it... all he knew is that his body liked the idea. 

"o-okay... but... do we need lube or something?" his face flushed as he still stroked Leo in anticipation, breaths heavy with lust.

-

_ Oh god… he actually agreed… _

“Yeah, I… have something in my backpack…” Leo said between harsh breaths as Donnie still worked him. 

He caught his brother’s lips in another thirsty kiss, one hand grabbing him by the neck, pushing gently to keep him there while his other arm searched blindly to his right for the backpack that was just out of reach. Leo groaned, half from need and half from annoyance as the backpack just wasn’t gonna---

Oh there, got it. He grabbed it and pulled it to topple to the side so he could rummage inside, still lip-locked with his twin. He remembered pushing the small bottle of lube to the bottom when he was searching for the UNO cards. After some shuffling he found it, pulling it out.

“Are you... sure about this?...” he asked one more time, just to give Donnie the opportunity to back out. He wasn’t gonna force this.

Dropping the lube momentarily, his hands traveled up Don’s strong thighs, one of his hands dipping between his brother’s legs, carefully stroking him around his entrance to see his reaction.

-

Don couldn’t stop the smile on his lips as Leo mentioned he had brought along lube. To be honest he had attempted to as well under the guise of "ointment" but his father had taken it out of his backpack. It was probably because his bag was searched far more thoroughly because his father didn't want him sneaking any tech on this trip. 

His focus was still on Leo and the hand that snuck between his leg to his hole. He jolted far more violently than he had expected when he was touched. He grabbed Leo’s wrist, his mind screaming that Leo was going to push too hard. It was involuntary and after he realized what he had done he let go, kind of surprised that he had reacted that way. Though now that Leo was there his cock twitched in rebellion - he wanted it, really, his body just didn't trust Leo.

"Gah... Leo..." He was embarrassed feeling his face flaring up.

"I want it... just promise to be gentle." Donnie knew that he had no right to request that after what he had done to Leo last night but it was the only way he could convince his body to stay still.

-

The way Don’s body jerked away from his touch wasn’t exactly convincing but he’d have to trust his brother’s word on this. Leo watched his face, need written all over it but Don’s body was reacting in contradicting ways. 

Leo groaned as he felt Don’s cock slide out against his own, hard and sticky with precum. That was at least a good indication that Don was indeed aroused.

“Trust me… We can stop any time…” he said quietly while nuzzling Don’s jaw in what he hoped to be a soothing manner. “Spread your legs and brace forward.” 

He grabbed Don’s thighs, pulling them apart for emphasis as his twin straddled him. “I’m gonna prep you…”

He kissed Don again to keep him distracted as he unscrewed the bottle and spilled copious amounts of the thick liquid on his fingers. Then he grabbed Don’s ass and spread him wide. His index finger, slicked with lube, circled around his twin’s hole, spreading the liquid before carefully pushing in.

-

"I-I trust you" Don growled before his lips were locked with Leo’s, anticipation written all over his face as he leaned in a close as he could to Leo to escape the wet fingers that eventually caught up to him. His focus wasn't on the kiss anymore but the soft touches, each small rub sending a spike of pleasure twitching throughout his body until...

"oh GOD." He broke the mindless kiss, instead hiding his boiling face in Leo’s neck, gulping down air. His hand gripped Leo’s shoulders tightly before easing off. It was strange, new... but not horrible. In fact, the more his mind cleared the more he grew to like the idea of any part of Leo being inside him..

"M-Move" he begged, He wanted to know more, he needed to know what it felt like.

-

Leo’s cock jumped with need from the noises Don was making. God, he wanted to impale his brother right now but--

_ No, he needs to adjust… _

His finger slid in gradually and was met with so much heat and tightness... Don was clenching up. He could feel him shaking.

_ He needs to relax or I’ll end up hurting him… _

Leo moved his free hand between their bodies, grabbing Don’s leaking, almost fully hard cock and started pumping him firmly in tandem with his finger. Gradually he could feel Don easing up enough to attempt inserting a second finger. The needy noises his brother was breathing into his neck drove Leo crazy.

“Ngh... Donnie…” 

-

Donnie tried to hold back the small groans in his throat but when Leo grabbed his dick, that was it.

"—GAH!" He groaned. He could feel his body melting against Leo’s. He was no longer cold, in fact he felt like he was going to spontaneously burst into flames. His mouth was gawking in an attempted to gulp down enough air, not daring to move as his body was barely adjusting.

"Don't stop...please—!"

-

“God...ah…” Leo was short of breath just from hearing Don’s pleas.

His brother’s body was radiating so much heat, Leo had half a mind to throw off the covers completely. Two fingers moving in and out, he kept scissoring, stretching Don as much as he could. Seemed like Don was finally getting into it, his body relaxing somewhat.

_ Maybe… this is enough… _

He turned his head, nuzzling Don’s cheek.

“Hold on to me…” he warned, pulling his fingers out with a wet pop, only to line up his aching cock against that inviting hole. “Tell me if it hurts…”

He braced himself to push in as slowly and carefully as he managed, kissing and sucking Don’s neck and still pumping his dick so Don had something else to focus on while his body got used to his girth and the inevitable sting that came with it. 

And god… the heat… that tight heat… Leo’s mind went momentarily blank. He’d never felt anything like this before and he’d do anything to keep this high - the high that being with Donnie gave him. He moaned his pleasure against his brother’s neck, hand clutching against his hip while the other held his brother’s dick in a firm grip.

-

The embarrassment was lost in the excitement of it all. He was still trying to suppress his moans but it was already so hard to breathe. He nodded at Leo's request, gripping his shoulders tightly. He whined when the fingers were removed but feeling Leo press against his hole made him shudder. 

Then he was inside, Donnie made a noises he didn't know he could. 

"BuaUGH!"

He bit down on Leo's neck to silence himself as Leo filled him. 

"It hurts..." he growled breathlessly, knowing that if he didn't loosen up it would hurt them both. He took a moment to breathe. Although shaken, he felt a little more relaxed. Despite the burning he adjusted his position, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

"Try m-moving." Although it was uncomfortable, his dick twitched into the other’s grasp, almost begging for friction.

-

Leo groaned loudly when Don bit down his neck, the sting and pleasure shooting down to his groin. 

Don was in pain and Leo cringed momentarily in sympathy, remembering the pain he himself had experienced just the night before. It got better though when Don started moving inside of him and hit his sweet spot… 

_ Maybe… if I could find it… _

“Breathe…” Leo said, having trouble breathing normally himself, his heart rate spiking in anticipation. He started moving slowly, trying to find a pace, the tightness around his dick making him see stars. He moved his hand from Don’s hip to his neck, gently massaging his scalp in an attempt to relax him.

Hips bucking up slowly but steadily, Leo went in deeper and deeper, searching for the spot that would send Donnie crying out in pleasure.

-

Donnie pressed hard against Leo when he started to move, so much so he was sure they would become as one. He tried hard to gulp down air as Leo requested but every breath was a shaky mess. As Leo thrusted in he felt like the pain would never fade. In, out, in, out in---

"GAUGh" that last thrust was deeper and brushed against something inside him that he had never felt. His dick throbbed and his vision failed him as he almost came.

"LEO fUCk!!" He groaned. He could feel his ass push down onto Leo's dick, his body craving more of that pleasure.

"m-mORe." He demanded, licking the length of Leo's neck, the pain having faded to a light sting.

-

Don’s hot body engulfed him, spreading all around him. Don’s tongue was hot on his neck. His nails digging into his skin--

_ Fuck.... why does it feel so much more… intense-- _

Leo groaned loudly and his head fell back, long neck straining when Don finally bucked down, actively starting to ride his cock. Leo bent his knees, planting his feet firmly on the ground to have enough leverage to start fucking Don like he meant to all along - long and hard. 

And god, it felt amazing… Don’s skin was so hot now, burning against his own. Their chests brushing against each other. Leo held him firmly by the hips, pushing him down onto his cock.

“F… fuck… Donnie…” he wanted to shout his brother’s name over and over.

-

Don’s body was moving on its own with guidance from Leo's hand on his hips. Every thrust sent a bolt of pleasure up his entire body, shocking his system. Leo's moan brought Donnie's attention back to Leo, the source of his pleasure.

"L-Leo." He mumbled into his neck. 

_ I wanna see you _

Despite the blinding pleasure pumping through him, he placed his hands flat on Leo's chest and managed to push himself up with a whine.

"LEO-OH!" He basically screamed, his hands snapping over his mouth to keep the noises in. 

_ So deep, too deep. _

He didn't know what to do with himself, his own dick throbbing as he bucked down against each thrust on instinct. His hands dropped from his mouth and attempted to cling to Leo's chest. The way Leo was staring up at him filled him with confidence, bringing a hot smile over his lips.

-

Leo watched as Donnie pushed himself to sit atop him, the cover sliding off of his shoulders, cool air hitting their overheated skin. His brother pushed his cock even deeper until Leo was rooted in him to the hilt. The movement tore a scream of pleasure out of his brother and Leo couldn’t help but grin up at him, his arrogant pride bubbling up knowing he could make Don moan like that.

“Shit… Donnie…” Leo breathed, watching with a wolfish hunger as his brother started rolling his hips, riding him just the way Leo imagined, becoming the image of sex itself. Don looked so wanton when he met Leo’s grin with his own, lust and a newly found confidence shining through. Leo wanted to kiss those hot lips… He wanted to lick his way down Donnie’s front… But instead he was satisfied by drinking in the sight that unfolded before his eyes: Don shamelessly fucking himself on his cock, moaning his name, sweat trickling down his muscles. 

Watching his brother as if in a trance, Leo reached up to touch the mirage. Hot skin under his fingertips, he traced up and down Don’s body, wanting to touch him everywhere. One of his hands found his brother’s dripping erection and he took it firmly, his palm easily gliding over cum-soaked skin.

“You feel so...perfect…ah…” he groaned as his hips jerked up to meet Don’s downward push, finding a rhythm that had them both gasping for air really soon as they chased that incredible high.

-

Donnie’s brain had completely melted as Leo touched him. His bucking becoming more and more desperate, he wanted to feel Leo hit that spot inside him till he was raw.

"I can feel you--...so-...DEEP--!" He struggled to talk, every thrust unwillingly forcing a noise from his throat. His mind couldn’t think of anything else except the pulsing pleasure up his spine. 

_ I want Leo to cum in me, I need it! _

His dizzy mind gazed downwards. Leo was watching and encouraging it all by squeezing him. All of Leo’s attention was on him, he was listening to him and what his body wanted. With his knees on either side of Leo he leaned back, his arms latching onto Leo's thighs as he shamelessly bucked faster into Leo's hand. The position made him completely exposed but he was able to quicken their matching pace, throwing his head back and biting it bottom lip to stop himself from screaming.

"FUCK LEO--... yES!--...I’m close--!" 

-

_ Oh jesus fuck… The way he moves, I’m… I can’t… hold back… _

He could feel Don’s cock pulsing, a sure sign he was about to blow, and truth be told Leo couldn’t hold back much longer either. The sight of Don writhing from pure bliss on top of him was too much for his mind to handle…

“FUCK--!!!” Leo yelled out as he threw his head back, eyes rolling into his head and hips slamming forward one last time. He spilled his seed, coating Don’s insides, whining and moaning unabashedly as he milked out his orgasm to the last drop, hips jerking, nails digging into Don’s hips while his other hand violently jerked Don off to cum with him.

-

Don felt it all.

For someone who had lost himself to pleasure, one thing was clear: feeling Leo cum inside him was the most incredible thing he had ever experienced. The pulsating warmth inside him, filling him up sent him over as he bucked forward violently.

"LEO--! NGAH!" He whined as he buckled forward, feeling himself release into Leo's hand. 

He rode it out with a few whines and bucks, forcing himself to push forward, his hand slapping down to either side of Leo's head as he was panting. He would have to thank Raph for forcing him to do so many squats later, he had worked up quite the sweat. 

Don had barely caught his breath before he opened his tired eyes to gaze down at Leo, the smallest of satisfied smirks on his lips.

-

Don came all over his front and Leo’s grin widened tenfold. He kept pumping him, milking him to the last drop while his own hips jerked up with the remainder of his high. Then Don almost toppled over him, exhausted, panting but--

_ It’s over and he’s still smiling… _

His eyes widened a bit, stunned at Don’s expression. It sent a sweet warmth through his heart. His grin turned into a gentle smile as he held Don’s gaze, his own eyes feeling heavy as endorphins coursed through his system, making him feel extremely relaxed.

“Hey…” he lifted his clean hand to stroke the back of his hand along Don’s jaw before cupping his face and pulling him down for a kiss that was much more gentle and lazy now that they’ve worked the needy passion out of their system. His tongue twisted against Don’s, tasting him deep. His hand let go and traveled down his neck, shoulder and arm, feeling goosebumps along the way. Leo couldn’t help but smirk a bit - he loved every shiver that his touch pulled out of Don.

“Donnie baby… i love the way you feel…” he whispered, taking a breath before going back to kissing those hot lips.

-

As Donnie caught his breath and reality returned to him he was brought down into a heavy kiss. Before he could really think about it too much he pushed forward. Leo always tasted so good it made him shiver. Leo's words became his central focus, his body responding by twitching and a grunt that was silenced by the kiss. 

He must have pushed himself too far because he felt the need to stay close. Breaking the passionate kiss they locked eyes momentarily before he fell against Leo's neck. 

"That was... an experience..." he hid his grin as he pecked and nipped Leo's neck playfully. 

If this was how it was going to be he could get used to this.

-

“Oh yeah…” Leo chuckled, sighing as Donnie kept ravishing his neck with languid kisses. Closing his eyes, he felt himself relax completely. His fingers kept circling absently over Don’s shell as his body pulled him towards sleep, his brother’s weight on top of him like a blanket.

His eyelids were hit with light half a minute later, making him wince. He cracked one eye open and listened carefully.

“The rain has stopped…”

Indeed, the storm has passed over them and the sun finally poked through the clouds, rays shining in through the thin layer of the tent.

Leo turned his head to look at Don, smiling at him like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

-

Don wasn't sure what this feeling was really, he felt almost peaceful. The hundreds of ideas that pumped through his brain daily no longer mattered. The soft rubbing on his shell relaxed him and the way he indulged in Leo's scent so freely made the moment perfect.

_ He felt content. _

His lips continued showering that neck with small thankful kisses until Leo spoke up, freezing him mid-kiss.

_ Right, this wasn't their agreement. _

He pulled back enough so he was no longer kissing that long exposed neck and instead just rested there as if waiting for Leo to move him. Instead the gaze he received brought a light tint to his cheeks. In fact, he had to gaze away, opting to stare at Leo's chin instead. 

"I want a coffee... and a shower." He mumbled, his hand resting on Leo's chest. Long fingers moved in slow swirls and god... was he pouting?

-

Leo couldn’t help but chuckle at Don’s pouty response, raising an eyebrow. He was used to his brother’s grumpiness in the morning - and apparently it was a thing after sex, too. 

_ The more you know… _

“We can take a quick swim in the lake again. Though it’s probs kinda cold right now. Maybe there is some coffee left in the--....mmh...” he pondered out loud but lost his train of thought because Don’s fingers were tickling him softly and it was distracting in the best way possible. He nuzzled his brother in turn, encouraging the endearing touch.

-

The nuzzle didn't help lift his mood, it was still damp out and Don didn't want to be too far from Leo at the moment. Instead he continued swirling his finger before letting it slip into a groove in Leo's front shell.

"I don't want to get up." He admitted.

"I'm tired and the outdoors suck." He added in defense, in case Leo got the wrong idea. He really was tired though, his breathing was slower and his eyes felt heavy. In fact it was getting hard to keep them open, so he let them fall closed. The only indication he was awake were the small rubs over Leo's chest.

-

“Yeah… Let’s--” Leo couldn’t help but yawn mid-sentence, “--take a nap…” 

He trailed off, closing his eyes as he blindly felt for the cover that slid back to his calves when Don lifted himself earlier. He pulled it back over them both, the heat from their “exercise” already fading - they needed to stay warm. He felt Don’s soft breath near his neck and the beating of his heart against his own. Focusing on that and the gliding of Don’s fingertips over his front, Leo slowly sunk into a light sleep, his breath evening out as his arms kept his brother close and safe.


	4. Lost in the woods (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stargazing, a rough romp and a surprising moment of vulnerability... conclusion to the camping trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the continued support and feedback!
> 
> (Warning for heavy dirty talk and loss of consciousness in this chapter XD)

Donnie wasn't sure how long he was asleep, maybe a few hours? With his phone dead there was no way to check but it had warmed up enough outside for him to leave the comfort of the tent and wash up. 

Half an hour later he was sitting by the lake, a campfire cracking behind him and instant coffee ready in a thermos. As he was cleaning himself up, his mind reminded him how much he was missing the comfort of his brother’s arms. There was something almost magical about waking up in Leo’s embrace - not that he would ever admit it. 

Don shook the thought from his head as he continued to rub down his arms. He still felt gross from falling asleep covered in sweat. He’d be lying if he said it hadn't been worth it though.

-

Leo had the nicest dream about kissing Donnie while a warm spring shower rained down upon them, soaking their bandanas through. Don was in his arms and as his brother leaned into him, arms around his neck, his weight brought Leo comfort - the kind of comfort he hadn’t felt before.

Leo woke up to the distant sound of crackling fire and found his arms empty. Don had already left the tent. Leo sat up stretching and as he flipped the cover off himself, the bottle of lube rolled out. He quickly grabbed it and shoved it back into his backpack, feeling his cheeks heating up.

_ God…  _

It all came rushing back to him: Don’s wanton expression; the way he moved his hips over Leo’s cock; the way he  _ moaned-- _

Leo grit his teeth and shook his head. This was not the time to get another boner. Things between him and Donnie were still… wobbly, for lack of a better word. However, a sated Donnie was a happy Donnie - or at least his brother was less likely to shut the door in his face when his needs were taken care of. Don had made his wishes clear: he wanted a casual relationship. Leo wasn’t sure he’d be satisfied with that alone but… hell, getting laid every once in a while wasn’t looking so bad. And Don…

_ He’ll come around.  _

\--that was a lie Leo would start telling himself from this day onward, because something in him just wouldn’t let go if the idea of being more to Don than just a fuckbuddy. He wasn’t even sure why. Some things were so hard to explain…

In any case, he’d have to shelf those thoughts for now because he needed to clean up. And maybe eat - his stomach was growling. Come to think of it, Leo hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday, and it was already, what… around 4-5 PM at least? They’d slept for what felt like hours but it was probably not more than two, maybe two and a half at most.

Leo crawled out of the tent and as he stood up, he immediately spotted Don with his back towards him, near a fire he’d built, steaming coffee in his hands. Leo took his towel and started in his direction.

“Hey…” Leo smiled down at his brother as he walked past him, then he turned and started walking slowly backwards in the direction of the lake, still facing Donnie as he asked, “You wanna take a dip?”

-

Don still felt gross from the lack of hot water and soap, but the coffee was helping. Despite the nap he had a hard time sleeping last night, which made him moody. 

The shuffling from the tent sent a spike of mixed emotions straight to his chest. He was still very unsure about what terms they were on, but he had a need to be close after... that last wild ride. Maybe he was just craving re-assurance? That Leo had enjoyed it as much as he had, maybe? 

_ Bleh, relationships are hard. _

Donnie opted to suppress these concerns and sip at the warm cup in his hand, watching as Leo passed by. 

_ a dip... _

He hesitated, just weighing his options. There was not much else to do anyway so he downed the coffee in a few hot gulps before standing with a long needed stretch.

"Yeah." His back cracked before he headed for the bank of the lake. Maybe a swim and an opportunity to see Leo from every angle would help ease his bad mood.

He dove in, not bothering to remove his mask.

-

Leo watched as Donnie took a dive, following him with a cannonball, just to be flashy.

Sinking into the transparent underworld was soothing in every possible way. Leo’s joints relaxed after being in knots from sleeping on hard ground, and all the filth caked on his skin let up and floated away. His mind also went quiet as he listened to the muted white noise around him. He saw a shimmer from the corner of his eyes and turned to see Donnie zig-zagging as he swam by. He was always the fastest swimmer and Leo admired that about him (though never openly admitted it). A smile crept to Leo’s lips as he pedalled away slowly on his back, enjoying the relaxing surroundings and being carried by the water.

They were submerged for about twenty minutes before deciding to get out to dry. The sun was already low on the horizon. Leo kept stealing glances at Don - his brother looked relaxed. Sometimes even smiling. They managed some small talk and even laughed a few times. A comfortable mood settled between them as they started preparing dinner.

-

Sure enough the swim had lightened Don’s mood. He missed swimming so much despite living in a sewer. Though this time it was more fun because of the sight of Leo floating over the surface of the water under the setting sun. Don had to resist the urge to swim up under him and pull him under.

Time in the water ended up being short but at least Don was able to clean out every crevasse and even his shell, so by the time he surfaced he felt like a new man. 

Don had to admit he was in one of his rare 'good moods' despite being a little tired. They were seated near the fire with their horrible instant meals warming up over the fire. The warmth and smell brought a rare long smile on his face as he half heartedly watched the fire, eyes daring to glance over at Leo whenever he felt he wasn't looking. 

"Man, wish we could watch a movie or something." He mumbled. After their last sexual encounter and the fact that their relationship seemed looser out here, he felt the need to be close. It was a foreign feeling to him.

Oh well... he was sure it would pass by the time they got home.

-

Leo was poking at the fire with a stick, his knees bent and chin resting over them. There was something quite calming about watching the flames dance. Being near Don felt good and Leo was glad for his brother’s rarely-seen pleasant mood.

“Jeez Don,” he snorted in good humor, lifting an eyebrow at his brother, “Can’t survive for two nights without home entertainment, hm?”

There was challenge in his voice and a grin ready to spread over his lips. He wasn’t making fun, merely poking Don with words because he knew Don’s smart brain would come up with a retort and Leo kinda enjoyed those purely for entertainment. And maybe… there was also some flirting mixed into it.

-

Donnie causally stirred the pot of mac and cheese, mmm it smelled so good... he was sure to make extra as he knew Leo liked to pig out. Hearing Leo’s banter was actually refreshing and he couldn't hold back a small chuckle.

_ I've already put on quite the show myself... _

The thought only added to his grin, not to mention the way his cheeks heated up at the memories. 

"I guess I'll have to find other ways to keep myself busy." He sent Leo a cheeky glance before going back to the bubbling pot that he removed from the fire.

_ smells so good! _

-

Leo chuckled as his mind went into forbidden territory again. 

_ Don actually flirted back, damn… _

That was kinda hot. Before he could shoot back something smart, he was handed a bowl of steaming food. His stomach growled in gratitude, his mouth watering.

“Mmm, thanks!! I was starving!” 

Without further ado Leo started stuffing his face with food, quelching the hungry beast inside. Donnie had enough sense of mind to make at least five servings and Leo didn’t shy away from taking seconds and thirds.

After he was done, he made a happy puffing sound and literally fell back on his shell to the ground, sprawled spread-eagle and smiling.

“Best meal ever! Well, not counting real NY pizza and all that. But still, niceeee! Thanks Donnie!” Still on his back, Leo sent him a kiss through the wind, followed by a wink.

-

Donnie had to admit it was nice to be outside. The air was fresher thanks to the rain and the fire temperature was just right. 

He would never admit it but it really helped him.

He was constantly under the strain of building, fixing and upgrading, never really having time to just relax. It helped clear the anxiety from his mind and even enjoy the fact that Leo was here.

Leo would’ve been cute but he was currently on his third bowl of slop. Don on the other hand, had more refined culinary needs so he stuck to the one bowl and set it aside, watching his twin consume a feast of yellow slop before falling onto his back. He rolled his eyes at the flirting as he tossed another piece of wood onto the pit. Though he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over Leo's spread legs...

Don shook his head and stood with a stretch. Grabbing his favourite purple jumper he walked over to his brother. He gazed down at him momentarily with a blank expression before tossing the jumper on the ground and joining him on the floor. 

"Wanna know some constellations?" He offered, doing his best to get comfy and not look over at his brother.

-

Leo tried not to get too excited when Don laid down next to him, but his eyes literally lit up when Don mentioned constellations. 

They were always stuck in the city where the stars were an unknown entity, invisible due to the light of the city at night. It was actually a rare treat to see the stars out here to begin with, and Don offering to share his knowledge made Leo reconnect with his younger self who used to be hungry for information shared by his smart brother, always happy to sit and listen (for a while anyway… he couldn’t help his wandering attention even when he was interested. Very few things could hold his attention for too long).

Leo turned his head towards Donnie with a genuine smile, “Yeah, sure!”

-

Donnie didn't look at Leo even when he felt his eyes on him. Instead he squinted up at the stars, still slightly short sighted since childhood but he could make out the stars if he focused. 

"Okay uh, let’s start simple: Ursa Minor a.k.a Little Dipper a.k.a the frying pan." He leaned his head closer to Leo's and pointed up at the cluster. 

"I don't know if you can see it..." his gaze slipped to peek at Leo's face, watching his features.

-

Leo tried to focus on the sky above him instead of Don’s pleasant musk that invaded his nostrils now that he was so close. He scanned the sky with his eyes for the cluster.

“I… think so? There?” he pointed up in the same general directions as Don was pointing. Leo turned his head and smiled sheepishly. Suddenly he was worried about looking dumb in front of his brother… which was a first. He also realized just how close they were. If he leaned over just a bit and tilted his head just so, he could kiss Donnie right on the spot...

Leo quickly looked back at the sky as soon as he realized he was staring at his brother’s lips.

-

Donnie squinted in the direction Leo pointed with a pondering pout.

"Yeaaaah, it looks like a frying pan! Anyway let’s move on..." his eyes searched the sky, his expression stuck in a wide grin as he recalled how star maps worked. It was also because he could feel Leo’s eyes on him and it was nice to have the other’s attention. Leo was quite smart actually but he chose not to explore the wonders of learning like him, which he thought was a shame. An idea sparked in his head as he searched the stars, eyes widening when he spotted it.

"Okay and that rectangular shape with the hook, that's Leo hah!" He pointed proudly. Taking his eyes from the sky to look at Leo, feeling like quite the jokester.

"It's based on the lion Hercules strangled to death,  _ Leo _ being Latin for  _ lion _ of course."

-

“What--” Leo’s eyes widened when he spotted the star cluster that shared his name. “Dude, that’s wild!” he laughed heartily, his eyes sparkling as they widened in wonder.

He had the sudden urge to hug Donnie, not even sure why… Maybe it was the strange feeling that Don had done something just to put a genuine smile on his face. He hasn’t done that since they were kids. Leo’s heart was suddenly in his throat… he pushed the feeling down.

His laughter turned into a soft chuckle before he turned his head again to look at his brother - and he froze. Donnie was looking at him like… like he actually  _ felt _ something. His expression was so  _ soft… _ Or was Leo imagining things now because he wanted it to be true?

Also, when did he become such an overthinker? God, this whole  _ infatuation _ business was bad for his easy-going attitude…

He blinked before laughing just to break that weird spell they’d just shared. He hadn’t even realised that he moved just a bit closer to his brother, his hand almost touching Don’s near his side.

“Show me more?...” he asked with a soft smile.

-

There was something about the way Leo gazed at him that brought him to silence. His small chuckle and the way he gazed so intently... it was alluring. As if some magnetic force was pushing him forward towards those soft lips.

_ kiss him _

He wanted to snatch up those lips and crawl back atop him where it felt so right but he held himself back. Leo had asked to see some more constellations... he tore his eyes from those lips. 

_ shit, am I blushing? _

He had to clear the lump in his throat before looking back to the stars.

"Hmm okay... Cassiopeia... is there!" As he lifted his hand to point his hand brushed Leo's.

"It's kinda looks like a W..." His mind drifted to Leo, wondering what his reaction would be.

"You know... snake lady... unrivaled beauty... fun fact: the constellation itself belongs to the Perseus family of constellations." He didn't move his head but his eye drifted over to peek at his brother as he lowered his hand on top of Leo's before quickly gazing up at the stars again. 

_ shit, my hand is sweating so bad _

_ - _

Leo almost jerked in surprise when his brother had deliberately (no way that was by accident) placed his hand on top of his. As Don blabbered away about facts, Leo stared up at the sky. He saw the W-shaped cluster but his mind was elsewhere as he slowly turned his hand and laced their fingers together. He squeezed just a bit, as if to say _ I’m here and this is ok. _

After Don had grown quiet, Leo turned back to look at him, locking their eyes. He felt at peace, just being there with him… he had no words to say but he felt a great deal of things, all of them making his heart race as he searched Don’s eyes for answers.

-

Donnie found himself rambling again about the constellation, having to stop himself as he wasn't even sure that Leo was paying attention. Though once he had stopped he noticed that Leo had no comment this time so he turned his head to face him. 

"It's pretty fascinating how stars can say so much without actually saying anything... at all..." His voice faded into a nervous chuckle at the end, wishing he was a star right now so he could explain the swelling in his chest without having to say anything. His eyes fell to Leo's lips again,thinking maybe there was a way to say it after all.

Don rolled on his side, turning away from the stars, finding Leo to be far more fascinating. Maybe it was time for a little scientific experiment.

He pushed forward, locking lips with Leo. He would never admit it but his chest swelled up when he tasted him again (well... him and the mac and cheese). They clicked together like two magnets, a perfect fit. Though this was all an experiment of course, he just wanted to see Leo's reaction.

_ - _

Leo watched as Don leaned in as if in slow motion, and his eyes closed to mere slits before their lips connected. It felt like a lucid dream, like this wasn’t real but since Leo wished for it hard enough, it actually came true.

Warmth spread to Leo’s cheeks and down his neck as he return the kiss, leaning into it and tasting Don on his tongue as he opened up to him. His hands snaked around his brother’s small waist and he pulled him closer, almost on top of him, just like…

_ Just like a few hours ago… _

Leo decided he liked having Donnie’s weight on top of him. It felt nice… It also felt nice just kissing him.

_ He’s so warm… _

-

_ God, he tasted so good _

The stars were completely forgotten as Donnie had his sights on something else now. Despite the heaviness of the kiss his eyes remained opened just a bit. He wanted to watch as Leo melted under him. He felt himself being pulled on top of him, groaning slightly as their fronts collided. Truth be told the thought of more sex made his stomach flip, which was not good on a full stomach.

Instead he deepened the kiss, closing his eyes. It was his turn to feel it. 

Leo’s mouth was warm, like a warm glass of coffee on his tongue. Don’s hands came up to rest on Leo's chest, only to push down so he could break the hot kiss, panting.

"Why does this feel so good?" He knew Leo wouldn't have the answer but he just wanted to ask anyway before pushing back and reconnecting their lips before Leo could speak, diving deep and hard.

-

Leo was falling under… Falling into Don’s warmth so hard. His mind slowed down, not being able to think about anything anymore, except holding on to this feeling.

Don broke the kiss to ask him why it felt so good and Leo was honestly lost for words in that moment, panting to get some air, cheeks flushed and eyes hooded before Don dipped in to steal his breath again. Leo moaned into that kiss, his chest rising up to brush against his brother’s.

Leo’s hands travelled down from Don’s waist to the back of his strong thighs, kneading them under his fingers, feeling those muscles. Leo used his own legs to spread Don’s so his brother would straddle him. Before long, those fingers slowly slid up, up...under the back of his brother’s shell to absent-mindedly tease his tail.

Now it was Leo’s turn to break the kiss because he wanted to kiss that strong jaw, that long neck…

“Donnie…” he breathed that name like a prayer to the stars that looked over them.

-

Donnie found himself once again atop Leo, not that he really cared at the moment. He was lucky to have this kind of alone time with Leo, they wouldn't get it back home. Before he could worry, Leo's wandering hand grabbed at his tail, making him groan unwillingly and push into it… only to have the kiss break moments later.

_ Whoa, what was with that gaze? _

He’d never seen Leo look at him like that before, as if he belong only to him and only cared for him. It sent butterflies to his stomach, not to mention his groin twitched. A single look had him hot and heavy, but he did his best to keep his cool. He leaned forward to rub their snouts together softly in return for that gaze.

"You’re so hot." He whispered back, giving Leo's lips a fast teasing lick. He almost regretted eating....

_ Almost _

-

Leo chuckled once in response to being called ‘hot’ (yeah ok, his mind downright preened at the comment), meeting Don’s tongue with his own before invading his mouth again. He could feel his brother’s tail swell under his fingertips and those sharp hips rocked against him unconsciously, seaking friction. 

Leo bucked up once to meet him - and instantly regretted it. Just as he felt his cock come to life, he also felt his stomach turn unpleasantly.    


_ God, why the hell did I eat so much… _

He replaced his hands around Don’s waist (where it was safe) and broke the kiss, panting. 

“Sorry, I’m...uh... still too full from all that mac and cheese… “ he smiled sheepishly when he saw Don’s confused expression. 

God, he should have kept his hands to himself. Leo kicked himself mentally, hoping Don wouldn’t get angry with him. Starting foreplay and then stopping out of the blue meant bad manners (even Leo knew that much, not like he had much experience in the area).

Slowly (so he wouldn’t upset his stomach further) he sat up, bringing Donnie with him, making him sit in his lap. Leo hugged him close, nuzzling into his neck.

“Your skin is so soft…” he mumbled into that long neck almost as an apology, breathing in Don’s scent, caressing his back tenderly.

-

Don’s lips almost touched Leo's when he was stopped. The captivating spell Leo's kiss had cast on him broke suddenly as he was pushed up into Leo's lap. His brows furrowed in annoyance and frustration. 

_ You can't just grab a man’s tail like that. _

He would have been enjoying the attention his neck was getting if not for the growing erection below his waist. 

"Oh... yeah I'm stuffed too... I might hit the hay." He stated bluntly, pushing gently off Leo as he stood, breaking all contact. He only took a moment to stare down at Leo’s whiny expression, (which drew more heat to his cheeks) before snatching up his purple jumper from the grass and making his way to the tent. 

_ Perfect… just fucking amazing... you asshole. _

He was sure Leo was now none the wiser to his erection. Maybe he could jerk off in the tent and get it over with.

How annoying.

-

Leo blinked in confusion, staring after Don’s retreating form. Did he just...stand up and leave…?

Ok, yes he did and with good reason. Leo could feel Don getting hard and since he just stopped all advances… Honestly, he deserved a punch in the face for that, all things considered.

Leo scrambled to his feet, threw some water on the embers of the fire (can’t leave that unattended!) and stumbled after his brother.

“Donnie, wait--” he whined, one arm stretching forward just as Don’s back disappeared into the tent.

Leo broke through the flaps and almost fell over his brother who was just getting under the covers.

“I’m--... I’m sorry, ok? That was a shitty thing to do and I’m sorry! Please don’t hate me!” he whined apologetically, falling to his knees with his palms slapped together in front of his face as if in prayer. His eyes were screwed shut but he peaked at Donnie anyway.

-

Before Don could even slip under the purple sleeping bag his brother was right there. Luckily he had pulled the blanket up and over his crotch to hide himself. Damn Leo and his speed, he almost made him screamed.

"Hate you--- what...? No, just get out." he grumbled as he slipped his foot out from under the blanket and pressed it to Leo's face to emphasize that he wasn’t welcome.

-

“Uff!!” Leo’s face crunched behind Don’s foot but he wouldn’t let himself be shoved out just like that. 

Making use of his hallmark dexterity, Leo ducked out and under Don’s foot and pushed forward with his entire body as the cover flew up a good meter into the air when he snatched it out of Don’s grip. Before Don had time to react, Leo’s entire body slid over his, his hands under Don’s back to push him closer.

“I don’t think so,” came the smug reply to being ordered out. Leo leaned into his brother, their lips almost touching.

-

The moment passed in a blink, Donnie far too focused on keeping himself covered that he couldn't react. He was suddenly slammed onto to his back and when he recovered Leo was right on top of him, pressed so close. Donnie's cheeks lit up as he was no longer able to hide the fact he was hard.

"What are you doing? I don't want to be teased anymore!" He grumbled, ripping his head away from those lips and that annoying grin Leo wore. He pushed into the plush pillow with a sigh,

"I was going to save you the trouble and jack off." He admitted bluntly, more so just so he could get it done in peace.

-

“I know I was a jackass earlier... I want to make it up to you, baby,” Leo husked while nuzzling Don’s exposed neck. 

Something about Don being flustered made Leo feel all fuzzy and warm inside. Perhaps because it meant that Don was feeling  _ something _ (be it annoyance or whatever, but  _ something _ was there for sure).

And god, he smelled so good. If Leo could wait another two hours, he’d jump on him, no questions asked. But just because he didn’t feel up to moving much right now didn’t mean his hands couldn’t. He knew Donnie was embarrassed and Leo didn’t want him to be.

“I love how turned on you get when I touch you…” he said, kissing Don’s jaw while his hand travelled down his front and lower, pushing Don’s trembling thighs apart to find what he was looking for.

-

All of Leo's little touches and affections only made things worse. He squirmed under his touch. Part of him wanted it and the other was so annoyed at his twin that he wanted to lock him out of the tent for the rest of the night. That creeping hand sent a flutter to his stomach.

"You’re the one who grabbed my tail!" He snapped in defense. As that hand spread his thighs he felt himself twitch in anticipation. He would never admit it but yes, having Leo touch him was a big turn on.

"I'm sure anyone would get turned on having someone grind on them." He rebutted, turning to stop the attack on his neck. His eyes were harsh but the light blush over his cheeks betrayed him.

-

Leo looked at him with hooded eyes as Donnie sputtered his usual defensive bullshit. It flew right past his ears because Don’s flustered expression and the dripping erection Leo was now pumping slowly spoke of a different story altogether.

The left corner of his mouth lifted as Leo tilted his head smugly. 

“Anyone, Donnie?... Really?...” he husked with a piercing stare that was impossible to look away from.

“Would you spread your legs to anyone if they touched you…here?” His fingers slid down the length of Don’s cum-slicked dick to fondle the base of his twitching tail.

“Would you whore yourself out to anyone?” the words were crude but Leo whispered them seductively, his smile never disappearing. Leo was always accused of having a big mouth and dirty-talk came naturally to him because of that. He wanted to say things that would force Don’s mind fall into a subspace that was only focused on two things: Leo and sex.

“I hope not… because I want you to spread yourself only to me… you look so good when you open yourself up, baby…” 

He watched as Don’s eyes widened more and more, the blush now reaching his neck. Before his brother could go into a tirade of embarrassed self-defense, Leo dipped his head and kissed him hard, his tongue invading Don’s mouth hungrily, fingers squeezing his cock.

-

_ This is a mistake. _

It seemed Don’s insult had struck a nerve in his brother and now his dick was going to pay for it. Leo's eyes were harsh at first, betraying a little hurt but once he started stroking, his expression became more mischievous.

Don tried to lay there and pretend Leo’s words didn't make him twitch and growl, but Leo was forcing it out of him. He had never heard Leo talk like this. He pressed back into the pillow with a hiss as Leo stroked him down to his tail.

_ shit, come on, think straight... _

The way Leo touched him and teased with his words, it was becoming increasingly hard to think. Normally he would be turned off by being exposed like this but Leo had him hot as fire. Before he could say anything, let alone breathe a little, Leo forced him into a deep kiss. Don almost came right then and there but his stubborn brain stopped him from peaking. Though it didn't stop him from growling into the kiss before forcing himself away.

"That's... right..." He huffed, out of breath but still attempting to make a stand.

"This is just... a chemical... reaction... easily replicable..." he gave Leo's lips a soft peck, almost mockingly. Though his thoughts were more on not cumming and suppressing the noises in his throat.

-

Don’s words might have hurt, except for the fact that he was writhing with every touch Leo had graced him with.

“Oh Donnie… You’re so cute when you’re trying to act tough,” he chuckled, nuzzling his brother’s cheek.

“I’m pretty sure though that your raging boner is hot for none other than  _ this _ handsome turtle…” Leo drawled, punctuating his statement with a lick and bite over Don’s neck, making him yelp. 

His fingers kept stroking his brother, sometimes teasing the head with his thumb, sometimes slipping down and over his hole, poking teasingly but not breaching him. All those little noises he managed to force out of Don were like candy drops for his sugar-high.

“I really wanna fuck you right now but… I also wanna do something else,” he said teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows at his flustered brother. 

Leo let go of Don’s dick and started slithering down his front, kissing and licking his way until he was between Don’s legs. He grinned up at his brother, licking his lips before taking Don’s cock into his mouth.

-

Leo was right: Don’s own words meant nothing, he meant nothing. His mind was clouded... why was he pissed at Leo again? He was making him feel incredible. Hearing Leo's dirty talk as he jerked him off was becoming more of a fight than he could bear.

That was till Leo suddenly stopped. Don’s cock twitched hard as if seeking that hand again. He watched as Leo traced his body. It was impossible to hide his shame as Leo stopped him from closing up. 

"Wait Le-OOH!" He whined when his brother took him into his mouth. His hand snapped down onto Leo's head in an attempt to stop him and control the motion. It didn't really work though as Leo was in complete control, making him melt.

-

Leo started by teasing Don with light licks along his length, chuckling every time his brother tried to push his head down. He grabbed his wrist and forced it to the side. The next moment Leo went to town by deep-throating his brother. He moaned deep in his throat, the sound pulsating against Don’s cock. 

His other hand that wasn’t holding Don’s wrist, traced his brother’s side, ran along his sharp hips, fingers teased along his twitching inner thigh until they dipped down to his wet hole. Leo didn’t play around this time as his finger pushed into his brother’s tight body. He felt the heat, and the tightness gave almost immediately, Don’s body open and hungry for more. His finger traced back out and then in again as he started a steady pace of finger-fucking Don while still sucking him off.

_ He’s so hungry for me. God, I want to fuck him so bad, I’m-- _

Leo realized his groin was burning with need as his own half-hard cock slipped out between his legs. His hips involuntarily ground forward and into the covers under him, seeking friction to alleviate the tightness below.

_ Fuck… _

He focused on his brother’s harsh breathing and moans. Donnie was so into it… 

Leo rose up, his brother’s cock slipping out of his mouth with a wet pop, saliva glinting over his chin in the diim light. He didn’t stop finger-fucking Don however, and a grin spread over his lips as Don looked up at him with glazed-over eyes that were far too lost in the haze of lust.

“Tell me, Donnie….Tell me how much you want me, baby…”

-

Donnie had absolutely lost control at this point, his eyes snapping shut as Leo went down on him. His hand was swiped away and he had no idea where to put it. He had become a twitching mess and ended up bringing his hands up to cover his mouth and hold his head.

He felt so high, he was losing his grip.

He bucked up towards Leo, his grip on himself tightening. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so free right now, maybe it was the dirty talk. 

"oH FuCK" his voice broke as Leo's fingers entered him, his eyes snapping open wide. He hadn't been expecting that. He gawked as he got used to the new pace, it hurt but he couldn't help but buck down against that hand. He attempted to grab Leo again but was forced off again. 

Then it all stopped, the warmth over his cock becoming a cold wetness. A groan ripped from his throat as he lifted his head, eyes falling down his body to Leo's hands fucking him mercilessly. His body bucking down onto those fingers and his hard cock now bobbing in the cool air, right next to Leo's hard dick.

He couldn't think, was he even breathing? He was losing his mind. What little attention he had left fell onto Leo when he spoke. 

_ how much he wanted Leo to fuck him? _

This time when Donnie reached up he wasn't slapped away. His hands brushed over Leo's broad shoulders, his hot wet mouth growling as he lifted his body closer to Leo.

"S-so bad, divided by zero, i-infinite." He gasped, pulling Leo into a deep kiss, only to pull back and bite down on Leo's bottom lip hard, half-lidded eyes set on his target.

"You better fuck me."

-

Leo growled deep into the hungry kiss and hissed when he felt the bite. Donnie was downright feral and it made Leo twitch with anticipation when those thin wrists slithered up around his neck.

When Donnie gave the order, Leo almost blew his load just from hearing his brother actually say it out loud.

_ Fucking hell…  _

Those words made Leo’s body move out of instinct: ripping his hand out and shoving his dick with one swift movement deep into Don’s hot, tight body until there was no more room to go further. A loud groan tore itself from his throat just from feeling that sweet tightness all around his cock.

“Fuck…!! ah…” 

He opened his eyes, now face-to-face leaning over Donnie and staring at him. Don’s expression was a mixture of pain and pleasure, nails digging into his shoulders as he tried to ground himself. 

Leo didn’t wait for further commands as he started thrusting his hips with calculated, sharp movements, setting a steady pace. His breath came in short puffs as he looked down at his brother, wanting to see every bit of emotion.

“Tell me...how much...you love it…when I fuck you....” Leo ground out between each thrust, his own expression hungry as he soaked himself in the vision before him: Donnie, completely unhinged and beautiful.

He wanted to keep this memory forever because somewhere at the back of his mind he felt a voice telling him it’ll never be like this ever again…

-

"OH GOD!" Donnie screamed as he was entered, his fingers digging into Leo's bare shoulders. 

The pain burned, though his spot had been slammed, causing him to buck under Leo. Before he could adjust Leo started fucking him deep, hungry moans grating out of his throat so hard he thought he would choke. When Leo got close enough Donnie wrapped his spread legs around Leo swiftly. He once again forced Leo closer by pressing his body up, until his loose cock rubbed between them and their foreheads pressed together.

"Y-you... only you can make me feel like this--!" He growled in a husky tone, biting Leo's lips hard enough to draw blood, before he pushed him back. He fell onto his soft shell, releasing Leo's bruised shoulders but grabbing the trails of Leo's headband to keep him close enough.

"Now shut up and _ fuck me _ !" He yanked Leo's bandana tail harshly before he bucked with another loud growl, his own hand grabbing his loose cock as he shamelessly stroked himself, gaze locked on the only person that mattered.

"Leo--!"

-

Leo’s eyes widened as he kept thrusting deeper. Donnie wasn’t just feral, he was downright animalistic.

_ Is this even him?... I’ve unleashed a beast-- _

He didn’t have time to finish that thought as Donnie yanked him down and bit him so hard he yelped into his brother’s mouth, tasting his own blood. Leo was kept close, held by his bandana tails like a horse being ridden. Wasn’t he supposed be be in control here? What was happening?

Don’s harsh words and even harsher handling made something dark start to boil in Leo’s gut: the need to _ hurt back _ . His brows furrowed, lips pulling back into an angry snarl. Before he lost control of his quickly dissipating temper, he realized his brother was playing with his weakest link: his emotions.

_ Two can play that game. _

He was swift in his next movements. Ducking his head, he let the bandana slide right off his head as Donnie pulled hard again. He grabbed both of Don’s wrist and slammed them above his head, pinning him there. Leo’s knees spread wider for balance, pushing his body forward, which in turn made Don’s hips rise even higher in his lap as he fucked into him mercilessly.

“You will cum untouched or you don’t cum at all,” he snarled, hips snapping frantically. The red marks burned around his eyes as he stared down his brother, daring him for a come-back.

-

Donnie could barely register what was happening anymore. The tent was shaking, the air full with their joint musk as he found it hard to focus on anything but Leo. His body was on fire and his brain was dislodged. As he tugged at himself harshly his hands were snatched and pinned above. The blue tassel falling with grace and landing across his face as Leo spread him and began to dig deep into him. 

"AHH GoD!" It hurt, he wouldn't lie. His eyes screwed tight as his breaths became short gasps - he could barely breathe. He dared to peek up at the beast atop, the corners of his vision flashing with the blue hue of that bandana across his snout with every thrust - the very object he had used to jack off multiple times in the past.

His attention seemed to fall onto it and away from Leo purposefully. He snapped at it, grabbing the tassel in his mouth as if to mock that his lips’ attention was elsewhere. Sending Leo a snarled grin as he rubbed into the material as if it was the one fucking him raw.

-

A dangerous, dark grin spread across Leo’s lips as he realized what his brother was doing with his fallen bandana. Oh, this was perfect. 

Just  _ perfect _ .

“That’s right, baby... You think about me--... all the time, huh?” his eyes half-lidded, Leo stared at his brother with smug arrogance as he kept pounding away.

“You keep--...stealing my bandanas to--… jerk off to the idea of me--... inside of you…”

A drop of sweat rolled down his face and neck. The tent felt like it was on fire - nothing like the cold they’ve felt earlier in the day. Donnie’s body burned him inside out and he was so ready for it, the squelching sounds of their fucking the only sound filling his senses. It drove him insane.

“You can--… smell me on that--...piece of fabric and--… you get so hard…”

He was going to push Donnie over the edge just by talking dirty to him. When ideas take route in one’s brain, those ideas start dictating how the body responds. Sex was an activity that happened on a mental plane more than a physical one - Leo knew that. He knew because he also needed to think about his brother to drive himself to climax every time he jerked off in the past.

“Every time--...you wish it was me--... touching you--… and now--…”

He was in Don’s face, lips brushing against lips as he kept talking, his eyes never leaving his brother’s.

“--I’m here… so you better cum for me, you little  _ slut-- _ ” he snarled, biting down on Don’s neck hard enough to bruise. He pushed his brother’s legs so far back Don was basically folded in half while Leo fucked him into the ground, hitting his sweet spot every single time from this angle, driving him quickly towards climax.

-

Don’s grin grew wide, the bandana had Leo talking and it's was hotter than ever.

"Yes," he thought about Leo all the time.

"Yes," he stole them to jerk off to the thought of his brother.

"YEs--" he could smell Leo on the fabric and it made his dick twitch.

"YES--!" He wished it was Leo every time.

The final statement, the tent, the smell, the sounds - it all pushed him higher as his eyes locked with Leo's. A moment of clarity and the need for Leo took over as Don felt himself reach his peak, his eyes rolling back into his head. 

"YES! YES I'M C---"

Before he could finish his lustful scream he was forced backwards and practically crushed beneath Leo. He was mid climax when Leo bit down hard.

"gGAAH!" He screamed.

Leo penetrated Donnie so deep he felt like his insides were being rearranged. His vision went white as he climaxed down onto himself - not that he could feel it. Every deep thrust after sparked stars into the white of his vision, followed by loud pained cries. 

He couldn't breathe, his breaths falling to wheezes and sobs. The deep thrusts only fuelled him more and more as he road the intense pain and pleasure out.

-

Hearing Donnie screaming like he was dying and that body slamming down around his cock sent Leo right over the edge.

“....oooOOH FUCK!! NNGH--AAH--!” a throaty groan ripped from his throat as he moaned his release into that long neck.

Leo rode the high of his release as long as it lasted, hips snapping as he coated his brother’s insides with his cum. His mind was completely emptied, washed clean from every thought while he tried to hold himself up on trembling arms.

He slid out of Don’s body when he felt his cock soften and rolled off of his brother to the side, trying to catch his breath. Both their harsh panting filled the tent, together with the strong musk of their sex and cum, the heat they’ve worked up still holding.

Leo slowly opened his eyes, feeling drowsy and more sated than he’d ever felt. He turned his head towards his brother, making sure he was still in one piece.

-

Donnie was at least conscious when Leo came, his ignored semi-hard dick squeezing out any remaining orgasm. 

He still wasn’t getting enough air though, he couldn't feel his lungs, or anything for that matter. He merely wheezed as Leo crushed him and pumped into him to ride out his peak. There was no attempt to open his eyes, he didn't have the strength to. 

_ Crap... _

He didn't have the strength to do anything, his body falling limp as Leo removed himself. A small noise in the back of his throat was the only implication that his body felt anything at all. His body flushed with a sudden heat and he instantly knew what it was: he was passing out. Lack of oxygen to the brain, it was... calming to say the least. There was an attempt to move his hand to find Leo but it was no use - he was gone.

"Leo..." he whispered faintly before he drifted off into the warm darkness.

-

Leo blinked slowly, his mind not quite working yet as he watched Don’s chest rising and falling - first panting, then slowing down to deep breaths, then… wait…

“...Donnie?” he tried. 

No reply came. A cold sweat broke out over Leo’s skin as he slowly sat up, eyes widening as he stared at his brother’s limp, unmoving form.

“Donnie? ...Donnie!” he barked as he started shaking his brother’s shoulder.

Nothing.

Leo quickly felt for his pulse. When he confirmed that his brother was indeed not dead, he sighed with relief, sitting back on his knees. 

Now he had enough sense of mind to really look over his brother: he was a mess. A beautiful, debauched mess. Don’s cock had already retracted but his entire front was covered in his own cum, while Leo’s seed was seeping out of his hole. There were bruises on his thighs and arms where Leo grabbed him too hard, and the bite mark was clear and visible, still bloody on his neck.

Leo felt a mixture of smugness and shame. 

_ That was… really intense… when have we lost control to the point of-- ...this? _

It was obvious that both of them lost it, fuelling each other to get more and more rough. The dirty-talk clearly turned Donnie on and Leo loved dishing it out as well as fucking him raw but…

There was that voice again in the back of his mind, warning him of something bad ahead.

Leo pushed it away. 

_ I’ll… no, we’ll figure this out later. Now I really need to do something about this mess. _

He felt enough courtesy to want to clean up both Don and himself so they wouldn’t have to wake up feeling dirty in the morning. The covers were kinda dirty here and there as well, sweat and cum-soaked, but there wasn’t much he could do about that. He’ll just wrap everything up in the morning and once they get home, make sure that the covers get thrown in the wash before Splinter sniffs anything out. Perfect plan.

Leo got up and opened the flaps of the tent, making sure to air the tiny space before turning in for the night. He took his towel and went down to the lake. It was late, the water was cold but Leo jumped in anyway for the sake of getting the sweat and cum off of his body. The water’s coldness instantly broke the remaining fog from his mind - he was sharp and awake again. 

After taking a dip, he towelled off and then soaked his own towel in the water, bringing it back into the tent. Kneeling next to Don, Leo started wiping him clean. His brother shuddered in his sleep but didn’t wake up. Leo also carefully cleaned the wound on his neck and finally wiped his sweat and tear-soaked face. The cool dampness of the towel had Donnie leaning his face into it, sighing deeply. 

There was something really tender about that one gesture and Leo’s heart swelled. Before he could stop himself, he leaned in and kissed the corner of Don’s mouth.

“I love you...” he whispered.

Saying it out loud actually brought with it an unfamiliar pain in Leo’s heart. He frowned, leaning back up and looking away.

_ I need to focus… _

He dried Donnie off with the other towel and then slipped the cleaner cover over his body. The tent now fully aired, Leo pulled the flaps down and zipped it up. He lay down on his side next to Donnie over the covers and watched him breathing in his sleep until Leo’s eyes grew heavy, pulling him down into deep sleep.

-

Donnie jolted awake with a gasp, only to have a shockwave of pain jolt down his spine.

"GAh!" He fell back into the thin layer of blanket between him and the hard ground. His spine felt twisted and on fire. In fact, his entire lower half burned in pain.

They had gone too far.

That much he already understood at the time but... he didn't regret it. He was just suffering the consequences of primal, hungry sex, he’d have to take it slow. He glanced to his side where he felt Leo laying. His brother was face down and drooling onto the blanket below him. Thoughts of Leo's animalistic expression atop him last night flashed through his mind. It brought a small blush to his cheeks, it might even have sparked some arousal in him but his lower half burned in stabs of pain.

He hissed to himself as he lifted the blanket, revealing his bruised legs. He had been expecting to be hot and sticky but he was surprised to find himself rather clean. 

_ It probably rubbed off on the blankets last night or something....  _

Don let go of the blanket and fell back into the pillow, hand coming up to hold his aching head. What the fuck was he going to tell his dad? How the hell was he going to get home if he couldn't even get up? 

_ God fucking damnit. _

He covered his face with his hands and sighed into them.

_ This is so fucked up... _

-

Leo was brought back from the depth of slumber when he felt Donnie stir beside him. He cracked his eyes open and looked over to see his brother sighing into his hands.

“You ok?” he asked, lifting an eyebrow as he rolled to his side. 

_ Oh….shit, ok that was a dumb question. _

“Uh, I mean… all things considered...” It didn’t sound any better and he wanted to slap himself for it.

_ Water. Yeah, water. He’s probably thirsty after all that… panting last night.... _

“Here,” Leo sat up, grabbed the water bottle and offering it to Don. “You’re probably dehydrated…”

Leo tried to sound normal but his voice was subdued, almost quiet. 

-

Donnie didn't removed his hands from his face completely when Leo awoke, moving his left hand just enough to peek at him. 

_ No, I'm not okay, you moron. _

He watched as a bottle of water was offered to him. He paused for a moment, almost considering to not take it due to the fact he would have to move. Though his throat felt dry and he imagined his voice would still be husky from all the screaming...

So he removed his hands from his face and placed them beside himself. He hissed in pain as he slid himself upright. God, he couldn't even pretend to be fine... He took the bottle and gulped down a few sips before sighing in relief. His eyes fell to the bottle that he nursed in his hands as he cleared his throat.

"I... I don't think I can walk." He admitted, his thumbs tracing the label. 

_ This is so embarrassing... _

_ - _

Leo was about to say he’s sorry for hurting him but… was he really sorry? No, not really. Last night was pretty much a lay of epic proportions and yeah, there were consequences - mostly for the receiver. Donnie never protested, in fact: he literally ordered Leo to fuck him into the ground. 

The only thing Leo  _ could _ do at this point was to help Donnie get off this hill.

“I can piggyback you to the battle shell. We can tell dad that we got into an epic fight with a giant bear.” 

Leo was completely serious, until he added…

“...and I saved your life. Which makes me a hero. Or a knight on a white horse. Take your pick,” he grinned and winked at Donnie, obviously joking and trying to lift the mood.

-

Donnie watched as Leo fabricated a story for their family. It wasn't the greatest lie he had come up with but if he let Leo do the talking they might just get away with it. Donnie placed the bottle down beside him, though his hands lingered on the cap.

"What about the Leo-sized bite on my neck? My hoodie won't cover it all..." 

God, he could feel the embarrassment creeping across his cheeks. For the first time since last night he gazed over at Leo, noting the cut on his lip that looked pretty great on him.

He wasn't sure how he felt about it all, or how he felt about Leo... He just wanted to go home…

-

“We’ll say…” Leo started as he rummaged through his backpack. He pulled out a clean blue mask and rose on his knees to lean closer to Donnie. He hooked the bandana over Don’s neck and started tying it loosely around to hide the bite mark. “...that you cut your neck and you tied it up to prevent an infection.”

Leo was leaning in close to make sure the tie wasn’t too tight or too loose. Once satisfied with his handiwork though, he leaned in completely to put a gentle kiss where the bite was under the fabric.

He nuzzled Don’s ear as he whispered, “A kiss to make it better.”

-

Donnie’s tired eyes just watched as Leo grabbed one of his bandanas and approached him. He winced as it was tied, Leo had actually bit him quite harshly. Though the gentle kiss and kind words were unexpected. It was so confusing to see his menacing brother be so kind and caring...his chest swelled at the thought.

"Leo... just hand me my backpack and help me stand." He gazed away, though his tinted cheeks betrayed his monotone expression.

-

Leo leaned away with a frown, taking a moment to study his brother’s expression. Don was being his stubborn self, as usual. After a short pause, Leo handed him his back pack but didn’t offer to help him stand.

“I’ll carry you whether you like it or not. Pack your stuff, I’ll do the rest.”

Without further ado, Leo stood and started collecting their things and throwing them into his backpack.

-

Donnie scoffed as he was handed the bag, his once gentle expression falling to a more grumpy pout. This limited movement was already proving to be annoying. Reaching into his bag he grabbed a small bar, one of his old tech bo staffs which basically just a foldable walking stick. His father had let him bring it for the hike. He clicked the button on the side and it extended to full length.

Don sighed to himself as he prepared to move, pushing his backpack to the side. Despite the protest from his body, he placed the staff onto the tent floor. He wasn't going to depend on Leo.

"GAGh!" With a forceful tug he was able to stand but his body flared up, his back twisting in pain.

_ God, it stings! _

He took a moment before releasing a held breath, his shaky legs depending on the staff alone to stand. Despite it all he tried to keep a brave face as he reached down for his backpack with a wince.

-

Leo whirled around to the sound of Don’s painful groan and marched right over to him with a deep frown.

“Seriously Donnie? You couldn’t just sit on your ass for five minutes until I helped you to stand?” he said accusingly.

Before Don could protest, Leo snatched him off of his feet and took five big strides to take his brother out of the tent, holding him bridal-style in his arms. He didn’t even have time to register how light Don felt in his arms.

Leo had half a thought to just drop Don ass-down on the grass outside, but thought better of it and placed him down gently in a sitting position. He also grabbed the staff that Don was still clutching and yanked it out of his hands so he couldn’t repeat the same stunt.

“Stay here till I’m done and stop complaining,” Leo barked at his brother with a frown before turning to march back towards the tent in order to start taking it apart.

-

Don hissed as he leaned down to grab the backpack, any movement sent his back ablaze but he managed to touch the tip. Leo had a different idea however, snatching him up as if he was a child and taking five long strides out of the tent before Donnie could protest.

Next thing he knew he was outside on the soft grass. Just as he was about to tell Leo off, he spotted Leo’s harsh features, making him shut his mouth. Not only did his body hurt but for some reason having Leo look at him like that felt like a punch to his already aching gut. Instead, he brought his knees up as far as he could (which wasn't that far considering it hurt to bend them), choosing to gaze over the lake with a pout. It felt so degrading not being able to walk unassisted and he hated to seem fragile. 

-

It took Leo about ten minutes to take apart the tent and put everything away, including their sleeping bags, utensils and other things. Why is it that when you pack up stuff, it never seems to fit the same way when you first brought it with you? Leo had to use his foot to shove his towel in at the top of his already overstuffed backpack. It also served as an outlet for his rising frustration with Donnie.

_ Why is he always such a blockhead? God forbid he actually asks for help…. _

When everything was done and ready for departure, Leo turned towards Donnie. His brother was sitting in the same spot, turned towards the lake, back slouching and probably pouting. 

Leo sighed, his shoulders sagging. Suddenly he felt like an asshole for losing his temper. Donnie was in pain and even if it was technically no one’s fault, it was still Leo who roughed him up like that.

Taking a deep breath, Leo approached him quietly from behind. He kneeled down behind him and reluctantly circled his arms around his brother’s shoulders, pulling Donnie into an embrace.

“Hey…” Leo said quietly, nuzzling Don’s cheek in an attempt at an apology, “...we should get going.”

-

Donnie didn't dare to look back at Leo as he packed up their things. Instead his mind drifted to the lake that they were soon to leave behind. He really should find a clean pool for swimming back in the sewers at home, he missed it so much. He longed for the water even now but there was no way he could get up and go for a dip in this state, he would probably just sink.

He sighed to himself only to find a light warmth push down on his shoulders. He didn't take his eyes off the lake as he was nuzzled, leaning into it slightly.

"I don't want to go home," he whispered against Leo's cheek.

Shit, he had said that out loud. 

He paused before moving away from the affection against his cheek, embarrassment dragging him away.

-

Leo’s eyes widened with realization: Donnie longed for the water. 

Of course... The sewers back home were a swamp compared to the clear, transparent water of the lake and Don belonged in it due to his breed.

Leo didn’t reply, instead he twisted around to hook his arms under Don’s back and knees, picking him up again. He could feel Don’s flustered eyes on him but he didn’t look back at his brother. Instead, he looked straight ahead as his legs moved towards the lake. He was careful with Don in his arms as if he was carrying glass. Leo smiled when he felt Don leaning against his shoulder, hiding his face in his neck.

Once on the shore, he threaded the water carefully, slowly sinking the further he went. The water was cool but not cold. It felt nice on his skin. Soon enough the water reached Donnie as well and Leo stopped when they were chest-deep in the clear, blue lake.

Only now did he look down at Donnie who was still hiding his face in his neck.

“Does this feel good?” he asked while he rocked his brother gently through the water.

-

Donnie hissed as he was picked up again out of the blue, eyes glaring at Leo. That was until he realised they were walking toward the lake... leaving their belongings behind. 

His eyes were now curiously watching the water around them slowly rise as they threaded deeper. The cool water helped ease the pain of his lower half and took his mind off the stress of going back to the lair. He didn't let go of Leo as his attempt to move his legs sparked a hiss. Instead he pulled him closer and peeked over Leo's shoulder at the ripples behind them. 

"Amazing," he whispered in reply, the joint warmth of his brother and the coolness of the lake soothing his pain.

He realised was going to miss the lake and moments they had shared here.

"We should come back here one day..." he said, implying when they were older. A moment in the future when things were sorted out and less confusing. Don closed his eyes, enjoying the water as he was rocked. He could almost picture it.

_ If only things were that easy... _

-

Leo closed his eyes, imagining a future where they indeed came back here… Together. Hand in hand. It felt…

_ Unreal. _

There it was, that voice in his mind again, telling him it was never going to happen.

Leo forced down the urge to shake his head in an attempt to dislodge the anxiety. These little moments with Donnie, when he would let himself be held... Let him be close and gentle… They were so rear. Leo felt like he was dancing on a thin thread that could snap any moment, propelling him back into the reality of their situation.

The sad ring in Don’s voice didn’t help matters.

“Yeah, we really…” he swallowed the lump in his throat, “...should…”

Don’s arms were tight around his shoulders and he never wanted to let him go. He pulled his brother into a careful, close embrace, burying his own face in the crook of Don’s neck. His scent felt calming and familiar.

-

Don stared at the water. Leo's words were lost as his mind danced with idea of _ what could be _ … until he felt a presence on his neck, uncomfortably close to his wrapped wound. It pulled him from his daydream but left a unfamiliar warmth in his chest.

Something told him they would come back.

"Leo..." His grip tighten momentarily, showing a rare moment of vulnerability. "Do you think you could carry me back to the tank?"

-

Leo opened his eyes and a small smile spread across his lips when Don finally asked for his help. Funny how small things like that could warm his heart.

“Sure…” he said quietly.

He wasn’t going to let Don walk on his own anyway. Leo thought of the way back, of meeting up with their family and came to the conclusion that he didn’t want to go home, either. It felt like this was the only place where they could be free (well, as free as Don’s stubbornness would let them) - away from prying eyes, ears on every wall… Just the idea of having to sneak around the lair to steal a kiss gave him a headache.

Leo let them soak for another couple of minutes, not wanting to break the spell. Neither of them spoke, there was nothing more to be said. They simply enjoyed each other’s company in the silence of the lake until Leo knew he couldn’t drag it out any longer without risking their family come looking for them.

After Leo helped Donnie dry himself down with a towel, he took his brother onto his back while Donnie shouldered both of their backpacks.

Leo took one last look at the lake and the clearing. He never knew the quiet of the forest would make him want to stay here. Usually he was the loud one and yet, he wasn’t looking forward to the bustling of their family back home…

Turning and making sure Don was seated securely on his back, Leo took a deep breath and started the tiring trek back to the battle shell, their forms disappearing into the silhouette of the swaying trees.


	5. Shower encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now back at the lair, Don and Leo keep exploring their newfound "casual" relationship.

It was quite late in the evening now, Donnie had finally finished his training regimen. Due to being basically incapacitated for the past couple of days Splinter had him stay behind for a double intensive training session today. 

Why had they all even agreed to continue training with their father after their survival trip was beyond him. He was already falling behind when it came to strength and the few days without training really started to show. He was unable to block any of his brothers’ advances and more so his father’s. In fact, the training did not cease until he managed to block one of Splinter’s attacks. 

His body still ached slightly from the trip. Today had been the first day he had been able to even join his brothers for training. His joints were sore, his muscles burnt out and his privates were still raw. 

He needed a shower, which is where he currently found himself, purple towel in hand as he entered the large bathroom. His brothers had finished training hours ago so he found himself alone. Not that he minded, that meant more hot water for him and plenty of time in case he wanted to... relieve himself. 

With a large stretch his bones cracked and clicked. He released his battle shell and hung it up on a hanger. Next came off his gloves, knee pads, belt, foot covering, googles and finally his trademark purple bandana, landing straight in the laundry basket. He made a final stop at the mirror as he caught his reflection.

_ Back to normal... _

He sighed as he tugged and pulled at the bags under his eyes. He swore that after he returned from the camping trip his skin seemed lighter, and the bags under his eyes were faded. His gaze drifted to his neck where the “'bear’s” bite mark used to be, seeming to have almost healed by now to his relief. He still couldn't believe his family bought the whole 'attacked by a bear' scenario. Actually to his surprise only Raph had approached him afterwards to confirm it was a bear... and not Leo. Raph had thought they got into a fight and that Leo had beaten him up (which was the complete opposite to what had happened…).

Don shook his head to dispel the memories of what had happened. It was over now, Leo and him had barely spoken since, spare the off-hand comment or jab at each other. They were home now with their family and it was still a touchy subject. Just the thought of Leo seemed to drained him. Why couldn't he just have sex with his brother whenever he needed??

_ Why do relationships have to be so complicated? _

He sighed to himself one final time. Enough ruminating, it was time for a well deserved shower.

-

After they got back from the forest camping trip, Raph made sure to chew Leo out for letting Donnie get hurt. He wasn’t buying the bear-story but Leo dodged every question that suggested otherwise. His red-masked brother even accused Leo for roughing Donnie up, and Leo had to do his best to keep a straight face.

_ Yeah, I roughed him up… you have no idea how.... _

The following days he kept stealing glances at Don whenever he wasn’t looking. Seeing him hobble around, his whole body obviously in pain made Leo cringe with guilt. It also made him wonder just how much one could get hurt during sex… the thought never occurred to him before but now he actually had to keep it at the forefront of his mind. Yes, Donnie turned him on (oh-so-much…), and it brought out an animalistic need in him to just fuck him raw - which is what happened, basically. And now his family (especially Raph) were on their backs, asking questions that hit way too close to home.

Still, Leo would rather admit something that wasn’t even true (that he beat Donnie up), rather than the actual truth. Raph let him off the hook in the end after not getting anything from him, but he said he’ll keep an eye on both of them… which was the last thing they needed. It was already hard enough to find some alone-time now that they were back in close-quarters with each member of their family, and now Leo would have to watch out for Raph’s prying eyes, too?

_ Fucking perfect… _

Leo and Don made a silent agreement to avoid each other for a few days. Donnie needed to heal, and both of them needed some alone-time to… well, digest exactly what had transpired between them during those two days out in the wilderness. 

Leo came to the conclusion that he couldn’t leave Donnie alone. He wanted to be with him.  _ Really  _ be with him. Whenever he was reminded of Don’s insistence on keeping it casual, his mind pushed those words aside and instead brought up the memory of him carrying Don into the lake, how his brother held onto him, and his words…

_ "We should come back here one day..."  _

It made Leo space out, thinking about possible ( _ impossible) _ scenarios for the two of them, together… He actually fell off his skateboard several times because of these daydreams and Mikey gave him weird looks. 

_ Dammit… _

It’s been a few days now and Donnie seemed to be healing well. Their father made his brother join their training for the first time since the incident. It didn’t go well. Leo didn’t even go full-out on Donnie, and his brother still couldn’t block his attacks. It brought back the guilt. 

_ He’ll be ok… he just needs some time. _

They were dismissed from the training after two hours of vigorous exercise, but Donnie was forced to stay back. Leo looked back at him from the door of the dojo with sympathy in his eyes before following his brothers out.

He took a quick shower and then fell on his bed, his mind full with thoughts of his brother... Donnie’s skin, his lips… his taste… his slim body and strong thighs, holding onto him as he kept pounding away---

_ Crap. _

He willed those thoughts away before they produced a hard-on. Still, his body felt hot and another shower (a really cold one) seemed like a good idea.

He dragged himself up from bed and shuffled back toward the bathroom. He didn’t check how much time had passed since he left the dojo but when he approached the door, he could hear that the water was running.

_ Donnie… _

Leo took a deep breath and entered the bathroom.

-

With another stretch Don entered the stall. He was still hot from training so he didn't mind when the not-yet warm water hit his skin. He pressed his head to the cold tiles, his teeth gritted and eyes closed as the water heated up.

_ frustrated. _

Donnie wasn't good at expressing his emotions but he was sure good at feeling them. It was shameful enough hobbling around for the past couple of days but to not being able to hold his own in a fight?

_ how exhausting _

The water heated to his preferred temperature as it helped ease the pain his aching bones, but his mental ache persisted. He bought his hands up to rub his temples gently, pressing his forehead more into the tiled wall.

-

Leo approached the stall where Donnie was soaking under the shower and stopped in front of it. His brother clearly didn’t hear him enter. 

Leo took note of how Donnie was slouching, his shoulders sagged, forehead pushed against the tiled wall before him in a tired fashion. His bare shell looked soft and velvety under the wet surface.

It took only a second of hesitation before Leo stepped in behind him under the spray (he wasn’t wearing any of his gear since he’d shed it all before his first shower) and reached up to touch Don’s biceps gently, caressing up to his shoulders.

“Hey… Are you ok? How did it go with dad?” he asked carefully, peeking forward, trying to see Don’s profile.

-

His eyes snapped open as he felt a presence behind him, before he could react he was pulled into a gentle embrace.

_ Leo _

He let out a heavy sigh, he wasn't really in the mood for affection. He was annoyed and frustrated and he just wanted to curl up in his bed.

"Not good." He mumbled. It was strange, he felt a little relieved saying it out loud. Though he didn't move,

"Where's Raph and Mikey?" The question itself was more of a insinuation that Leo shouldn't be doing what he was doing.

-

“They’re watching a Jupiter Jim movie,” Leo said simply. They both knew that once either brother started watching one of those films, they wouldn’t leave the couch until it was over. Meaning they had at least an hour and a half of uninterrupted alone time.

Leo reached up and touched Don’s jaw, tilting it gently so he could get a better view of the remainder of the bite mark he’d left on his neck. It was almost gone, the scar healing nicely. Leo’s mouth watered just looking at it, he had the sudden urge to suck on that long neck--

He took one last step, brushing up his front snug against Don’d soft shell, leaning into him. His arms circled around Don’s middle and he nuzzled his brother’s shoulder.

There were so many things he wanted to say. 

_ I miss being close to you. I miss your scent. I’m sorry for hurting you. _

All of those things sounded wrong, somehow. And knowing Don, he would have brushed them off anyway. 

-

_ Watching a Jupiter Jim film hm? _

That gave them some time, and was probably why Leo was being so handsy. When his jaw was tilted Don let his head roll to the side. The weight on his shell was comforting enough that he opened his eye to peek back at Leo. The water and the fact he was nuzzling his neck blocked his view, but he had to admit it was nice receiving a hug instead of a wack.

"It took me two hours to land a hit on dad." He admitted. His loose hand slinking up to rub his upper arm nervously. He hated feeling weak, but once again saying what was on his mind relieved some of the built up tension in his chest. 

He let himself lean more into Leo's grasp, the hot water mixed their smells together, reminding him of how much he enjoyed Leo's scent.

-

“You’ll do better next time. You haven’t moved much in the past days, of course you’d become slower than usual,” Leo said against his neck, trying to erase the stress in Don’s mind. He reached up to cover Don’s hand so he would stop the anxious rubs over his arms.

When Leo felt Don relax against him, he took the opportunity to kiss his neck gently, licking at the wound as if in apology. His arms tightened around his brother, pulling him even closer. Leo could feel himself getting aroused but he ignored it - Donnie just had the effect on him whether he liked it or not.

“You smell so good…” he breathed against his neck.

-

Don huffed to himself as his hand was stopped, brows furrowing against the shower wall. The small licks on his neck had him growing nervous, nervous enough that he pushed off the wall and spun to face Leo. He snatched his wrists when turning around and faced his brother with a grumpy scowl.

"No more biting... at least not where they can see." He snapped. Now he was able to take in how the water traced Leo's curves, down his arms, to those legs, before his eyes flicked back up to Leo's as he released his wrists cautiously.

"Did you want something?" He growled,  _ almost _ insinuating that he could be interested in playing around. But who knew really, his mood was all over the place.

-

Leo barely had time to register Don pushing himself out of his arms and spinning around before he even opened his eyes. He straightened his back and met Don’s accusing glare with an unreadable expression of his own.

He didn’t miss his brother’s gaze flicking down and back up though, clearly taking note of his body. He lifted an eyebrow in a silent question.

_ Are you checking me out? _

Leo wasn’t planning on biting Don and it almost insulted him how his brother thought so little of him. But before he could voice his retort, Don asked another question. Leo instantly caught the innuendo.

“Yeah…” he husked.

“...I want you.”

Leo took a deliberate step forward, slapping one palm on the wet tile over Don’s shoulder, the other hooking at the back of his head, pulling him forward into a hungry kiss.

-

Donnie couldn't help but take a step back as Leo's hand slammed against the tiles. As his back pressed against them he hissed at the cold sensation only to be pulled into a hot kiss. His mouth smacked against Leo's as if it belonged there.

_ He had almost forgotten how he tasted. _

This time his hands slunk around Leo's waist, tugging him closer. Their fronts slamming together as the water fell over Leo's back. The deep kiss only parting to allow him to gulp down some needed breaths. Eyes falling half lidded as he stared into Leo's. 

"Mmm... I need this." He whispered against Leo's loose lips before taking them in his own. His hands now digging into those hips and forcing them closer against his own as he ground against them.

He felt the need to bite, claw and scratch Leo in return for their last sexual encounter but he held back. 

_ He wasn't an animal. _

-

Leo groaned into the kiss when he felt Donnie pull him flush against his chest, their hips grinding against each other. He had to reach for his remaining self control to not just lift his brother up against the wall and shove his own cock deep into that body he so longed for. He did shove his tongue deep into that hot mouth though, tasting him finally after just a few days that felt more like years of drought. He was so thirsty for that taste. 

And Donnie was staring into his eyes the whole time…

_ Is this what it feels like to be back on drugs after a break?... _

Don’s wet skin felt warm under his touch, goosebumps forming as his palm glides down, wanting to feel him everywhere. His hands stopped near Don’s hips, grabbing him firmly as he kept grinding in an imitation of sex, leaning in and pushing his brother into the wall. There was a sharp intake of breath when he felt his half-hard cock dropping down between his legs, precum painting his inner thighs.

_ God… I want him so bad… _

“Hng.... I’m so hot for you....” he whispered between gasps and kisses.

-

Donnie didn’t know why but Leo was so intoxicatingly attractive to him, it may have something to do with faint smell of pheromones and the way Leo ground against him.

_ God, he wanted it... _

The rest of his worries melted away as Leo touched him, his hands sending chills cooler than the wall he was pressed against, straight to his crotch. Amazingly he hadn’t felt himself reach semi-erection, Leo’s hot tongue had kept him too occupied, drowning out his concentration with lust. Leo’s words alone drawed a growl out from the back of his throat that he positively reinforced with a hungry kiss. He let go of one of Leo’s hips, swiftly jamming his hand painfully between them until he found what he’s been searching for. Leo’s hard cock was more than enough proof that he was telling the truth. Don gave it a tight squeeze before breaking the wet kiss and slamming their foreheads together.

“I can see that,” he teased whilst panting. His thumb traced over the tip of Leo’s dick playfully, a smirk finding its way to his lips.

“What do you want me to do about it?” He growled, tempting those wet lips with a lick, half lidded eyes locked with Leo’s curiously.

-

Leo almost choked on his own spit when his brother grabbed his dick in a firm grip, a whiny moan escaping past his lips that betrayed just how needy he was for Don’s touch. He thrust up into that hand, arms circling around Don’s shoulders for support, pulling him impossibly close. 

_ God, Donnie’s so hot when he talks like that… _

The sudden sense of command coming from his brother made Leo’s knees weak. Sure, he loved to top Donnie and fuck him like the alpha he believed himself to be, but damn… He also loved the idea of spreading himself to him like a bitch in heat.

He met Don’s teasing tongue with his own, mewling with need. Suddenly, he imagined those lips teasing him much lower and he almost came just from the idea alone.

“I want you to…” he paused and swallowed before continuing, “...go down on me.”

-

Watching his brother cling to him and whine, craving his touch and his touch alone was keeping him alive had Donnie permanently grinning. He continued stroking Leo long and hard as he attempted to speak.

_ go down on you. _

Donnie’s smirk remained and his pumps never missed a beat. Leaning forward he gave Leo a harsh taste of that tongue, teeth biting that bottom lip and dragging it out before he spoke up.

"I suppose I owe it to you." His gaze was locked on Leo's. His free hand came up to hush Leo's lips, implying past events. It felt like a crime going down on Leo when he was now rock hard but he wanted to repay him. In fact over the past couple of days of recovering he may or may not have given a few popsicles a similar treatment in preparation for this. 

He gave Leo one last lust drunk grin before leaning over to his cheek. He planted a slow wet kiss there, then to his neck, shoulder, chest, abdomen until finally he was on his knees, face first with Leo's dick. He licked his lips in preparation, one hand holding Leo's hips away and the other coming to lift Leo’s dick so he could give the underside a long wet lick, keeping his tongue on the underside before closing over the tip. His eyes drifted up to watch Leo as he took him onto his mouth. He managed to get his whole length in and groaned down on it before pulling back painful slow.

_ Leo tasted good, he wanted more. _

-

Leo watched with anticipation, eyes hooded and breath quickening as Donnie started sinking down his body, teasing touches and kisses gracing every corner of his skin.

As soon as his brother was on his knees, Leo stretched his arms forward against the wall and planted his feet in a small split to have balance. The position made him tower over Don, shielding his brother against the water raining down on them both, the droplets pitter-pattering and rolling down Leo’s shell.

His back was warmed by the water but his loins were on fire from Don’s tongue.

Leo growled at the back of his throat when Don started teasing his cock with long, wet licks. His eyes locked with his brother, the mischief in Don’s eyes pulling out a feral grin over Leo’s lips--

\--except he completely lost his composure when his brother swallowed his entire dick in one slick motion, a heavy groan tearing its way out of him.

“...oooHH FUCK--...ahnn--”

_ Crap, I need to keep my voice down but… _

Don took his sweet time sucking on his dick. Leo’s head fell between his shoulders, his breath coming in hot puffs as he watched Don watching him with that lecherous expression on his face like he had Leo by the balls (if he had any). Leo held his hips in one place, fighting the need to thrust down that delicious, wet throat.

_ God… his mouth feels amazing… _

-

Having Leo tower over him with his dick in his mouth was one of the hottest things Donnie could’ve ever imagined. Hearing Leo moan so loud it risked them being caught only fuelled him more. He could tell that Leo was not happy with his slow pace due to how tight his outer thigh felt. 

But Donnie persisted giving long hard sucks and even stopping completely to just suck on the tip. All while watching Leo's reaction, that was all he wanted to see. He wanted to watch him fall apart and forget about the past couple of painful days. 

With another deep throat and slow pull back he decided that was enough teasing. This time he had to concentrate, shuffling on his knees and bracing himself. His eyes slid closed and brows furrowed as he quote 'went down' on Leo at a relentless pace. Being sure to bump his snout against Leo's front to ensure that he was indeed tasting that full dick before bobbing right back up. 

His face lit up red, he could taste Leo's precum seeping out, which he was sure to lap up with his tongue. Leo’s taste was strangely addictive, he wanted more but he couldn't force it down any deeper. If that dick wasn't blocking his mouth he would have been moaning loudly with each pump. Instead it came out as tight groans that vibrated against Leo. At least his brother could feel how much he wanted it.

-

Leo pulled his lips back in a snarl. Don was teasing him in the most erotic way possible and Leo was being watched through wolf-like eyes the whole time. He was a prey to a hungry predator. Don was playing with him like a wolf playing with its dinner… Leo scowled in concentration, eyes shutting closed.

_ Shit… if he keeps this up, i’m gonna blow-- _

The slow suction, the teasing licks...barely-there touches... they all pushed him up and up but it was never enough. He needed more.

He felt the water running down his shell and the side of his face. The shower felt suddenly too hot, he wished he could turn it to a cooler temperature but he lost that train of thought in an instant, his mind completely focused on the only thing that mattered: Don’s wet lips around his dick.

“ngh...fu...ck…” he whispered, barely audible over the rain.

He opened his eyes and took a moment to really look at Donnie below him: he was kneeling on the tile, water rushing past him and down the drain. His skin deliciously wet and shiny… A smug expression on his face that felt all too familiar--

_ Hey, that’s...that’s my look!... _

Then Donnie shuffled, knees spreading, like he was bracing for something and---

_ Oh god is he finally gonna--- _

Don started on a pace much faster than before, deep-throating him non-stop. How was he even able to do that?! Leo’s eyes widened as he felt his dick bump against the back of his brother’s throat.

And Leo couldn’t shut the hell up.

“Oh...God...OOHh….AHN---DEE—!!” 

He had enough sense of mind the slap one hand over his mouth as his shouts wouldn’t stop,  _ couldn’t  _ stop. His eyes shut close again, trying to breathe through the overstimulation, his knees shaking. The one arm he still braced himself with actually buckled and he fell even more forward, now bracing on his whole forearm against the tiles. It pushed Don back against the tiles too as Leo still tried to stay somewhat upright and not crush his brother so he wouldn’t suffocate with a cock down his throat.

He could feel the orgasm coming, loud and clear, so soon,  _ way too soon… _

-

Looks like all that practicing with popsicles paid off. Don had to admit Leo had made it look easy all those nights ago, he just hoped he looked as good as Leo had.

He figured he was doing okay due to the moans he received in return. Damn his stupid family, he wanted to make Leo scream. The distance between Leo and the wall grew smaller, Leo must be getting close. Don couldn't decided if he wanted to stop and fuck Leo or attempt to swallow his load. 

So he just continued with the current scenario, adjusting and slipping his hands up to Leo's waist and sneaking behind to cup his ass in the hot water as he bobbed relentlessly. The whole situation had him dripping, and even though his ass was still sore it craved to be his mouth right now.

Don couldn't take it anymore his body screamed for attention. One hand slid down his own body to grab himself, the sudden attention making him groan as he started stroking himself in a way that he was matching the speed with his bobs, groaning into Leo's dick.

He wanted it, he needed it, he was close himself.

_ God, Leo turned him on so bad, he was addicted. _

-

Leo was literally sobbing now, his moans wouldn’t stop, he didn’t care who heard it at this point (which was a dangerous thought but his mind was miles away from logic). His voice hoarse, each bobbing motion from Donnie sent him crying for more, the needy, muffled sounds escaping past his parted fingers over his mouth, encouraging his brother. He shivered when he felt Don’s fingers glide over his hips and down to his ass.   
  
“Nnnyaah----aaaah---D-Don-niiee---So good--”

It took Leo great effort but he managed to push his upper half away from the wall and actually look down at the sight below as he thrust down Don’s mouth, half wishing it was his ass. 

Donnie looked so good...so wet and downright edible… Leo wanted to bite and taste him everywhere...

Then he noticed the motion past Don’s head. His arm was moving between his own legs...he was jerking himself off!

_ Shit… Did I turn him on to the point of-- _

The idea that Don couldn’t handle not touching himself while sucking him off was what finally pushed Leo over the edge.

“uUUH!! F--FUCK AHH!!!!--”

With a last shout Leo’s hips slammed forward, knocking Don’s head against the wall as he came gushing down his brother’s throat, wheezing and panting with high-pitched moans.

-

Donnie could barely handle it, the build up in his mouth tasted so sweet to him. He could barely swallow it down. Leo was getting loud too, he didn't mind. It drove him crazy. He gripped himself tighter, slick with precum between his stems. 

_ Only Leo could do this to him _

He heard Leo's loud groans and it was enough to send him over the edge. Eyes rolling back, he groaned into Leo's thick dick, bucking into his own hand. Then there was a burst of pain and the world fell dark for a moment, causing his eyes to snap opened. 

_ Leo had bucked him into the wall _

Leo's dick was so deep that a mouthful of the cum sprayed down his throat. Though after the initial buck Leo road out the orgasm into his mouth, filling it with his seed. It choked him slightly which only added to riding out his own release. He could only make out a few choked groans before he pushed Leo's hips back enough to slip the now flaccid cock out of his mouth. He gasped before falling into a fit of coughs, spitting out the remaining cum onto the wet, tiled floor.

_ what a waste _

-

Leo was riding out his release, completely oblivious to what was going on around him other than the sweet haze of sex that hit him. He was leaning against his forearms against the tiles, hips still in motion as he rode out his high, moaning and mewling…

_ Sweet jesus fuck.... that was.... amazing… _

His eyes snapped open when he felt Donnie push him away and he heard coughing and sputtering. His knees bucked but he took the effort of lowering himself slowly, kneeling over Donnie who was still collecting his wits. 

Leo looked down and saw that Donnie was spent, his cock flaccid and half-retracted already. He half-regretted it, wanting to take care of Don himself. Their mixed ejaculate slowly trailed down the drain, the shower still raining down on them taking care of the sticky evidence.

Leo cupped Don’s face and lifted it to face him. The expression he saw there almost made him cum a second time, his spent cock twitching. Donnie looked completely destroyed, in the best way possible.

“Oh fuck… baby… “ he breathed, leaning in and licking off the cum trailing down Don’s chin.

“I hope you enjoyed that drink…” he smirked, before crushing their lips in a hungry kiss, tasting himself on Don’s tongue while lowering himself completely into Don’s lap, their chests rubbing against each other.

-

Donnie gulped down some much needed air, the hot sticky cum in his mouth blocking his windpipes and causing him to cough and spit. Though once he was able to breathe he gulped down some much needed air. His mind glazed over with the taste and feel of Leo, which he found himself missing already.

He let himself be moved by that soft hand. He couldn't fight it, he was already tired from the extra training, he couldn't think.

_ enjoyed the drink? _

Before he could answer Leo was there, lips locked. Donnie pouted and growled into the kiss, Leo was taking his cum from him. His dick twitched as Leo sat on him, his hands slipping onto those thighs and locking down hard. He broke the kiss with a bite, not enough to draw blood but still a nip.

"I love it when you scream for me." He growled before smashing their tongues into each other again and bucking up into his partner.

-

“Ooh?” Leo smirked into that kiss. “Someone got a power trip…” he gasped between kisses and licks. They just couldn’t get enough of each other, hands groping everywhere, their musk mingling and still strong despite the water washing away the evidence. 

When Donnie grabbed his thighs and bucked up into him, Leo groaned into his mouth in encouragement, feeling his dick coming back to life. Only Donnie could make him hard so fast after a good orgasm.

_ Donatello, the magician... _

“How about…” he started, his lips trailing down to Don’s jaw and neck, “... you fuck me… so I can scream some more…”

Family forgotten, all Leo wanted to do was shout his pleasure and ecstasy and feel his brother deep within his bones.

-

Donnie couldn't take it anymore, Leo's sweet, smooth, wet kisses were hotter than the water. He was dazed by lust, burying his face into that wet neck.

_ This scent… he had smelled it at training and now here it was melting in his hands. _

Leo's request went straight to his groin and a long grin took over his features. 

"God, yes." He growled. Before biting down on that neck. He tried to stop himself from marking Leo but he could barely focus. He clamped down on those thighs so he could lift himself and Leo up in one swift motion, slamming him through the water stream and onto the back wall. The water ran down Donnie completely, it was quite refreshing actually but he knew what he wanted.

He leaned out of the stream to lock their lips, bucking against him harshly once more.

"Turn around." He commanded, hungry eyes locked on Leo.

_ Present yourself to me. _

_ - _

When Leo saw that grin spread over Don’s lips, he knew he got the fish on a hook. Then Donnie bit him hard and Leo moaned with a hiss, the pain-mixed-pleasure going straight into his loins as he bucked up into his brother.

Leo was lifted and slammed against the wall, followed by a harsh kiss that left him breathless and he didn’t even have time to mull over where Donnie got the strength to lift them both, when he heard the clear order.

His lips stretched into a flirtatious grin.

“Yes,  _ master _ Donatello…. like this…?” He made a show of turning around, sliding his arms up over the wall as he leaned against it, pushing his ass out and looking back over his shoulder expectantly.

-

Donnie just stared at Leo, shaking his head in disbelief as Leo turned around. His eyes traveling down Leo’s back before he slapped a hand on that ass. Just seeing his own dick standing stiff before that hole made him twitch and hiss to himself.

_ He burned the imagine into his mind. _

It took everything he had not to just slam into his brother and make him scream. His grip on that ass tightened as his other hand lead his dick to Leo’s entrance. A cheshire grin formed over his lips as he began to rub and poke his dick around that tight hole.

"Mmmm, you want it." He mumbled, leaning in and over that shell as he teased. 

"Leo... you want me to fuck you till you scream?" He whispered, mouth clenching shut in another needy hiss as he stared at Leo intensely.

-

Leo gasped when his ass was slapped, followed by a chuckle. He just loved goading his brother on, making him hornier by the minute. He moaned and pushed back into Don’s chest when he felt him curl over his back, that hard cock teasing his entrance. 

_ God yes I want it… _

He squirmed impatiently, a needy sound escaping his throat. The steam from the hot water made it hard to breathe. 

Don was pushing forward and Leo turned his head to lick across those lips that stretched over his shoulder.

“Mmmh…. yeah…” he gasped. His own cock twitched with need, standing tall and proud, precum pearling on the tip.

-

That was all the permission Donnie needed, not wasting a second as he pushed inside Leo with a forceful buck. He groaned to himself as his eyes dared to drift away from Leo's and down to where they were now connected, mouth gawking open as he struggled to catch his breath.

_ it was so tight and warm, warmer than the shower water on his back. _

Both his hands grabbed tightly onto Leo's ass as he started to move. He went slowly at first before picking up speed, falling into a nice rhythm. It felt incredible, so much more intense without alcohol. He couldn't stop himself from making small hissed whines as he bucked, only being able to tear his eyes from Leo's ass momentarily to once again lean forward to his brother’s face.

"F-Fuck Leo... I could fuck you all day," he growled, softly licking that hot neck.

"Let me hear you break," he added. His hand that was firmly cupping Leo's ass slipped down to his thigh, squeezing between them. The pace stopped briefly as he lifted one of Leo's leg up past his waist. 

_ flexible _

Now wide open, Donnie bucked relentlessly into that tight hole, even deeper than he thought possible. He bit down on that neck, marking Leo and hissing to take in enough air as Leo’s scent was choking him.

_...and he loved it _

_ - _

Leo shouted in surprised when Don just straight up  _ rammed _ into him. He instantly bit down on his lower lip, trying to keep his voice down as his eyes widened, hoping his family didn’t hear him.

_ It burns… so hot… _

It hurt, but it was the good kind of pain that Leo found deliciously arousing. He leaned forward even more, arms up high, trying to find balance as Don started rocking his entire body. Leo concentrated on breathing, his head falling forward and hanging between his shoulders. Hearing Don hiss through his thrusts just made him moan more.

_ His voice… _

He loved that voice. That husk. The way Don’s voice dropped an octave whenever he got feral and focused on dishing out that sweet abuse over his body. Whispering dirty things in his ears, licking Leo’s neck… It made Leo shudder in pleasure, goosebumps running over his body.

Then Donnie threw his leg up high and Leo all but scrambled, his arms slipping sideways over the tiles as he almost lost balance. One palm slapped over the side-wall separating the stall from the next one.

“Fuck! Oh god--!!” he gasped because Donnie was suddenly  _ so much deeper and hotter _ . Then the bite came on his neck and Leo howled, hips bucking down onto that perfect dick that split him in half.

“More…! Baby, give me  _ more _ !!” he demanded.

-

Donnie tried not to howl as Leo screamed for him, taking his lips from that now bruised neck up to his cheek. 

"Yeah Leo, I'll give you whatever you want." He growled. The remaining hand on Leo's ass sneaked up into Leo's gaping mouth, forcing his large tapered finger into that wet hole. 

"Take it all." He growled, leaning ever so slightly away from the trembling mess before him and bucking as hard as he could inside him.

"God—!." He tried to talk but his mind was failing him, the wet toy lapping his finger only melting his thoughts more as he now pounded into Leo, throwing his head back to groan into the mist of the shower. 

"Take it ALL!" He yelled over the wet slaps of skin against skin, thoughts completely captivated by the man before him.

-

“aaaAAH! Yeah---!  _ Yeahh give it-- _ -! Ohgod--uhMM--mh--!!” his screams were shortly cut off as Don successfully shut him up by pushing his fingers into his mouth. The noises wouldn’t stop coming from the back of his throat though as Leo started sucking hungrily on those fingers, imagining it was Don’s dick in his mouth. He sucked and licked and bit down when the tempo increased.

_ God I wish I could suck him off again-- _

His thoughts were scattered as Leo stared at the wall ahead of him with hooded eyes but he didn’t really see through the haze of complete lust that took him over. He moaned and keened as Donnie filled him up so deep, _ too deep-- _

He let go of the wall with one hand and thrust it down his front to his neglected cock that bobbed uselessly between his legs, slick with need. He grabbed himself and started pumping with the same relentless pace that Donnie was dishing out.

_ Fuck, I’m gonna cum so hard I-- I can’t take it--!!! _

Leo’s eyes snapped open wide when his orgasm crashed down on him harder than ever, his cum spraying all over the tiles in front of him. His muffled scream escaped past Don’s fingers, head thrown back, body shaking and clamping down on Don’s dick  _ hard _ .

-

_ Leo’s groans were driving him crazy. _

Don couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to at this point, he didn't care who heard. The loud slaps of their bodies colliding, Leo's guttural grunts and whines and his own obscene dirty talk.

"I can't... hold back..." he panted. However he didn't expect Leo to get a muffled scream past his fingers. The body under him quivered in harsh waves as he felt Leo release. He tightened around his dick so much it was almost painful. Donnie gasped to take in air as he dove deep into that tight hold, his hand slipping out of Leo's mouth to press down on Leo's stomach as if feeling for his dick inside, pushing his brother back into him.

"Fffuck! YES, take it—!" The words ripped from his throat as he thrusted deep, reaching climax, bucking up a few times mindlessly to ride out the orgasm, his eyes screwing shut as he panted and whined into the steamy room. 

As the sparkles on the side of his vision faded, he dared to peer down at his brother. Spread so wide, his dick jammed in that tight hole...He loved it. His hand was now rubbing Leo’s warm front, the idea of still being inside his brother making his dick twitch.

-

Leo took it like a champ, whining in pleasure as he felt his brother marking him, painting his insides with his cum. Leo pushed his torso back against Don’s front, melting into him while his brother rode out his orgasm, the wet sounds of skin slapping against skin filling the room over the sound of the shower.

He couldn’t feel his legs anymore. Don’s hold was so tight on his lifted leg that he lost all feeling in it, and the one he still stood on felt like it would buckle any second, unable to take his weight.

The water still raining down on them felt nice though, washing down Leo’s spunk from his belly and the tiles in front of him, as well as the sweat he’d worked up. Leo rested the back of his head against Don’s shoulder, lifting his chin to get more water on his face. A cooler temperature would’ve felt nicer now but he didn’t feel enough strength to reach for the faucet to regulate it.

Donnie stopped moving eventually and Leo felt it when his brother’s softening dick slowly slipped out of his ass. A good dose of Don’s cum spilled right back out and down Leo’s thigh, making Leo shudder. His leg was lowered and Leo almost fell over, dizzy and limbs unfeeling. He caught himself against the wall, panting.

-

It took a few more thrusts as Don felt himself growing soft inside Leo. Having him pressed so close made him shudder against his brother’s hot body. He could feel the water running down Leo's curves and onto his own skin, drawing out another couple of soft rocks from his loins. His tight grip on Leo's leg faulted as he slipped out of him with a groan. 

He felt Leo fall forward but it took him a minute to react. Panting under the water stream, his hands came up to wipe at his face as he attempted to recover. He shook his head under the refreshing stream and stared up at the ceiling for a moment as he came down from his high - only to crane his neck down to see Leo pressed against the wall, ass out, cum clear on his thigh. 

_ God, he looks destroyed. _

Donnie reached out placing a firm hand on that presented ass, pulling it apart to watch intently as his seed dripped out. It made his almost tucked dick throb before he gazed up at the owner of said ass. Leo looked worse for wear, a clear bruise on his leg and neck. Donnie was surprised he could still stand.

"Come here," he grumbled, reaching over Leo to grab his hands. With a tug he spun Leo around until he fell onto Donnie's chest. The water rained down them both now as Donnie held Leo up. Slipping a leg between Leo's for him to basically sit on and hands around his waist to assist with standing. He buried his face into that abused neck with a gentle nuzzle and some soft kisses.

_ Gotta keep your toys clean. _

-

“...n-aaah...s-stop…!” came Leo’s weak protest when Donnie spread his ass for his viewing pleasure. He suddenly felt really exposed and it made him blush a red colour as bright as his markings and he hid his face in the crook of his own arm.

The next thing he knew, Donnie spun him around to take him into his arms and Leo melted right into him, arms latching around his brother’s neck. He could still feel some aftershocks rocking his body and he involuntarily bucked up against Don’s thigh with a few soft moans, riding it out until the feeling faded and his body finally relaxed. 

He felt overstimulated and his skin was sensitive to every soft touch, his senses heightened. When Donnie kissed his neck, Leo mewled, nuzzling him. Then he leaned back until his shell bumped against the tiles, pulling Donnie along with him. 

Leo pushed his brother back a bit just to look him in the eyes. He saw possessiveness in them and it made Leo growl at the back of his throat.

_ He looks so handsome under the shower... _

“Donnie…” he whispered with tired eyes, blinking slowly as he took in Donnie’s every feature, rubbing his thumbs against the back of his brother’s head soothingly.

He pulled his brother in again but stopped just as their lips were about to touch.

“You fucked me so hard… I thought you were gonna break me, baby…”

Before Donnie could reply, Leo stuck his tongue out to lap at his lips before pushing in for a soft, languid kiss.

-

Luckily Donnie was completely spent, so the soft grinding and little noises that Leo made didn't manage to get him hard again. Four hours of intensive physical training followed up by fucking Leo made sure that he was going to sleep well tonight. Just as he was able to relax Leo leaned back against the wall, dragging him along. Once they were secure, Donnie’s gaze set on the other’s smiling red face and half-lidded eyes.

_ Perfect. _

Since he had fucked him from behind, he had missed the incredible view. He found himself fixating on that gaze and the way Leo whispered his name.

_ All mine… _

He felt so spoiled, how had he ended up with a prize like Leo to fuck whenever he needed? Leo pulled him closer but he was already moving to capture those lips he had so wrongly ignored during sex. His face lit up a little, there was just something so sexy about the way Leo said 'baby' to him. He gladly accepted the weak kiss and was sure to give it a deep push in agreement before breaking it to stare at his exasperated twin.

"Now why would I break my favourite toy?" His smile grew wide as he locked their lips once more.

-

Leo smirked when Donnie called him a toy, not thinking about the deeper, potentially disturbing implication of that word. It was just dirty-talk, right? Leo groaned into the kiss before breaking it.

“God, it’s so hot when you talk dirty to me…” he gasped before devouring his brother’s lips again. Since Donnie was pushing him into the wall and successfully keeping him upright between his arms, Leo’s hands were free to roam over his brother’s body, touching and caressing everywhere. His back curved, pushing his chest against Donnie’s, his warmth giving Leo a sense of security.

-

Donnie grumbled into the hot kiss, the hot touches on his body making him buck into it. But he didn't think he could cum again and despite the warm water his muscles were starting to ache. He broke the hot kiss, mouth still ajar as his half lidded eyes watched Leo.

"Mmm, yeah that was fun." He gave Leo one last soft peck before pulling away.

"Can you stand?" He slowly eased off Leo. Once he was standing by himself, Donnie sighed and took a step back. Ducking under the water stream for a moment, letting it fall over his features. He took one last glance at Leo from under the water before he stepped out to grab his towel, pressing his face into it with a growl. 

_ He felt exhausted. _

-

Donnie stepped away from him and Leo already missed his brother’s weight. He nodded when Don asked whether he could stand, then he watched his brother rinse off one last time--

_ Uff… god, his body… _

\--before stepping out to towel himself off. While Donnie was standing with his back towards Leo, he took the time to quickly clean up his nether regions of all remaining spunk. He shuddered when he touched the sticky mess and his sensitive entrance still kinda burned. He tried not to whimper, biting his lip. This time he did turn the shower to a slightly cooler temperature, and it helped his mind to piece itself back together to a more-or-less coherent whole.

When Leo made sure that he was more or less clean, he turned off the shower and stepped out to grab his own towel. He kept stealing glances at Don however - his muscles, still shiny from the dampness, felt more defined and strong. Leo licked his lips and looked away.

They had a great time under the shower and he was glad they kinda got past the post-camping awkwardness, but he wasn’t sure what came next… He tried to ignore the anxiety that was about to creep back into his mind. 

He really shouldn’t care that much, right? Donnie wanted casual, he could do...casual…

The idea made him frown as he was lost in his thoughts, rubbing the towel over his back and didn’t even notice Donnie staring at him.

-

This shower had taken three times longer than Donnie had anticipated. He wiped all the water from his body and rested the towel on his head loosely. His phone was never too far, having kept it in his battle shell that was hung up. Maybe he could squeeze in a few test runs of his latest lazer or something. 

His mind snapped from his train of thought when the water stopped, though he mindlessly scrolled through his phone as he heard Leo drying off. Funny enough it felt okay this time, no awkward air or anything that would tell him Leo was going to make it difficult to maintain this relationship. His gaze caught Leo's as he offered him a nod in response. 

_ God, he was lucky to have access to Leo. _

His eyes betrayed him as they scanned that speckled glistening body that he had just had the pleasure of using. Though his gaze focused on Leo’s neck, a clear hickey left there. Donnie’s loins rolled in pleasure that he didn't show, something about having marked Leo for his own excited him.

"You should pull out your old scarf." Was the only advice he offered, unable to hide his smug grin.

-

“....huh?” Leo was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the comment and it took him a moment to understand why Donnie had said it. He instantly slapped a palm over his neck to hide the bite mark as if to make sure it was really there, his eyes widening.

“Gee, thanks… says the person who forbid me from marking him,” he said in an annoyed voice, but it was followed up by a grin that mirrored Donnie’s, his casual facade falling back into place. 

He did catch Donnie checking him out, though. It made him preen, feeling sexy and wanted by the one person he cared about the most. Leo’s eyes were hooded, one eyebrow lifting challengingly while his stance relaxed, one hand on his hip.

“Look, I know I’m hot stuff and all but you should wipe your chin off before you leave,” he couldn’t help but bite back with flirtation, grin getting wider. Donnie was eating him up with his eyes and if he hadn’t cum twice in a row already, his cock would be getting hard again. 

_ Or you wanna fuck me a third time in the bedroom? _

-

Donnie rolled his eyes and snatched up his discarded goggles, clicking them into place and pulling the towel around his neck. Leo's smugness was endearing, drawing him to get close, arms slinking around Leo's waist and monotone expression locked on as he pressed close.

"Mmm, seeing you pinned against that wall was pretty sexy," he admitted, head craning to the bruised neck to kiss it almost mockingly as he rocked their hips gently.

"You know I'll be up late tomorrow..." he pressed his lips to the bruise, a large grin taking over his features.

"And the lab's sound proof." He growled.

-

Leo’s towel fell away forgotten as soon as Donnie cornered him, hot hands groping his thin waist. Don rocked into him as a reminder that talking like that would get him laid sooner or later. 

“Mmfh… You’re stealing my thunder, baby…” Leo gasped as his brother’s lips pressed to his sensitive neck again. 

“You’re getting too smug...” Leo chuckled when Donnie proposed a time and place for their next thryst. He nuzzled into Don’s long neck, licking a long trail up, the urge to bite him getting stronger. 

“....can do, I guess,” he tried to sound casual but it completely failed when Donnie bit him carefully as a warning. Leo gasped, rocking into him harder when he felt his groin stirring hot again.

_ God, how can I still be on the verge of getting hard after all that?! Maybe it’s biology… _

-

Donnie’s smile grew wide as he felt Leo melt under him. He had to control himself as he could feel himself growing hungry for more.

_ Or maybe he really was just hungry, having skipped dinner. _

"Well it's settled then, tomorrow." He pulled away from his neck following up to Leo's cheek.

"Maybe I could show you my latest invention." He teased, rolling his hips into Leo's, lips brushing Leo's as he spoke.

"It's a particle separator, similar to the device I used to adjust my vision all those years ago. If I can get it to function correctly it could help further understand mystic energy as I might be able to divide the crystal in my goggles--"

-

Leo watched hungrily as Donnie pulled back, hooded eyes locking to his brother’s as Don still kept rocking against him. He started talking with a promise in his voice and Leo thought he’d hear his brother confess something along the lines of building some sort of sex contraption in his spare time out of boredom that he wanted to test on  _ him-- _

But then Don started rambling about his usual nonsense and Leo visibly rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“I don’t care, Donnie,” he cut him off mid-sentence and crushed their lips into a hungry kiss, successfully shutting his brother up. When he finally came up for air, he added, “Just make sure your creepy inventions don’t walk all over us while we fuck.”

He dipped back, unable to stop kissing those delicious lips. God, he could do this all night, just kissing…

-

Donnie’s brows furrowed in annoyance as he was cut off. Classic small-minded Leo, he never wanted to even try to understand science. At this point he was used to being ignored, though that didn't mean he liked it.

He watched in annoyance as Leo pulled back. 

_ walk all over us... whilst we fuck _ ...

The sentence sparked an idea in his head. 

_ a horribly sexy idea... _

His mind now drifting onto that idea, a slick smile coaxed its way onto his lips as he returned the kiss until they broke off.

"Hmm yeah, cool, it's settled. Text me what time you’re coming." It was clear he was now distracted by the new ideas in his head. Taking a step back, he pulled up a document on his phone and grabbed the retractable stylus as he began to brainstorm. After a moment of silence he realised the mood was fading.

"Oh, uh yeah, thanks for the sex." His tone was robotic as his attention seemed divided between Leo and his phone. He leaned in to peck Leo's lips before turning back to his phone and turning away, furiously scribbling down the ideas that flooded his mind.

-

Leo was almost insulted when Don broke the kiss just to be distracted by his stupid phone as usual. He stared at Donnie with a pout and a frown, crossing his arms in annoyance while his brother was scribbling away.

His off-handed ‘thanks’ made Leo sigh in annoyance. 

Then again… Donnie was who he was, his mind always in the clouds about his next project. Leo was almost surprised Donnie managed to stay in the moment while they were having sex. He shrugged the thought off while he hung his towel to dry. It was useless to dwell on it. He suddenly felt pleasantly exhausted and sleep sounded pretty nice now that he was so relaxed after all that sex.

“Sure. Thanks for the blowjob,” Leo quipped back, trying to sound casual as he walked past Donnie and towards the door.

_ And you’re welcome for having my ass… _

He stopped at the door and looked back. Donnie was still immersed in his phone. Leo gave his body another once-over from head to toe (damn...nice).

“Yo, Donnie!” he barked to get his brother’s attention. When Don dragged his eyes up to meet his, Leo grinned at him with hooded eyes. 

“You know, your passion is not as emotionless as I once thought it was…” he trailed off and let the implication hang in the air as he winked one last time before exiting the door.

-

Donnie barely heard what Leo was trying to be smart about. He had a machine idea, it was gonna take a lot of preparation... was it even worth the materials?

_ Would Leo even agree to something like this? _

He had to stop himself from getting hard over the idea. He chuckled to himself as he frantically typed down his notes, barely hearing Leo call out. He ripped his eyes from his phone momentarily, he didn't want to miss any details of his future invention. 

"My passion.. what?" It was too late to ask as Leo was already disappearing behind the bathroom door with a wink. Donnie blinked a few times as if trying to understand what he could mean by that...

_ Science is a emotionless pastime... what... _

Oh well, he shrugged as he returned to the schematics of the 'fuck machine 9000' (beta name). He was walking towards the door with small distracted steps, pausing as he made it to the open door.

This casual fucking was doing wonders for his creative mind and he smiled to himself.

_ He could measure Leo up tomorrow. _


	6. Taking measurements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Don to take those pesky measurements for his new invention. Leo makes his task extra hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my fave scene besides the camping trip, heheh... Enjoy! :P

Today had gone much smoother than yesterday. Donnie’s body had all but recovered, probably due to a certain long shower. He’d also struck a gold mine of inspiration, so much so he had locked himself away in his lab the entire day. He even went as far as to miss training (by bribing his dad with installing more tv-channels for him.)

As such, he had not spent the day working on a mystic crystal divider like Raph had requested, instead planning a much more interesting device. In fact, despite spending the entire day working away at it he was nowhere near completion. There was so much to take into consideration - size, weight, placement - it had his entire mind captivated. 

It had gotten pretty late and he was nowhere near being ready to rest, loading himself with caffeine in anticipation for Leo's arrival. He had even avoided jacking off the entire day in preparation.

Donnie sat at his desk, working on a large schematic for a section of the device. It had been incredibly hard to work on the device’s main build without measurements. This why he had strategically placed himself at the desk where his checklist and other devices he would need Leo's approval for lay hidden around the general area. 

That was if Leo decided to show up.

-

Leo did his best to distract himself the entire day. They didn’t go out, so he played DDR with Mikey, tried to learn new tricks on his skateboard (and nearly broke the wi-fi again when the board flew out from under his feet and crashed against the wall) and re-read his favourite Jupiter Jim comics for the upteenth time (god...when is the new issue coming out anyway??).

Donnie was nowhere to be seen all day, clearly locked in his Bat Cave (Leo’s oh-so-smart name for the lab that Donnie hated) and he had also missed training. Leo kept thinking about their agreed “rendezvous” this evening and it made him jittery with anticipation. 

Memories of them fooling around in the shower kept flashing through Leo’s mind and there was only so much he could do not to groan when the feeling shot straight into his loins. 

The idea that they would fuck in Don’s lab made him hot all over.

Raph came up to him at one point and asked if he felt alright. This was when he was alone in the Game Room, staring blankly at the credits of a game he’d just failed to beat. Leo realized he’d completely spaced out, thinking about Don’s wet skin and heavy musk. He laughed it off nervously and sprinted out of the room before Raph would ask any more questions.

At 10 PM he crashed into his bed, pretending to turn in for the night, but all he did was toss and turn, staring at the clock and the ceiling, wondering when it would be a good time to go up to the lab. He decided to play it safe and wait till the rest of the family turned in.

He texted a quick “C u @ 1 AM, don’t fall asleep” to Don and then tossed his phone on the nightstand.

After a couple of minutes he grabbed his phone again, deciding to play games on it to pass the time and to avoid 1) getting horny to the point he’d have to jack off and 2) falling asleep.

At 1:05 he showed up, the door to the lab sliding open with a hiss as he stepped into The Territory of the Mad. He found Donnie sitting at his desk, working on something.

_ Ok, play it cool… _

“Heeey…” he said in a lilting voice as he sauntered closer, one hand on his hip. 

-

Donnie checked the time on his phone: 1:04. Donnie scoffed to himself. Leo said 1 AM, he 

probably fell asleep. Donnie drew another ruled line across the schematic, wiping away the eraser dust before laying down the ruler again with another strong flick. He wasn't getting pissy that Leo was running late, nope, he just thought when you say 'casual' it could be a bit more 'still on time'. It had been incredibly hard to keep his mind off of sex and focus on building a sex machine...

_ where was that moron? _

It seemed that his prays had been answered when he heard the lab door slide open. It made his semi hard dick twitch, (it had been like that most of the day.) However he was good at keeping his composure and simply continued drawing and shading the metal polls of the device.

"You’re late." Donnie mumbled in reply, only then daring to flash Leo a glance before snapping back to his paper. Even just glancing as his future guinea pig sent images of potential situations for his new device.

He wanted to laugh but instead a long grin took over his lips under his tired eyes.

-

“Five minutes is not late. But if you insist, then I’m  _ fashionably  _ late,” Leo chirped in response to the jab. 

Was Donnie checking the clock for real? That would mean that he’s eager to play. Well, that was good news for him. The thought made Leo grin.

“Sooo.... what are you working on?”

Leo tried to peer over Don’s shoulder to see the schematics. Whatever he saw there didn’t make much sense to him.

-

Don mindlessly scribbled on the blueprint, his overused, hyper fixated brain taking an extra minute to stop working. He peered up to where Leo had been standing, only to pause and look to his side where Leo now was. 

"It's... just a new toy." He placed his pencil back into the holder before beginning to roll up his work.

"Anything happen today? I'm surprised no one bothered me." He grumbled as he put the print into a tube for storage. His brothers constantly bothered him to fix stuff or build them something, more so Mikey but... He was more surprised that Leo hadn't snuck in sooner. Perhaps he was the only abnormally, constantly horny teenager in the lair.

-

“Not much… I broke my skateboard again, so you’re gonna have to fix that.” he shrugged as if it was the most natural thing.

Leo kept glancing over to the now rolled-up blueprint.

“So that toy...or whatever. You worked on that all day? I mean, you even skipped out on training.”

They were pretty used to Don getting immersed in his inventions and downright forgetting about training or gaming hour with the family and such… but this was still a little weird and it peaked Leo’s curiosity.

He leaned over Don, stretching out his hand to grab the blueprint and have a better look at it.

-

Hearing of Leo's skateboard made Don raise his brows momentarily, surprised that Leo hadn't come in and dropped it on his lap as soon as it happened. Though no matter, he was able to get a lot done.

"Yeah I was mostly drawing out the plans..." he noticed the reaching hand and held them a tad further from Leo.

"I should have the beta up and running tomorrow if I stay up tonight." He pulled up a little cardboard tube that he slipped the plans into, slamming the cap on before turning to face Leo.

"You don't have to pretend to care, we both know why you’re here." He admitted, a small colour to his cheeks as he tapped the desk in front of him, right next to his clipboard with a interesting list of of measurements he was to obtain by the end of their session.

That and he was tired, this would make things easier.

-

Leo raised an eyebrow in response to Don’s last remark.

“...talk about getting straight to the point,” he said while moving his balance from one leg to the other, as if contemplating something, one hand on his hip.

“Well, I guess then…” he started as he grabbed the back of the chair Don was occupying and turned it so Donnie was facing him. Leo pushed one knee right between Don’s thighs and up to his crotch to balance on as he leaned forward into his brother’s personal space. One hand touched Don’s stomach and slid up in a slow caress, while the other grabbed the arm of the chair for support.

“...let’s not waste any time,” he finished with a smug grin, hooded eyes twinkling with the promise of hot sex before he closed the remaining distance between them, crushing their lips together with a groan.

-

Donnie made an effort to keep himself calm and collected but, seeing the way Leo looked at him he knew that his brother had probably been horny all day just like him. However, Donnie’s brain was not one to drop an experiment, though Leo had a way of capturing his attention. 

When Leo kissed him it felt so right, he had been missing the other’s touch. It was probably because he had sex on his mind all day. Don rode out the needy kiss, feeling a wave of pleasure roll from his chest through his stomach, down to his groin. He brought a hand up behind Leo's head to pull him down, deepening the needy kiss. Using his legs to swing the chair back around so that Leo's butt was tempted to sit on the desk as he broke the hot kiss.

"You taste good." He admitted, sealing the space between their lips once again as he snuck his hand up and onto Leo's thigh.

"Let it out" he grumbled onto the wetness of the kisses as he traced the shell above where what he wanted lied.

-

Leo felt himself hardening just from the way Don’s tongue invaded his mouth and locked them in a kiss hotter than fire. God, how he’d missed his taste. It was only a day but his thirst felt like he hadn’t had a glass of water in a week. And he wanted to drink more...and devour more.

The idea made him gasp into the kiss before he felt himself being moved around until his thighs bumped into the edge of the desk.

“You want me?” he asked teasingly, breaking the kiss with a deep chuckle. 

“I can smell your need...” he drawled in a sexy husk as he slid up to sit on the desk, legs dangling. When he felt Don’s hand trailing up his thigh, he instantly widened the space between his legs as if to coax his brother to get closer.

_ Come on… I want you... _

His brother kissed him again, leaning over him and over the desk, hand teasing his cloaca. Leo shuddered when he heard the command, balancing on one arm while the other held onto Donnie’s neck. He didn’t waste time as his now almost fully hardened dick made an appearance between Don’s waiting fingers, the action of dropping down making him moan in pleasure.

“Touch me…” he breathed between wet, sloppy kisses that were now more tongue than lips actually touching. He had a hard time keeping his growing need in check. He just wanted to be ravished all over. 

-

Donnie let himself be pulled up and out of his chair, lead by Leo's hot lips. He couldn't help himself, after waiting all day his toy was back and playing hotter than ever. 

"I've wanted you all day," he admitted giving the dick in his hand a firm stroke, connecting their lips again.

_ hm, he could make an estimate but... he strove for accuracy. _

He growled almost in frustration as he opened his gaze to face Leo. The way he looked and the noises he made from just the small strokes was intoxicating. Don’s mind was drawn to the blue hue around his eyes, he hadn't been wearing it last time. His lips coiling into a grin against his brother.

"Oh I'll touch you." He added, letting go of Leo's wet dick to reach up to his face. Grabbing the long tassels that draped behind Leo's head and pulling them up and over those wide eyes, robbing him of his sight and ignoring Leo's small protests as he tied a short knot.

Before Leo could comment on how stupid it was Donnie wasted no time lowering his head, dragging his hands scraping down Leo's front before placing his mouth over the tip of Leo's dick.

"You okay with this?" He kept his tongue on the tip as he spoke, breathing cool air on the now wet tip. However his hand blindly searched to his right.

_ tape-measure _

_ - _

Hearing Donnie admit his need so freely was a huge boost to Leo’s ego. Just as he was about to gloat in his mind that he was leading Donnie in this situation, his dick was pulled and Leo gasped into the kiss, lips quivering.

When his dick was released, Leo opened his eyes, about to protest. He was met with dark, hungry intent in his brother’s eyes before he felt his mask being fondled with. Then he was met with darkness as the blindfold descended upon his eyes.

“What are you--” he started, but then an involuntary moan tore itself from his throat, because as soon as he was deprived of his vision, suddenly all his other senses were turned up tenfold. Donnie touched him and it was all he could concentrate on. He could feel every scrape. His thighs twitched in anticipation because he felt Don’s body sliding downwards.

His breathing quickened. He knew - no, he  _ hoped -  _ what was coming next but not being able to see made him a lot jumpier with the unknown that followed.

“...hhaAH--!” he gasped when that smart tongue touched the tip of his aching cock. As if flipping on a switch, Leo instantly widened his legs even further, and as his elbows buckled he let himself fall back over the surface of the desk, sprawled wide and ready to be devoured.

He heard paper crumple and flutter off the desk, as well as something clatter on the ground. He didn’t even check what was on the desk while he could still see. Not that he cared. He only cared about Don’s head between his legs. He made him cum so hard in the shower just the other day, Leo could only imagine how well he’d do this time. The idea made his cock twitch against Don’s waiting lips, precum pearling.

“Y-yeah--!” he breathed both as a response to the question and as encouragement in general.

_ Yes, fuck me with your mouth oh GOD-- _

_ - _

Donnie was hoping that would be Leo's answer, but he just hadn't expected him to spread out all over his desk. 

_ so wide and asking to be fucked _

Donnie almost forgot his experiment, but the crash of his stuff on the ground reminded him. He pulled back off Leo momentarily, ignoring the whine as he was able to grab the tape measure from the ground. 

"You taste amazing." He growled, silently fiddling the tape measure open as he placed his mouth back down on Leo's dick. He panted over the intense taste before ducking down onto it, taking it all in slowly and coming up just as slow while bringing the tape up the shaft and accurately measuring Leo's length. Luckily he was able to remember numbers quite well since his clipboard had been tossed to the floor. 

_ impressive size, but Don could take it, he wanted to take it. _

Taking a break from the measuring, Don bobbed hungrily up and down a few times. 

_ god he sounds so good _

Donnie got into a comfortable pace, eyes peering open along Leo's waist as his fingers traced them. The tape measure was laid across where he touched, taking a rather deep buck from Leo in stride as he read the number.

_ so thin and toned, it would take actual leather to hold him down. _

His thin lips curling into a grin as Leo quivered under him.

-

Leo felt like he was being pampered when he heard Donnie’s praise - it made his chest swell. Why did it sound so important when Donnie said it in that deep, husky voice? It felt like a caress. Leo’s mind hazed over the answer because pure, hot lust took control of him soon after. 

He was also perplexed because he wanted Donnie to get on with it but he also wanted to hear him talk more. He decided shutting Donnie up right now was the only option, his aching cock couldn’t wait any longer.

And he didn’t even need to ask: after a few lazy licks, Donnie took him all in and started bobbing up and down his cock. 

“..hhhnyaAAH!! Ah….s..so good… Baby, you’re so goOD-!” he gasped, almost choking on his own spit, head tossing left and right in the haze of his dark pleasure.

He couldn’t help but buck into that hot throat. It was almost fascinating how fast he lost control - although considering he’d wanted this the entire day, maybe it wasn’t so surprising at all.

Leo grit his teeth as his hands grabbed the edge of the desk. He bent his knees and lifted his legs, planting his feet on top as well. Now he had full balance to start bucking into Don’s mouth and he didn’t waste time doing so. 

Don could take it. He had to.

“mmMM--! Yyeaaahhh---! ...hhhAAH--!” 

The desk started shaking and creaking under his movements and he let his voice out full force since the room was (supposedly) silent proof. Leo was all too happy to scream his pleasure, just like he could back in the forest.

“Fuck--! gAah!”

-

Don was only able to record Leo's thick inner thighs before Leo shifted. Suddenly his mouth was getting slammed into relentlessly, which was quite overwhelming. He did his best to adjust to the pace but had to place down his measuring tape to even stand a chance against these bucks.

Though the scene of his brother screaming below made his own ignored dick twitch, it was fascinating to see how much Leo could lose his mind. The action of having his throat fucked so hard had him groaning down onto Leo's hard dick as his own spit and Leo's precum trailed  down Leo's cock. 

Donnie’s now free hands came up and slapped onto those strong thighs. He was quick to remove his right hand and wipe it on Leo's soaked dick when he pulled back only for a second to breathe. He brought those wet fingers to Leo's hole, poking and prodding ever so slightly. Deciding there wasn't enough time for fooling around, Donnie shoved a hard finger into Leo, groaning himself as the noise he tore from Leo filled the open room.

-

Later Leo would think back and remember that originally he had planned on fucking Don, not the other way around. Right now, however, he didn’t care. He was more than happy to be ravished and used.

He keened loudly when Don just straight-up  _ shoved _ his finger up his ass in one, long jerk of his wrist. Leo’s unseeing eyes widened behind the blindfold, stars and white spots exploding into his black vision. His back arched, shell lifting off the desk as he threw his head back and all his balance was shifted onto his straining arms. His hips worked to buck down on that finger while also trying to keep his dick within the confines of that hot, wet mouth.

“D-Donnie--!” he cried out, swallowing.

“Baby, if you--..keep this--up I’m...I’m gonna--...c-cum--!” he choked out between moans as a warning.

Leo could feel the building pressure of a tidal wave below his belly. Don’s hand still on his thigh felt like it was on fire, the touch burning him. He was burning everywhere, sweat rolling down his skin. He felt a piece of paper sticking to his upper arm - Leo ripped it off with an annoyed jerk.

_ Fuck, no distractions!! _

He managed to push something else off the table again, and it actually crashed to pieces on the ground.

_ Was that Don’s coffee mug? Oh...oops. _

Donnie wouldn’t care. Or if he did, maybe next time he’d think about clearing his desk before he started fooling around with him on top. 

Leo mindlessly groped for Donnie, reaching his hand on his thigh. He grabbed it and started pulling. He wanted to be fucked before he came, even if cumming in Don’s mouth sounded amazing. He was also half-aware that Donnie must be uncomfortably hard by now and leaking from his own dick. That dick needed to be put where it belonged: deep inside of him.

_ Fuck me like you mean it. _

_ - _

It was an incredible sight, from what he could see. Leo spread for him trying to fuck himself on his fingers, kicking and screaming.

_ he sure wiggles around a lot _

Donnie noted as his favourite coffee mug went flying. It didn't matter though, a small price to pay for these measurements. 

_ Leo loves to be noisy too. _

That was another mental note he took, would be important for the placement of the machine. His dick twitched in anticipation, the thought of making Leo scream without touching him didn't help his own throbbing dick. Speaking of which, he felt a hand slap down onto his hand and tug at him, it seemed Leo wasn't happy with just fucking his face.

_ good because he needed to know how deep Leo could go _

He ducked down, taking him in as far as he could and sucked hard, coming off Leo's dripping, wet dick with a comical 'pop'. A moan following suit as he cleared his mouth of cum and took his first proper breath. His hungry eyes watched as Leo whined and bucked down on his finger, clawing for that hand on his thigh. It was incredible to see him so submissive and horny. He would fix Leo’s skateboard a thousand times if it meant he would spread for him like this.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." He teased, slipping his hand up that toned muscle. His other hand slipped out of that ass and grabbed the other thigh, yanking Leo closer to the edge of the desk. So much so that his own throbbing dick was level with Leo's hole, his flower-like stems reaching for what they wanted. 

"You ready? Scream when I hit the spot." He growled. He would have to do this on estimate, mostly because he was incredibly horny himself. Leaning back he pressed himself against Leo's hole tantalisingly slow, before carefully breaking past the opening. He let out a long groan as he slipped in, feeling every inch of himself press into Leo again. 

"Oh god... this is..." his mind began to blank and he bucked into the other’s warmth.

"M-mine."

-

Leo groaned when Don deep-throated his entire length in one, smooth dip of his head. Then his dick was released and the cold air that hit it jerked Leo’s entire body, making him whine with the loss of contact. He started bucking down faster on the finger that was still inside of him, not wanting to lose his high, but at the same time gritting his teeth as he tried to keep from cumming too soon.

Don removed his finger and Leo wanted to scream at him in frustration.

He heard Don’s teasing voice next and his entire focus shifted to the hands groping his thighs, calloused palms sliding up his muscles towards the dip near his hips. Leo gasped as he was grabbed and yanked towards the edge of the desk, the barely-there feeling of Don’s stems against his hole making his lips tremble in anticipation as he gulped down oxygen.

The fact he couldn’t see made his imagination run wilder than ever, his inhibitions falling away. He could only guess the expression on his brother’s face, but judging by his deep, guttural voice and those strong hands and smart tongue, he visualized him being smug yet expressionless, stone-cold in his confidence of the situation. Don was most likely staring at him like a piece of meat to be devoured. 

The idea made Leo moan out loud, his cock twitching.

Then he registered the warning in Don’s voice and he barely had time to brace himself before Don impaled him on his hard cock in one, tantalizingly careful motion, his long groan met with Leo’s own throaty whine. 

Leo’s back arched towards the body he felt sliding over his own, his arms lifting to circle around familiar shoulders, pulling his brother closer. Soon he felt Don’s breath near his throat and Leo nuzzled towards where he thought his brother’s cheek would be. His ankles slid up the back of Don’s thighs to be crossed over the lower part of his shell.

“mm--....naah...you feel so...s--” he couldn’t finish the sentence because Don’s next thrust hit his prostate spot-on, making Leo throw back his head in a keening cry, body violently shuddering.

-

Donnie gritted his teeth as he gave another deep buck, resulting in Leo's scream.

_ that’s the cue. _

He would have to measure himself later, despite the arms around his neck he gazed down at where their hips connected. Bucking hard again, he got the same scream from Leo as requested. It took a fair amount of force and his full length to achieve what he wanted, he made a mental note before turning back up to his blindfolded brother who clung to him.

"You’re still so tight, Leo. I'll just have to fuck you loose." He grunted as he sat back more. His hands slipping up those slender legs, hooking under the knees and spreading them as he picked up the pace.

"Touch... yourself" he commanded breathlessly, mouth remaining ajar as he pounded relentlessly into Leo's hole.

_ why did he have to leave it? He wanted to fuck him for hours, he would fuck him for hours _

-

Don’s words made Leo whimper and sob. God, he was trembling all over as Don stayed true to his words and kept fucking him more loose by the second, hitting his spot over and over, each hit sending a jolt of electric shock through his entire frame. His brother leaned back and out of his clutches, spreading him further.

He didn’t waste time when Don commanded him to touch himself. Grabbing his own neck, his fingers started sliding down over his collarbone, his chest, all the way down to his bobbing, precum and spit-slicked dick. 

“....uuGH fuck...umff---” he shuddered when his fingers came in contact with the sensitive skin of his dick. First he teased the head, mewling at the feeling combined with Don’s ever-increasing thrusts. It didn’t take him long to lose patience and start pumping his length up and down in precise jerks.

“Mmmh….you...like what you….see…?” he choked out between whimpers. He felt completely exposed at Don’s mercy and it made him teeter ever so close to the edge.

-

As Donnie thrusted he had to force his mouth shut as constant moans were pushing their way out of his throat. It's like Leo knew how to look like a trembling mess, yet so intoxicating whilst jacking himself off: his voice, his subtle movements and noises and that cocky attitude that Donnie just wanted to fuck right out of him. He was sure to slam into Leo extra hard after he teased him.

"Y-yeah... you look... amazing.." he gawked between pants. He could feel the tightness growing in his groin as he watched Leo tug himself. He threw his head back to stop himself from coming from that display.

"You’re gonna.. m-make me cum." He whined, he just wanted to ride him forever. Letting go of one of Leo's thighs as he pushed forward over him again, he locked his blind brothers lips with his own in a hungry kiss, grabbing that chiseled chin. 

"You want it, don't you? Scream. Tell me what you want." He growled, forcing Leo's blind face up so he could lick that long neck. Slowing the speed of his thrusts but slamming deeper in preparation.

-

The praise made Leo moan, his face flushing a deeper red. In that moment he knew he wanted Don to look at him with awe forever, like he was the most precious, treasured creature he’s ever seen. He turned his head to the side as if trying to hide from the hungry expression he imagined Don was looking at him with.

He felt Don moved forward and gasped into the hot lips that pushed against his own, Don’s tongue slithering into his mouth. Leo opened immediately, returning the kiss hungrily, mewling into it, biting teasingly at Don’s lower lip. He held onto his brother’s shoulder while still jerking himself off with his other hand that was near-crushed between their bodies.

“I want… you tell me… how much--”

_ you love me _

“you love f--...fucking me--AHhh…!!” 

Leo could barely concentrate as his neck was being ravished, but a voice at the back of his mind stopped him from telling what he truly wanted...

-

Don’s tongue stopped mid lick at Leo's hungry words, always clawing for the upper hand, despite clearly being topped.

"I can do that." A slick smile forming as he placed a gentle kiss on Leo's cheek. Before pulling back a little to focus on the thrusts’ timing. 

"I.  _ thrust _ love  _ thrust _ fucking  _ thrust _ you  _ thrust _ LEO!" He couldn't hold it anymore. He could feel it coming, he was peaking.

"SOmuCch.. nRAH!" He screamed into the echoing sound proof room of his laboratory. His body tightened as he released hard, craning his head back into Leo's grasp.

-

“Yes….yeahh….y-yEAHHH A-HA!!” Leo was panting his approval into every thrust that Don was dishing out, holding onto Don tightly to have him close, before yelling out his own release just seconds after Don’s climax. 

His eyes rolled back into his skull behind the blindfold, back arching as he was slammed by the dual shock of his own cock shooting out his ejaculate all over his plastron, and Don’s release coating his insides. 

He kept mewling through the aftershocks, milking himself dry and shuddering around Don’s cock before his body unclenched and went limp. His arms slid back down on the desk bonelessly, legs dangling over the edge while he tried to catch his breath. His heart felt like it would jump out of his chest - Don really knew how to get him high.

“I...think I...may have pulled...my neck ahaha….” he chuckled breathlessly. The orgasm was so violent that the strain on his muscles made his neck stiffen painfully.

-

Don bucked a few times more mindlessly as the sparks of pleasure eased. Gulping down some needed air, releasing Leo's cheek to wipe the sweat from his cheeks and the drool from his mouth. He dared to gaze down at Leo with a final buck and groan at the delicious spread beneath him.

_ he really did love fucking him _

Don pushed in once more before pulling out and letting himself fall all the way back into his awaiting chair with a loud thud. This left him face to face with the hole he had just destroyed, some would find it disgusting but it made his overstimulated dick throb. His eyes looking for his measuring tape but only finding his discarded phone, one of the only objects remaining on his desk.

_ he shouldn't _

But he couldn't help it, flicking it to camera mode and leaning back in the large chair.

**beep-beep-Click**

-

Leo felt his brother move away and out of him, followed by a thud that he suspected was Donnie falling back into his chair.

Leo slowly lifted his still clean hand and untangled the knot that held his bandana tails over his eyes. When the fabric fell away, he was greeted by the deep purple and green light of the lab. At least it didn’t hurt his eyes. After blinking a few times, he tried to move his head left and right, wincing at the slight pain in his neck.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly started sitting up and sliding off the desk at the same time, knowing he shouldn’t put pressure on his ass right now. His legs felt like jelly though and almost buckled when his feet touched the ground. He decided to remain leaned against the desk for a few minutes for support while the feeling returned to his limbs.

He lifted his head to peer over at Donnie before him in the chair, and his face fell…

“....seriously?” he asked in an annoyed voice, “Your phone couldn’t wait until later?”

It rubbed him the wrong way for various reasons. First of all, they both just came like a minute ago, and the internet was the last thing on Leo’s mind. He also felt dirty and exposed, Don’s cum dribbling down his inner thigh while the owner of said ejaculate was already ignoring him now that they were finished. 

He started to feel like an object… ready to be used and discarded as soon as his purpose was done.

It gave him a sickening feeling in his stomach, his face twisting with displeasure.

-

Donnie was swift to close the photo that he had been admiring, Leo would freak out on him if he saw it. Glancing up without moving he could see Leo's annoyance, he personally found it quite intriguing how much he cared. A thin smile formed on his lips as his hands reached out and slapped onto those thighs in front of him.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want more?" he asked, placing his phone on the desk behind the hot mess in front on him and pulling those thighs forward, watching as Leo buckled and fell onto him on the chair. "Don't worry about the mess" he mumbled as Leo sat atop him. Donnie’s hands rubbed those thick thighs as he gazed up at him.

"We should film it next time, then you can watch me fuck you," he added with a gentle nuzzle into Leo's chest.

-

Leo was pulled into Don’s lap before he could react, landing with a gasp. His legs spread as he straddled Don’s thighs, cum dripping out of his ass again and onto his brother’s thighs below. Leo bit his lower lip, blushing.

_ God…I want a shower…  _

Ignoring the comment about filming their next sexcapade, Leo glared down at his brother.

“You know, you could at least  _ pretend  _ like I’m still on your mind while I’m here. If all you need it a toy to discard, use a vibrator and I’ll be on my way.”

He slapped away Don’s hands for good measure.

-

Donnie couldn’t hold back his grin as Leo smacked his hands away, acting like a little entitled diva.

“Hey you have my attention now, besides...” he leaned back in the large chair taking in the view of Leo spread and leaking. He bucked up slowly.

“You can’t fuck a vibrator.” He stuck his tongue out as he lowered his hips back onto the chair.

Though he had a vibrator to fuck Leo with… shit, the mental imagine went straight to his dick, stems almost daring to slip out.

-

“Oh yeah…?” a sneer spread across Leo’s lips. 

Don’s cheekiness was both infuriating and arousing. He’d never seen his brother so confident before in anything. Maybe topping him was getting to his head, which meant it was about time to take him down a peg.

“I remember you taking my dick up your ass like a little screaming  _ bitch _ back in the mountains,” he hissed.

When he saw Don’s eyes widen at the memory, Leo leaned in close, almost touching his lips. He rested a hand on Don’s chest, fingers sliding slowly down his front with purpose.

“Don’t tell me you never want to be fucked like that again. Just because I spread for you doesn’t me I couldn’t own your ass any given time and you know it.”

His hand got below Don’s waist and was about to dip down to his tail.

-

_ The camping trip _

Donnies eyes widened, his mouth squiggling and his cheeks growing a shade darker as the memory sparked up alongside Leo's words. He didn't know why but it definitely pacified his cocky mood, almost ashamed of how much he let himself go that night. His hand slapping down to stop the hand traveling dangerously close to his tail.

"I wouldn't say  _ never _ ." He couldn't really keep his current distaste for the idea off his face. Though it reminded him of his machine, and the measurements .... and the cheeky photo.

"Let’s just say my current interests are less me getting pounded, and more seeing how far I can bend you." He grinned as he cheekily spread his own legs apart, in turn spreading Leo's. He released Leo's hand and instead grabbed the back of Leo's head, forcing him down into a hungry, toothy kiss.

-

Leo slid lower into Don’s lap as those strong legs spread him wider. If it wasn’t for his brother’s absolute arrogance, Leo would’ve been quite happy knowing he could arouse him so much.

Then he was pulled in for a hungry kiss and Leo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

_ Whatever. _

“You know I’m--...flexible,” he gasped between hungry kisses, the double-meaning loud and clear. He pulled his head back enough to send a sharp glare into his brother’s half-lidded eyes.

“Just don’t be an asshole about it.”

He dipped his head back and started ravishing that long neck with hungry licks and nips. His body undulated slowly against Don’s front in an imitation of sex, his interest in the idea clearly back, semi-hard dick reappearing between his cum-soaked legs.

-

Donnie watched Leo shoot him a harsh glare, but honestly it was kinda arousing. 

_ Leo couldn't get enough _

He felt a certain body part fall between his and Leo's legs, and that alone was enough to pull a groan from his now open mouth. 

"You want more, hm?" He teased, arms slinking over Leo's thighs and around to his ass that he spread. With Leo groaning against his neck his grin widened, letting go with his right hand and slipping it down to that wet hole. He playfully peered over Leo's shoulder pretending to be able to see his ass, pressing the tip of his finger into the dripping hole with a fake gasp.

"Your so wet," he growled, whilst hooking the finger in slow and deep.

-

Leo held on with one hand onto Don’s shoulder for support, the other dipping between their bodies, groping and searching, while his lips were still latched onto that delicious neck. Don hadn’t dropped down yet but his cloaca was clearly engorged, ready to release the prize inside. Leo rubbed against it, teasing.

How did Don even have that much self-control? It made Leo almost ashamed for dropping down first, his pride taking a hit for succumbing to his need yet again.

_ Am I really that slutty…? This is bad... _

Don was playing with him again and Leo was in no mood for that. He was aroused but he also wanted to get it out of his system and go shower. And sleep. And stop thinking about how hungry he was for Don’s cock and how that idea was in complete contrast to his male alpha ego.

He lifted his head to capture Don’s mouth in another wet kiss. 

“I don’t have all night…drop down so I can ride you,” he said in a low husk, tongue licking along his lower lip. His body was pushing down on Don’s finger but he clearly didn’t need prep, his brother had loosened him up more than enough while fucking him on the desk.

-

Don felt Leo's wandering hands search for what he seemed to crave so badly. A smug grin took over his smile as he held his dick back the best he could, having to bite his lip to hold back a whine as he was rubbed. He took his finger from Leo when he was kissed, finding it hard to return the kiss with his lips coiling into a snake-like smile. 

"You want my dick that bad?" he pushed their lips together as he was able to easily drop his full length down into Leo's hand. Don broke the kiss to gasp as he was still incredibly sensitive from their last session, his hands sliding off those broad shoulders back to Leo's spread thighs.

"There. Now show me what you can do." He twitched in Leo’s grasp, giving those lips a kiss and a gentle lick before he sat back. Eyes taking in as much of Leo he could expectantly, a snarl-like grin overtaking his features.

_ i don't think I could ever get enough of you Leo _

-

When he felt Don’s dick land in his hand, Leo pushed down a groan that was about to roll out of his throat. He grabbed it and tugged the slick, wet length, teasing the stems at the end.

Don just wouldn’t shut up though, and for once the dirty-talk made Leo want to punch him. His brother craved for him to submit in more than one way but it was beyond Leo to beg. Not in this state anyway.

He quickly collected himself and pushed down that urge - when he looked Don in the eyes, his expression was sharp and serious.

_ Let’s get back to business, shall we? _

Leo slowly lifted himself up on his knees, keeping the eye contact, feeling Don’s palms sliding down his thighs. He tried not to tremble from the caress. Don somehow managed to be a jerk, yet be gentle and teasing at the same time. It made Leo so weak for him… the thought killed a part of him that wanted to resist.

His left arm snaked around Don’s neck as he leaned close, his right hand clutching Don’s erect cock between their bodies, while his own dick leaked precum, betraying his need.

Without saying another word, he guided Don’s tip to his entrance, positioned himself and  _ thrust down _ with one, loud moan.

-

As Donnie watched Leo prepare himself, he had been expecting a smug reply or maybe even a noise of acknowledgement. Though he received nothing, despite the rub of his dick and a harsh gaze from Leo. His confidence and control of the situation seamlessly depleting under Leo's harsh gaze.

_ what? Had he done something wrong? _

Before he could even dare to take his focus off Leo, he was inside of him. The sudden sensation and the noise that Leo made sent a sudden heavy shockwave of pleasure through his body and straight to his dick. His head flung into the back of the chair as he gasped.

"FUCK! Leo.." he hands now clenched tightly to Leo's thighs as he unwillingly attempted to buck into that used wet hole.

-

After that one moan, Leo collected himself again and his serious expression remained unchanged. He grabbed Don’s hands and ripped them off of his thighs, only to lift and slam them over Don’s head against the chair’s back. Crossing his wrists, Leo gripped him with one hand so his brother wouldn’t be able to move his arms, muscles bulging with the strength he was using.

His other arm dropped by his side as Leo, still staring into Don’s eyes, lifted himself slowly on his brother’s dick - and then slid back down. Up, down, up, down went the excruciatingly slow pace, Leo’s hips rolling in an erotic dance over Don’s lap. Eyes half-lidded, he looked like he was in a trance. He controlled his breathing through parted lips - slow and deep, in rhythm with his movements... the only noise he made besides the squelching sounds of wet skin sliding against skin.

After a short while, he lifted his unused hand to his waist and slid it down his plastron while still moving, grabbing himself and starting the same lazy pace to jerk himself off. Precum dribbled all over his knuckles and between his fingers - the only real clue as to how aroused he was.

Soon he released himself and lifted those same fingers to Don’s mouth.

“Lick,” he commanded, while already pushing those fingers past Don’s lips, not really caring if he’d comply or not. When Don’s tongue wrapped around his fingers, a small smirk finally tugged at his lips, breaking his serious facade. His eyes were still predatory, however. He kept fucking Don’s mouth with his fingers, but it wasn’t enough.

_ No. I need more control. _

Leo removed his fingers, a trail of saliva connecting it to those shiny lips before it broke. His other hand also fell away from the wrists he was holding in a death-grip.

He stopped moving altogether and stared into Don’s eyes, arms hanging by his side.

Don looked like he was about to ask a question while his arms slowly descended back down to Leo’s thighs. Just as he was about to touch him, Leo lifted his right hand and slapped Don across the face with a movement so fast and sharp it sent Don’s face jerking to the side. The next second, Leo grabbed the knot on Don’s mask, yanking his head up roughly by pulling it and crushed their lips together in a vicious kiss. His hips started moving again at a much faster pace now, fucking his brother quick and hard.

“How do you like that?” he breathed between hungry kisses.

-

_ what happened to his control? _

Next thing Donnie knew was that his hands were pinned, unmoving. It wasn't like he had much fight in him anyway, currently fighting back his own orgasm. Leo's painfully slow pace tore a longing moan from his throat as he felt every sticky, wet inch. Leo's harsh gaze didn't even falter when he grabbed himself, drawing a hiss from Donnie. Leo was putting on quite the incredible show for him.

He was the only one groaning and growling as Leo worked them both like... like a fucking machine.

The only thing silencing him were the cum covered fingers forced into his mouth which he did his best to clean and satisfy. He moaned into them and closed his eyes to escape Leo’s harsh gaze...only to have the fingers taken away and all friction ceasing between them, including his arms being released. He dared to open his eyes and look at Leo atop him, his hands drifting towards him in reflex.

_ what happened... are you okay? _

Before he could even ask him his face stung, though before he could register the pain he was pulled into a deep, hungry kiss. His swirling anger was quelled immediately by Leo's kiss, leaving him in a blur of horny confusion. It drew a sharp gasp that was silenced by Leo's lips which he bit gently in return. His hands ignored the threat of another slap and he slapped his own hands down on those thighs. Being able to feel the intense pace Leo was moving at made him want to buck up but Leo had all the control and was sure to rub it in. 

"H-Hot" he winced, the pleasure building in his groin,l. His attempt to look down at Leo's hips was foiled due too Leo's grip on his headband. Instead his vision was forced to focus on Leo, who watched him so harshly compared to how he crumbled beneath him less than ten minutes ago.

-

Leo leaned away as he kept fucking himself on Don’s dick, still forcing his brother’s head up. 

“You look--...fine, baby--....ah…” he gasped, a grin spreading over his lips as he admired the steed below him.

The next moment his angle changed slightly and he hit his spot dead-on, throwing his head back in a loud, throaty groan, pushing his hips down deep. He grabbed his own dick and let the serious facade fall from his face, a steady flow of moans and loud gasps rolling out of his mouth as he kept stroking himself. Don’s fingers on his thighs felt like iron burning hot against his flesh.

He loved having Don watching him. He loved the attention. The spotlight.

The validation of being good at something.

_ \---"We should film it next time, then you can watch me fuck you"--- _

Don’s suggestion rang in his memory and he tugged just a bit harder at his dick, the idea suddenly making him feel hot and wanting. He already felt like he was performing now, so he let go of his dick and lifted his cum-slicked fingers to his own lips, pink tongue poking out to lick.

Don watched, pupils blown from the heady need as he bucked just a bit too hard at the show. 

Leo’s grin widened as he made sure to make it extra raunchy.

“Mmmh...you love… the taste of me...don’t you?”

Before Don could answer, Leo let go of his mask and leaned in to lick his lips.

-

Donnie was forced to watch Leo fuck himself on his dick and it was a sight he would never forget. Leo had stolen the show, even when his headband was released he couldn't look away. His mouth gawked open as he stared, feeling Leo's warmth but watching him moan was a whole new experience. He wanted to grab those thighs and force himself deeper but he wouldn't want to interrupt. Instead, he slid his hands up to rest on Leo's hips, scoffing and biting his lip to hold back another long groan. 

Leo's tongue teasing him by lapping up cum that wasn't his was Don’s breaking point and he bucked at Leo's taunt. Feeling his hand and being released he didn't dare look away, instead pushing forward and closing the distance between them. He sucked those lips for any taste of Leo's cum, licking that bottom lip as he pulled back.

"Yeah,  _ huff _ I love it" he whined submissively, as his right hand slipped between them to grab Leo's dripping dick.

"More... give me a show, Leo!" he groaned as he began to stroke Leo's dripping dick, head pressing back in the chair to take in more of the whole spectacle.

-

Leo chuckled in a deep husk, before gasping from Don’s touch over his sensitive cock. He kept rolling his hips up into those fingers and down onto Don’s cock, loving the feel of him on both ends. His body moved like a snake, dancing fluidly, skin hot and glinting with sweat, half-lidded eyes twinkling with desire in the dim light.

He rested one wrist over Don’s shoulder leisurely, while his other hand caressed up Don’s neck and jaw, thumb sliding over his swollen lips. When Don’s tongue flicked out to capture his fingers again, Leo moved his hand away, lifting his eyebrows once in a teasing manner before chuckling.

_ I could do this all night… I didn’t even need ropes and you’re eating out of my hand.  _

_ Good boy… _

_ Donnie… _

Before his mind could take a plunge into bdsm territory (something he’d found to be curious about after browsing the internet one late night), he dipped his hand to where Don was stroking him. Leo winced, sensitive all over, as he touched that hand on his dick, wet and sticky… He hated to pry those fingers off even for a moment, but he wanted to push Don over the edge as much as he could.

He took Don’s wrist in both hands, cradling it like a treasure, careful and gentle, and lifted his brother’s hand to his lips to nuzzle and lick, all the while watching Don’s reaction. Leo’s cum was all over him...and Leo cleaned it right off, moaning his pleasure.

When he decided it was clean enough, he let it drop so he could lean in for another hungry kiss, arms snaking around Don’s neck.

“Baby, I’m close...m-make me cum--...aahn--” Leo gasped into the kiss, hips jumping up and down that cock, he was so close, so close--

_ Make me cum. _

_ Make me your slave. _

_ Your love. _

_ I love you. _

-

When Leo put on a show he really put one on, in fact Donnie didn't even realise Leo could bend like that. His body was so fluid yet so stiff when he slammed down on his cock. Donnie had to make a conscious effort to stop himself from cumming since at this point he was throbbing. His eyes were glued on Leo, he completely stole the show. Seeing him like this was unbelievable, intoxicating even. He felt short of breath as Leo caressed him, his mouth ready and waiting for those long fingers that tasted of his partner. However, Leo was only teasing and that alone squeezed a longing moan from him.

_ I want you _

_ come here _

Leo hovered just out of reach and grabbed his hand that stroked Leo's cock. Letting go of him was incredibly hard but the soft touches convinced him it was okay. Watching intently as Leo licked his own cum, Don threw his head back as he shook it in protest.

_ He had worked hard for that and here was Leo, taking it away. _

His breath quickened as he longingly watched Leo clean his hand, eyes rolling back momentarily as he finished licking. 

_ close _

Leo was there when he managed to whine and pry his eyes open, cheeks red with colour and his breath shaky. He pressed his lips for a small peck and it tasted like Leo. He nodded against those lips in a agreement to Leo's request. 

"Okay... I'm- I'll-- hOoo."

Words lost him as he scooted up for a better angle. One hand was on Leo's waist, pulling him closer, the other went straight back to that cock. With planted feet he was able to buck up into that hole, grip the other’s dick, matching his powerful bucks.

"Fuck! BABY!--- Cum- aH -cum with me--- aaaAh!" He growled as he bucked ferociously into Leo before hitting his peek.

"uWAH!" a half-choked moan ripped its way out as he felt himself start to released again into Leo, continuing to buck up as he marked Leo's insides and stroked his cock.

_ No one else. _

_ He’s mine. _

-

If there was anything that drove Leo over the edge (besides the physical stimulation), it was Don howling his release like a wolf. Leo’s eyes widened, stunned at how  _ open and honest  _ his brother seemed seconds before he came - and then it crashed down on both of them as Leo screamed out his own climax, throwing his head back, eyes squeezed shut in his daze. His body shook violently as he kept thrusting to ride the wave that carried him into the sweetest pleasure he’s ever felt, numbing his senses of everything else.

Nothing else existed in that moment except him and Donnie.

_ You and me.  _

_ Stay… _

He was only half aware that he was mewling and gasping against Don’s neck, nuzzling him. In fact, Leo got impossibly close, pushing flat against his brother, arms tight around his neck, almost hiding as his body trembled with the aftershocks. In his half-dazed state he whispered sweet nothings to him, half of which he hoped Don didn’t even hear.

_ Love you, love you, love you… _

_ Love me. _

_ - _

Donnie road out the sweet pleasure for a second time, hissing and gasping as that hot hole tighten around him. His hand was coated with Leo's seed as he gently milked out the rest. As he caught his breath and his bucks became twitches, he felt Leo's grip on him tighten. He shifted so close that Don’s still semi hard dick dropped out of him, pulling him from his daze. 

"Hmm?" He mumbled as Leo whispered and clung to him. It was mildly concerning but after two orgasms he was struggling to come down off that high. Instead he just leaned his head against Leo's who was buried in his neck. His hands let go of Leo’s dick, sneaking around those thin hips and resting at the small of his back. 

"I want to fuck you in a bed," he grumbled to the open room. Despite his tone he was smiling.

-

Don’s voice brought Leo out of his strange trance and his arms slowly unclenched, loosening his grip as he relaxed against his lover. When the words finally caught up to him, Leo snorted and his shoulders started shaking in quiet laughter.

“Just admit it. You want to fuck me 24/7,” he said, still hiding his smiling face in the long neck which he shortly proceeded to kiss and nip.

He didn’t know what came over him after his orgasm but he decided not to dwell on it. Probably just raging hormones...

_ Yeah… hormones… _

-

Donnie smiled despite the pressure on his cheek from leaning into Leo. If he thought too hard over the fact that he may have hugged Leo tighter when he cracked a joke, he would fall into a panic, so he didn't think about it. Instead he remained in his current position and stared at his messy desk with a content grin.

"I hate to admit it but yes, if I had access to your lower half on the daily it would be in use most hours of the day." He sighed out matter-of-a-factly. 

He wasn't sure why but his heart skipped at the thought. The two on them, no one else to impress.... perhaps. 

_ No _ .

He shook the thought from his head, returning from his fantasy with a sigh.

"That being said, if you don't close those legs I'm gonna fuck you again." He leaned to the side and gave Leo's head a soft peck, waiting for the other to dig himself out of his neck.

-

“Pfft please,” Leo snorted as he finally looked up at Don, “Even you can’t be capable of getting hard again this fast. Don’t flatter yourself.”

“But still…” he started, as he untangled himself and suppressed a groan as his overstimulated, abused ass shifted and his sleeping legs were forced to move. He stood up slowly, crawling off of Don and balancing on the chair’s arms before straightening himself as gracefully as he could under current conditions. “Can’t say I’m not impressed with what we just did.”

He winked in a teasing manner and ran his fingers along Don’s jaw, his head cocked to the side thoughtfully as he watched his brother.

_ So handsome… When did you grow up to be like this? _

-

Donnie’s hands remained on Leo's hips as he moved, ready to catch him at a moment’s notice. He found it funny how Leo tried to act tough after the pounding he had just received. 

_ Just like he did when they went camping _ .

A rare smile traced his lips as his head was tilted up to look at Leo. There was something in the way Leo looked at him that hit him right in the chest. He searched those eyes for an answer before gazing down to those legs he held firmly. Giving them a gentle rub as his thoughts drifted.

_ He could do this whenever he wanted, Leo was his to explore. _

Don buried the deeply kept feelings in his chest as he stood, hands still on Leo’s hips. Without a word he craned his neck down and kissed him. He pressed his body close and pushed Leo's ass against the desk gently before the short kiss was broken. As he stood tall again he kept his eyes on Leo, a red tint colouring his cheeks.

"Think we can sneak out for a shower?" he teased, bopping their snouts together.

_ mine _

-

They shared a silent moment as Don looked up at him from the chair. Something flashed behind those dark eyes before his brother looked away thoughtfully. Leo’s smile fell into a wondering expression and he shivered when Donnie caressed his thighs absentmindedly. 

There was something very intimate about that moment. Leo felt like he was adrift in a cloud. 

_ I want to crawl back into your arms… _

Before he could act on that surging need, Don stood with a sigh and Leo followed the movement with his eyes...up, up, up.

_ You’re so tall… wait, you’re taller than me? When did  _ **_that_ ** _ happen?? _

Before Leo could manage a pout at his own observation about the difference in their height, Don leaned in and kissed him. Leo felt like a swooning virgin, there was something about Don’s silent, unshakable presence that made Leo’s knees weak. He opened up immediately, lips parting to let that delicious tongue in. He gasped when he felt the desk dig into his ass, Don pushing him gently but firmly against it. Leo melted right into him, hands sliding up his sides and snaking to his velvety shell.

Before he knew it, the kiss was over. Leo opened his eyes slowly, meeting Don’s soft gaze.

The question - an innocent one, considering everything that came before - made Leo’s heart drop into his stomach and his eyes widen as he felt the heat rising to his cheeks. Maybe it was the way Donnie looked at him, or the depth of his voice, or how he booped their noses - it made Leo’s heart skip a beat and he felt short of breath. He realized he was staring, his mouth open and lips trembling as he tried to say something but  _ nothing was coming out, what is going on!! _

“I--...no. I mean, yes-- I mean--...uh--”

_ GOD, why do I sound like a complete loser?? Oh look, Donnie is looking at me like I grew a second head. Great. Perfect. Sexy image ruined. Buried. I’m--- _

_ Spinning. I should stop. I should SAY something. Shut up, brain, you’re not HELPING. _

Strange how during sex he had no problem taking the upper hand but once it was all over and Don had  _ that look  _ on his face, Leo became a mumbling mess. He cleared his voice and looked away.

“S-...Sorry, I mean, yeah. That sounds nice. Let’s...do that.” he finished with a sheepish smile, chancing a glance at his brother.

God. Why was speaking suddenly so hard? Leo could feel the blush crawl down to his neck. 

-

Leo’s break of character was adorable to say the least. In fact Donnie had only seen it a few times before. It was flattering that a simple kiss could have him so lost, Donnie’s smile remained as he patiently waited for Leo to recover and answer. Nodding to himself he made sure Leo could stand by himself before releasing him. He had to admit to himself it was hard to pull away from Leo, leaving his warmth and general space felt like a crime but it had to be done. It was probably pretty late now and they both had training in the morning. Raph would be extra pissed if Donnie missed this session.

“Let us depart then!” He announced, almost regretting wording it like that but he was far too proud to correct himself. 

The two managed to sneak into the shower. Donnie had to admit he was surprised Leo joined him in his stall (there were four for a reason). However due to his current good mood he allowed it, although it had only sparked memories of their last endeavours. Luckily he was quite exhausted and his body simply wouldn’t allow a third round. Leo had snuck his arms around him at one point. lt felt nice under the water, reminding him of the lake.

_ Wow... they really started spending a lot more time together since they started fucking. _

Don was surprised their family hadn’t caught on by now. By some miracle he had managed to get past Leo at some point and started to dry himself off. Assuming Leo had a little extra cleaning to do, the steam was still clearly coming off his body in the cool night air as he carelessly typed in his phone (yes, he brought it to the shower).

_ what were those measurements? _

He was second guessing the creation of the machine now, not wanting anything to fuck Leo except for him... maybe a cock ring would do... Don shook the thought as he typed out and calculated the measurements with one hand, the other rubbing the towel against his drying cheek.

-

The shower did wonders to Leo’s aching body, relaxing every muscle and joint and soothing the rawness in his groin. Having Donnie inches away from him made him self-conscious, and yet he couldn’t stay away (even though he had the option to cross to the adjacent stall). 

Donnie was all business, getting himself cleaned as efficiently as possible while Leo took his time. Whenever their eyes met, Donnie would offer him a gentle smile (the smugness was gone…) and Leo would smile back, his heart in his throat.

There was something so mundane and  _ normal _ about them showering together, it made Leo wonder…

_ Could this...work? Us together… _

Leo frowned at the tiles in front of him while washing his arms. His thoughts drifted… and by the time he looked up, Don had already stepped out. He’d missed his brother’s nearness instantly.

Leo hurriedly finished cleaning up (god, the amount of cum… it made him shudder with the memory) and turned the shower off. The steam was swirling in the room like a cloud as Leo took his towel and started drying himself off while glancing at Don from the corner of his eye. His brother was on his phone again. Leo put the towel around his neck and padded over from behind, snaking his arms around his brother’s middle.

“You’ll fry your brain if you never switch it off....” he said sleepily while resting his cheek on Don’s shell, curling into him. 

_ I want to sleep next to you… _

-

"MMmmm?" he felt Leo come up behind him but the words were lost to calculations and thoughts on how to improve their next session. However, as something pushed into his shell his back stiffened, eyes peering back to confirm it was indeed just Leo's face. The only thing that made Donnie self-conscious was his shell, his brothers had a tendency to slap it and prod his spine to 'toughen him up'. Leo however made him feel more at ease... it reminded him of when they were younger, drawing a thin squiggly grin to his lips. 

"I guess it’s time for bed," he stepped forward out of the soft cuddle, his brain convincing him to get away from the force on his back.

"Though I'm up most nights if you want to ... fool around, hahah," he swallowed the building nervous lump in his throat. 

_ Crap, why was he suddenly nervous? Why was Leo looking at him like that? _

He had a sinking feeling he knew why... but he pushed it down.

-

Donnie pushed out of his grip and the spell was broken. 

Leo just stood there for a moment, blinking, empty arms still in the air. He slowly let them drop by his side, expression unreadable.

“...maybe I will,” he grinned with a chuckle, though there was a barely visible strain in his shoulders. He tried to relax them as he approached Donnie.

“Thanks for tonight, baby. It was fun,” he said with a smile and half-lidded eyes. He leaned in for a chaste kiss on Don’s lips, before turning and heading for the door, towel thrown on the rack on his way.

Stopping by the door, Leo looked back at Don with a wink and then he disappeared behind the corner.

-

Donnie watched as Leo gave him a smile, relief washing over him as he strutted past. He didn't know why but the ‘ _ baby’ _ quelled his aching heart. As Leo sent him a wink and rounded the corner he couldn't help but give him a small wave.

"Y-yeah, goodnight," he replied to an empty room, staring at where Leo once stood. As soon as he was gone Donnie felt a wave of loneliness. However, he was used to this feeling and knew exactly what would take his mind off it.

_ Back to building the sex machine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random note but what I love about this pairing is the power struggle. Both can top and bottom, depending on the situation and neither makes it easy for the other. Power bottom Leo calling the shots though is probably my fave dynamic. XD


	7. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don is having a bad workday, and not one but TWO brothers decide to interrupt him. The agony!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy humour and shenanigans ahead before things get steamy as usual.

Donnie sighed to himself at his desk, his current project was proving to be quite time-consuming. He was also having one of those days where everything went wrong: he had burnt his hand while he was welding, spilled his coffee and missed Mikey’s breakfast buffet this morning due to oversleeping. Not to mention the edging headache that teased the back of his head.

With his goggles down and his mind focusing the best it could, his hands and spider-claws from his shell worked on connecting this board together with some circuit soldering. Piece by piece it was coming together just as the print below instructed, spider-claws grabbing the needed parts and handing them to Donnie as he silently worked.

Until his hand failed to reach one of the tools, breaking his rhythm. He peered over at the claw that reached off in a general direction, more specifically towards his other work bench a mere few feet away where the tool lay. He gritted his teeth, slamming his hands down on the desk. He knew he shouldn’t get mad about just one tool he had forgotten to move closer but his patience was wearing thin.

_ Would nothing just go his way today?! _

-

Leo was bored out of his mind. 

It’s been a little over a week since their little… “fun” in Don’s lab, and they haven’t really done anything since. Leo was satisfied for about two days before he longed to be between those strong thighs again.

Donnie was hiding out in his lab most days. Which was generally nothing new, but this time he had a “keep out” sign over the door. It made Leo wonder...was he working on that “toy” he had the plans out for when he went to visit him a week ago? Whatever kept his brother so focused and obsessed must have been pretty big.

_ Big enough for him to ignore me, huh... _

Leo pouted at the thought.

He hated to admit it but he yearned to be near Donnie. They managed to interact naturally without raising any suspicion in front of the family, which gave Leo some comfort and sense of normalcy at least, but…

But.

He wanted more.

And when Leo wanted something, he went after it. 

With newfound determination, he grabbed his odachi, deciding to peak over into what was going on in the lab. Innocent enough, right?

Flicking the sword in his wrist, Leo opened a portal, managing to direct the destination into the lab. He couldn’t control where the portal would open within the lab, however. Leo stuck his head through the portal and found himself…

...inches away from his brother’s legs, right under his desk. A lecherous grin spread over Leo’s lips.

_ It’s prank time, baby. _

Silently climbing through the portal (his sword barely fit into the small space under the desk), he crouched down and waited after the portal had closed behind him. He placed his sword on the floor and carefully raised his hands, ready to slap them over Don’s calves.

There was a loud bang overhead and a tirade of curses and expletives from his brother that made Leo freeze in his movement.

_ Uh-oh… bad timing…? _

Leo retracted his hands slowly and decided to sit still for a moment, listening.

-

"Stupid fucking--" Don stopped for a moment to compose himself. He knew there was no need to get so worked up, he only got so mad when he pulled late nights. He took a moment, placing the iron back in the stand and sighing to himself. He had a headache.

His spider claws placed themselves back into his shell as he examined the board. Double checking the blue prints and the need for the tool, Don kept grinding his teeth and giving it the most tired death stare he could before getting up. His fist in balls as he stomped to the other workbench, swiping the tool.

One of his many tool boxes fell victim to his rage as he slammed the top closed with so much force it tumbled onto its side. Tools spilled out and over his other workbench and the floor. He took a moment to stare at it in disbelief, as if the box itself had been aiming to piss him off. He wanted to kick it but resisted with another sigh and groan, heavy steps making their way back to his main desk. Ass slamming into the chair as the tool was slammed down on the bench loudly.

_ God, why was he was so pent up? _

It was probably due to working on a sex machine all week and constantly thinking about fucking. So many times he had considered going to see Leo for relief but it was always inconvenient. He was almost finished working on it anyway, then he would get his relief and so much more.

-

Leo was chewing on his lower lip as he listened to his brother stomp around, slamming tools and turning over boxes, making a general mess in his state of impatience. Don was obviously frustrated. Don was…

_ Could it be because…? _

He caught it then: the musk of sex. Pheromones in the air - an obvious sign of arousal. How hadn’t he noticed earlier? A small smile spread across Leo’s lips.

_ Oh I see how it is…  _

“Need some help to unwind...?” came the teasing voice from under the desk.

-

Just as his mind drifted from the betrayal of his toolbox to the project in front of him, a voice teased him. 

"GAH-HA!" In a panic he kicked back in his chair, pulling his legs up and away from the demon under his desk. All four spider claws were out in an instant, bo staff launched up and over his head as he stood in a defensive stand. Bring his staff out to catch the--

"Leo?!" His spider claws dropped as he register his brother’s presence. He hadn't heard the door open... oh, his odachi... he fell back onto his chair with a stressed sigh.

"Hello, Leonardo," he wiped his face with his hand as if his brother was draining his very life force.

"I thought I put up the  _ do not disturb _ sign." He grumbled, spider claws grabbing the desk and pulling Donnie a little closer.

-

Leo chuckled at Don’s over-the-top, defensive reaction. He looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin, having to face a hundred yokai all by himself.

“Yeah, remember me? Your brother?” he said in a lilting voice while half his body peeked out from under the desk as he got on his hands and knees, cocking his head.

“The sign is there alright. But when has that ever stopped me?” he grinned, stating the obvious.

Donnie was just out of reach so Leo stretched forward enough to grab his brother’s calves and pulled him back toward the desk along with the chair under his ass.

God, the chair… Leo felt his cock twitch as Donnie’s groans from a week ago rang in his memory. 

He wanted Donnie to sing for him again.

When Don was back where Leo wanted him, he put his hands on his brother’s knees, pushing them wide apart as Leo crawled in between those strong thighs, dragging his hands teasingly up to his hips 

Craning his neck, Leo looked up into Don’s face with hooded eyes.

“You’ve ignored me for a week. I feel hurt,” he said, faking sadness before the lazy, cheshire smile was back on his face.

“I think you owe me a kiss.”

-

Donnie had to admit he was kind of happy when he saw his brother, moreso when Leo pulled him closer. He wouldn't say it out loud but he had almost missed Leo's touch. That being said, Leo was immediately on him, teasing his thighs with a soft rub. A smirk found its way onto his lips as he leaned down to Leo, quite close to those kissable lips. 

"Oh do I? I don't recall scheduling our next play date." He teased. God, just being close to Leo made his stomach tighten. He wanted to reach out and kiss him but resisted for the fun of the game.

-

Oh,  _ now _ he’d decided to play these games? Quite impressive, considering Don’s obvious state of arousal.

Leo smirked up at him.

“You need more spontaneity in your life, baby… and I’m here to provide it,” he finished in a whisper, grabbing the back of his brother’s neck and pulling him down into a hungry kiss. 

God, how he’d missed his taste. 

-

His grin grew as he was pulled into a forceful kiss, a familiar taste filling his mouth. He pushed into the kiss, lapping up Leo's tongue with his own, groaning as if Leo was the most refreshing drink in the world. He could feel himself already getting aroused, having been so focused on his creation that he hadn't really jacked off. He broke the longing kisses and licked his lips as he pulled back a little.

"Fuck Leo, get you ass up here." He growled, hoping his brother would comply to some 'spontaneous' fucking.

-

Leo chuckled in response. Don’s obvious hunger for him almost made Leo jump up into his brother’s lap for a wild ride like last time, but he’d already gotten an idea into his head that he didn’t want to abandon.

“How about…” he teased, letting go of Don’s neck and sending those fingers into a caressing trail over Don’s collarbone and down his front.

“...I suck you off instead,” he finished with a grin, wiggling his eyebrow. His fingers were now below Don’s belt, dipping to where his dick was hidden, teasing and rubbing his thumb against the opening.

“I know you love the way I twist my tongue...” Leo said, his voice dropping an octave in his lust. He leaned in to lick the bottom of Don’s lips, teasing what was to come down below. He could feel his fingers getting damp, his brother’s need leaking out.

Without waiting for a response, Leo shoved Don against the back of the chair with a forceful push and ducked his head between Don’s legs. He pressed his tongue against Don’s cloaca, licking and sucking to urge him to drop down.

-

It was amazing how just by looking at him Leo could steal his full attention. Not even his father could pull his focus when he was working, but Leo... was something else. Watching Leo talk and tease him, he just wanted to pin him down under the desk and fuck him.

_ Suck him off? The way he twists his tongue... _

Donnie leaned forward to lap up those lips again, only to be shoved back into his chair. Fingers slipped below the belt line and lower and lower, till his hole was right on being teased. His cheeks lit up slightly as he allowed himself to drop down slowly into Leo's face with a hiss. He watched Leo as his dick stiffened, stems reaching out in need of a hole. 

"Get to it then, I haven't got all afternoon." His hand sneaking down to brush against Leo's cheek, urging him to take him in.

-

“Mmm…” Leo purred when Don’s cock made an appearance. He rubbed his cheek against its length lovingly before giving it a languid lick from base to tip, eyes looking up at Don as he did so, grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

He knew he looked slutty. He didn’t care as long as it made Don look at him like he was the most desired creature alive.

“Sure, boss,” he teased, humoring Don’s authority. His brother sure liked to order him around but Leo was in a complacent mood to allow it without wanting to push back and assert himself.

He flicked his tongue over the tip of stems teasingly as they waved and twitched to the wet touch while grabbing Don’s dick in his fist and pumping slowly.

“You have a beautiful cock, Don…” Leo said, while playing with the stems he grew so fond of.

It sounded like teasing but he actually meant the compliment. He loved its alien shape, its size, the stems tickling his tongue…. Don’s taste that was so unique to him…

“I also love the sounds you make when you’re enjoying yourself,” Leo smirked, before finally dipping his head to take in Don’s length inch by inch, tongue flattening against the underside.

He took it slow, pulling out groans and gasps from his brother and moaning his appreciation at the back of his throat as he went down on him.

-

God, Leo really knew how to look like a slut when he wanted to. The way he brushed his cheek against Don’s dick as if it were any other part of him, those half-lidded eyes so thirsty for any affection Donnie decided to bestow upon him. Yet when Leo opened his mouth Don just wanted to shove his cock down it to prevent Leo’s attitude from ruining his compliant mood. He knew it was a facade but he could play along if it meant a free blowjob.

_ oh god _

He tensed as Leo licked and played with his tip, letting out a held breath. His grip on Leo’s cheek moved to the top of his head, his other hand balling into a fist a top his desk as he huffed to hold back groans. His face flared at the compliment.

_ Stupid Leo _

He knew that his dick was the most mutated and that Leo had to be teasing him... in more ways than one, ripping a small whine from him as he sat with his back flat in the chair to take in Leo’s full glory.

“S-shut up,” he managed to grit out, as he attempted to hold back the noises that Leo loved so bad. But Leo was sure to take him in fully after his comment and ripping the loudest moan from his throat so he had to bite his lip to cease the noises. He couldn’t buck forward but he wanted more.. he needed it, after a whole week he was ready to let himself go wild.

“Fuck Leo... you take it so well” he growled. Throwing his shoulders and head back into the depth of his chair, he watched the hungry gaze on his brother, his thumb stroking Leo’s cheek in encouragement.

“I missed you,” he exhaled as he struggled to catch his breath without groaning.

-

Don’s hand was so warm. Leo almost whined when his brother moved it to the top of his head. He liked that warm palm on his cheek, it felt almost...tender.

Leo smiled to himself when Don let loose a rather loud moan that he’d been holding back. He slid his hands up along Don’s inner-thigh muscles, loving every twitch and goosebump that his touch set off. His hands slid further up along Don’s abdomen while Leo swallowed, then released his dick ever so slowly. 

His hands bumped into Don’s belt and Leo focused up on it. The bright purple was in stark contrast against his pale green hands. Leo let Don’s cock free for a moment, going back to teasing the stems with the tip of his tongue as he slid his fingers across the T-shape on the buckle, then pushed to let it loose. The belt fell away, revealing Don’s stomach beneath it.

It was such a small thing… They basically didn’t wear any clothes so just taking off a piece of gear felt like stripping their remaining defenses. It turned Leo on to the point of groaning.

“Mmmh… your stomach is hot, baby…” he groaned.

Leo punctuated his observation by dragging his nails across said stomach, making Don jump underneath him.

_ Ooh… sensitive, aren’t we? Noted… _

Leo smirked up into those dark eyes when he felt Don’s hand pushing his head back down, urging him to swallow his length again. He did so gladly while dragging his nails further down those boney hips and soft thighs.

Leo was about to pick up pace when--

\--The lab door hissed open and Mikey strode right in with a big smile and a plate full of delicious food.

“Heya, Dee! You missed breakfast so I brought you some!”

-

Leo’s every touch was setting him off, god... it was as if he had never been touched before. His eyes clenched shut as Leo pulled back, his tongue dancing between his stems as Don’s voice hitched and he dared to peer down.

_ more _

He watched Leo reach up to his belt and click it off, causing the heavy techshell to fall loose on his back. It pushed his hips forward a little into that hot wet hole of Leo’s mouth. Only to have Leo pull back and tease his stomach, long fingers tracing his shell’s curves, his legs shaking as he shuddered.

_ no more praise, more sucking _

He guided Leo back to what was truly important, his eyes closing as the other’s tongue scraped the underside of his dick longingly. 

“God Leo.. gAh-“

As he felt himself dribble precum into Leo’s mouth the lab door slammed open. His eyes shot open wide, hands scrambling to the desk’s topside.

“M-mikey?!” He gasped, giving Leo a gentle nudge with his foot to usher him off his twitching cock.

“What, no... I’m not hungry... haven’t you seen the sign?!” he grumbled through clenched teeth as he gazed about his desk before snatching up a pen to fiddle with.

_ Get the fuck out! _

-

Leo almost choked when Don pushed him further under the desk, dick sliding out of his mouth as he fell back on his ass. As soon as he heard Mikey’s lilting voice drifting into the room, he scooted further inside the desk, back against the desk’s front board, pulling up his knees under his chin and his feet away from Don’s chair so the wheels wouldn’t crush them. He was basically between Don’s parted knees, his brother’s abandoned cock dangling in front of his face. Leo grabbed it carefully and kept pumping him oh-so-slowly so he would stay hard while Leo listened to what was going on above his head.

“Yea yea, I saw but you’ve been cooped up in here all day! And look at you! You’re sweating and obviously tired,” Mikey commented while putting down the tray on the corner of the desk, then hopping up on the smooth surface to have a better look at his brother, ignoring the growl.

Leo heard the ‘thump’ as Mikey landed overhead. He had a thought then… time to play a game of how long can Don stay coherent while he’s being sucked off. Leo grinned to himself and got to work, giving a few light, teasing licks to Don’s cock. Besides, it was hard  _ not _ to work on that erection when it was in his face.

“You kinda make me worried, dude…. You’ve been withdrawn lately. I mean, more than usual. Especially after the camping trip… And, what’s with you and Leo anyway??” 

Leo thought Mikey sounded both worried and suspicious, which was… not good news. But it was hard to think seriously when his mouth was sliding over that delicious, hot length while his fingers rubbed Don’s inner thighs.

-

Donnie let out a sigh, some would say it was a pleasant sigh and others would says it was one of heavy annoyance.

"Mikey, you know the rules, when signs up you cANT-"

_ Holy crap, Leo licked his dick! _

His wide eyes looked up at Mikey. 

_ Crap, concentrate! _

"You can't just barge in whenever you feel like it, you know dad won't let me lock it." His exhale was a little sharper due to the wandering hands up his thighs. His body wanted to buck into that wet hole so bad but he had to focus.

"Look, I'm just working on stuff, okay? This new.. attachment is taking a while to refine." He shifted his foot to push against Leo's body and away from his dick.

"As for myself and Leo, there is nothing of note, now get out." He growled, channeling the glare meant for the asshole under the desk to Mikey.

"I wanna finish this."

-

“You sound weird… are you sure you’re alright?” Mikey asked with concern, cocking his head.

Leo slid off Don’s dick with a silent pop and had to hold back a snort - this was getting pretty hilarious, and yet so hot because of the danger of discovery. He knew he’d have to face Don’s wrath eventually but he was willing to take that risk. Besides, a pissed-off Don meant rough sex. 

_ Hmm…. not a bad trade at all. _

He smirked to himself at the idea before Don’s foot was in his stomach. He rolled his eyes as he grabbed Don’s ankles and forcefully shoved them to the side and held them there, not letting go. He went back to teasing Don’s cock with his tongue, lapping up the precum that spilled over, letting it dribble down his chin, before slipping to the base of his dick and even lower...giving an experimental lick to his hole.

_ God… this is a whole new level of hot… _

Leo never really understood the thrill of discovery - until now. 

“Raph is worried too, you know.” Mikey chirped above him. “In fact, he said he might check up on you if you refuse to eat.”

-

Donnie could feel his face lighting up, Leo was still licking and sucking him softly. 

"Naaagh, look Mikey." He successfully covered his groan by masking it as a growl.

"You guessed it, I'm actually feeling a little unwell!" His eye winced as Leo backed off his dick and forced his feet apart. The added tension of Mikey seeing them was hitting him full ball, his cock throbbing for attention.

"Not rat flu or anything just a-Ha-- ...stomach bug." 

_ Fuck, Leo was lapping down his dick again... wait... _

Donnie watched Mikey the best he could, breaths quickening as Leo tread lower... one hand coming up to cover his mouth, the other twirling the pen in his hand.

_ fUCK _

"NAArR-oUGh--"

Donnie’s hand covered his mouth in a fake cough, however his other hand betrayed him, snapping the blue ballpoint pen in half.

_ Fuck Leo, you are so fucked when Mikey leaves. _

"Oh ha, look if I say I'll eat the food will you and Raph both leave me the fuck alone?" He knew his younger brother didn't like it when he swore but he was desperate. Placing the now broken pen down in a slam with eyebrows furrowed tightly in a frown.

"I can take care of myself."

-

Mikey winced when Don slammed down the broken pen, swearing. 

“Doctor Delicate Touch senses a disturbance in your aura…” he said cryptically, leaning into Don’s face and watching him closely.

Leo couldn’t keep the smug smile off his face while rimming his brother. He let go of Don’s ankles and started pumping his cock again while his tongue was busy with his hole. His other hand slipped down between his own legs, letting himself drop down. He was hard and leaking when he gripped himself, cock slick with precum as his palm glided easily, following the same rhythm he was using on Don. He shuddered with pleasure.

_ I want to fuck him...it’s been too long… _

Above, Mikey was squinting at a red-faced, sweating Donatello… despite the obvious discomfort and strange behavior his brother was showing, Mikey finally sighed and slipped off the desk.

“I’ll pass on the message to Raph. But that plate better be empty by the time you bring it back,” he said while backing towards the door. 

When he got to the door, Mikey took one finally look at Don and visibly sniffed the air. He let a small smile tug at his lips.

“You know Donnie, if you’re jerking off under the table, you could’ve just told me. I can smell it, you know... We all do it, it’s no biggie,” he shrugged while giving him an apologetic smile. He gave one final salute before leaving through the sliding door.

-

Donnie swallowed hard when Mikey got close, eyes glued to his younger brother in threat of revealing Leo. 

_ Who was currently rimming him. _

He had to hold his breath while Mikey remained close. He wanted to lean away but that would risk revealing Leo and his dick. His breath shook and lip quivered as his eyes darted between Mikey’s until he eventually pulled back. Donnie wished he could say he was relieved but he could barely keep eye contact with Mikey as he backed towards the exit.

_ oh thank god-- _

As if his face couldn't get any brighter...although he managed to stare at Mikey the entire time, even those harsh seconds it took for Mikey to sneak around the corner and out of the lab.

"Sheldon, lab lock down initiate." Donnie growled as the lab’s lights shut off, leaving only low hue purple light. Both hands snapping down onto Leo's head as he pushed his chair back enough to glare down at Leo.

"What the FUck LEO, do you want to get caught?!" He hissed, although it was hard to look intimidating while his dick twitched. It was even harder when he saw Leo's face,

"Fuck... "

-

The low purple light lit up the white of Leo’s eyes almost aglow. His red and yellow markings seemed neon-bright, while his skin absorbed the violet. There was clear intent in his eyes as he slowly crawled out from under the desk while Don backed away from him in his chair.

“I don’t know, Donnie... maybe I do. Maybe… I like the thrill,” he said in a low voice that was way too even and husky.

He didn’t take his eyes off of his brother as he slowly stood up while Don sank further into the chair. A smile cut across his lips that seemed sharper than usual.

“You know what else I want?” 

A rhetorical question.

As Leo stepped forward, Donnie pushed the chair further back and away from him. He clenched and unclenched his fingers as if getting ready for something, and before Donnie could react Leo used his high speed to grab Don’s wrist and pull him with enough force to make him basically fly past Leo and land on his stomach, sprawled over the desk ahead of him, his hips cutting into the edge of the surface. 

He might have knocked his chin down hard but Leo didn’t care. 

Just as Don was about to lift himself off the surface, Leo grabbed the back of his head and pushed it back down with force. Kicking Don’s ankles to either side, Leo wedged his body between those long legs, his stiff cock rubbing against his brother’s inner thigh while he caressed and pinched Don’s ass.

“Mmmh…. I’m going to fuck you, baby.”

As if to punctuate this unquestionable fact, Leo slid his fingers between Don’s legs to tickle and tease Don’s cock that dangled in between, still hard and leaking. Now slick with precum, Leo brought those fingers to his hole and poked gently.

“You’re so wet… you want me…”

-

Suddenly Don felt the control he thought he had at the start completely vanish. In fact the way Leo's face lit up under the dull light, and the hungry expression that he wore alongside it had Donnie wheeling away. Before he could speak up Leo was on him and he was flung onto his table. His chin took a blow as he was thrown down, making him wince. 

_ ow god, so rough. _

"Leo wait-" as he tried to lift himself his head was slammed back down, his legs spread and Leo growling over him like a hungry animal. Another loud whine escaped his throat as his breath quickened. Leo was playing with him and he was melting like putty in his hands, just like that night in the tent.

Despite how aroused he was, his concern still flooded his mind as Leo poked and prodded at his hole. His dick twitched at the thought of being so full with Leo again, his hips even pushing back toward those fingers. 

"... gently--" was all he could muster to say to Leo, panting in anticipation.

-

Leo chuckled at the whine. All it took was to assert himself and Don instantly melted in his hands. 

_ You’re all talk, Donnie.... I knew you would submit to me... _

Now sure that his brother wouldn’t throw him off his back, Leo let go of the back of his neck and traced his fingertips down Don’s shell in both a teasing and soothing manner.

“Shh… relax,” he said in a hushed voice, but the thirst was there in its echo.

“You’re so hungry for my cock, baby… I know you are…” 

Leo barely poked one finger inside when Donnie clenched down on him, hard. Leo didn’t have much patience, so he decided to finish the job he started under the desk that made him want to fuck his brother in the first place. 

Slapping both hands on Don’s butt cheeks, Leo traced them down the back of his legs while sinking to his knees. Now face-to-face with the hole he looked forward to destroying, he grabbed Don’s tail. His brother made a needy noise above him, clearly sensitive to the touch, which made Leo’s grin grow even wider. After rubbing it between his fingers, he grabbed the tail firmly and lifted it out of the way, while he used his other hand to spread those plump butt cheeks even wider.

“I’m gonna eat you out and you’re going to enjoy every second of it,” he stated matter-of-factly, before diving in without further warning, licking and sucking at that almost-virgin hole that belonged to him alone.

_ That’s right, you’re going to be dripping and begging me to split you apart with my dick. _

-

Leo's request to relax didn't help his current situation, his hips digging into the desk even further as his ass was entered. 

_ Fuck, it hurts. _

He gasped as he struggled to get enough air. Leo's dirty talk was driving him crazy, his body submitting to Leo's assault, only to have the finger yanked out and his plump tail grabbed in return. He couldn't help but whine, he could only push forward into the desk but there was no escape. It hurt his hips but he had a feeling the incoming pleasure would cause him to forget about it.

_He_ _needed a bed in his lab._

"GAH-HNGh FU-ACk LEo!" Donnie’s hands scrambled to grab onto the edge of the desk as his face slammed down, his ass pressing back into that tongue. The way Leo's tongue probed and pushed as if it were exploring his mouth forced another whiny moan from him. His body moved on its own to keep Leo's tongue inside him as he shook, he could feel himself loosening up. His body wanted more, it wanted to be full and hit that spot so deep inside.

"LEO, p-please." was all he could manage as his dick twitched between his legs. 

_ God, now he sounded like a slut. _

-

Leo groaned into him as his tongue went as deep as he could push. Feeling Don’s trembling thighs as his brother pushed back into his face was exhilarating. He clearly wanted it and Leo wanted to satisfy both their needs. Spit dribbled down his chin and throat as he made sure to slicken up that hole for what was to come while rubbing Don’s thighs and slapping his ass just to hear him moan louder.

He ignored Don’s erection on purpose, knowing he would scream for him soon enough.

And then came the begging… Leo grinned to himself.

_ Good boy. _

After giving Don one final lick, Leo moved back. He wiped his mouth and chin on the back of his hand before leaning in again to nip and bite the back of Don’s thighs playfully.

“Tell me, baby… tell me what you want… “ he husked into the purple half-light.

-

Donnie’s mouth gawked open as Leo lapped him up. His dick throbbed along with his whines, having to mentally hold back his own orgasm. His breath came out in a guttural gasp when Leo stopped. He wanted more, Leo knew that and his face flared up.

"I ..."

The words got stuck in his throat but the lack of sexual attention encouraged him.

"Put it in." He commanded, having lost his patience. He wanted release, ass pushing back to Leo again in hopes to tempt him.

_ He needed it. _

-

“Put in...?” Leo teased, pushing Don to answer. “You need to be more specific.”

He kept nipping Don’s thighs, nails clawing down the length of his legs.

_ God, I want to fuck you so bad... But I wanna hear it. _

-

Donnie let out another whine followed by a wasted buck back again.

"HNag- Leo, for fucks sake!" His back arched in anticipation, half-lidded eyes glaring back at where Leo hid behind him.

"Your dick, you dumbass." He grumbled in a breathless moan, hands forming into fists in frustration, his face completely red.

-

Leo couldn’t help but snort out loud at Don’s frustrated response. 

“Someone’s thirsty for a hard dicking,” he said in a teasing voice before licking his way up that velvety skin and standing back on his feet again.

He cocked his head as he looked over the sprawled, twitching, sweating body in front of him.

“Looking good, baby...” he continued teasing, loving this needy little slut before him. 

His finger found his brother’s hole again and pushed in two fingers with barely any resistance. 

“Look at you now, so loose...” he said while scissoring his fingers inside that hole.

His patience was running thin however, his own twitching cock in need of friction. Deeming Don ready to take it, Leo gripped himself and guided the tip to the entrance.

“Hold on because I’m going to rock you hard.”

Fair warning before he did as he said, pulling apart Don’s ass cheeks and pushing in with a guttural moan as deep as he could go.

“Fuck.... yes, god.... mmmhh...”

-

If Don wasn't stone hard already he would have attempted to fight Leo's snide comment. However it seemed his begging had worked as he felt Leo stand. His spread legs twitched as they tempted to close on him but Leo's fingers slipped into him, preventing any attempts.

"GAh" he gasped as Leo stretched him further with his long tapered fingers. He grit his teeth closed as Leo mocked his wetness before removing his fingers. Before Donnie could complain there it was, Leo's tip, slipping into him with such ease he thought he might cum as he gripped the edges of the table tight.

"Oh fuck... Leo... that's ... naADEEp." He panted, his throbbing cock twitching into the table side. His back arched as he pushed back into that fat cock.

"Fuck me."

-

“Say no more,” Leo grinned wide before pulling back and then slamming his hips forward. He started a fast pace because he ran out of patience and Don was begging to be fucked anyway.

_ Have to comply to your wishes. _

He straightened his back as his hips kept snapping in an erratic fashion, rattling the body beneath along with the entire table. 

The plate from Mikey kept inching towards the edge with every shake of the desk until it flipped over and shattered on the ground.

Leo barely registered the sound, concentrating solely on Don’s moans and groans, how his body pushed back onto his cock, how hot he felt from the inside... Leo’s nails dug into his hips as his lips curled back into a snarl.

“Fuck, baby... you’re so hot—.... umfff—... oh yeah, give me that ass...” he huffed, slapping Don’s butt for good measure and grinning at the moan he got in return.

“Tell me how much you love it!”

-

That was it. Leo was deep in him and thrusting like there was no tomorrow. It was still fairly new for Donnie and he still felt the stinging of friction burn his hole as Leo fucked him. His breath hitching with every slap against him as all he could hear was the wet mess his ass had become.

As Leo sat back more his thrusts deepened, hitting that spot dead on, over and over again.

"HAR- HAoU- NAH." He couldn't even form the words, just messy moans with every thrust. Eyes screwed shut as he didn't want to think of how he looked right now, just wanted to focus on the bursts of pleasure thrusting into him.

The way Leo got so beastly towering over him and slapping him around... 

What happened to the praise he received during the blow job? 

_ twack _

"UnF." He couldn't even hold back a moan at the slap on his ass, his mind was melting under Leo's command.

"I- hURAH! I want it! I lOve YOur COck AH!" Donnie felt his own back arch into Leo, loose cock tightening .

"It's making me-- aRgh cum! FUCK I'M--" his voice could barely strain the words out as a loud moan ripped into the room. Donnie’s hands clung to the table as he began to cum under the desk from raw dick alone, mouth gawking open as his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

-

Donnie had become a moaning mess underneath him, screaming for his cock as if Leo couldn’t give him enough.

_ That’s right. Beg for it.  _

There was something deep and dark swirling in his mind… The hunger for control. It took him like a whirlwind and he couldn’t place it as to why. What brought this on? Leo clenched his teeth, willing the distracting thoughts away.

_ Who cares. Sex is just sex and that’s what both of us want. _

_ Both of...us… No… _

Donnie moaned out loud, telling him how much he wanted his dick and all coherent thought flew out the window.

“Fuck, that’s---” Leo choked and groaned, losing words as he felt the building pressure in his cock, his grip tightening on those thin hips. 

_ Hot. Too hot. I want to see your face… _

Too damn late as two seconds later Donnie was screaming his release, cumming without his dick being touched, his ass clenching down on Leo’s cock like a vice. Leo moaned long and deep as he watched his brother come undone beneath him, all his walls shattering - a twitching mess of debauchery…

He felt his own climax coming but he managed to hold it back, his self-control resurfacing.

_ No. Not until… _

He curled over Don’s back and slithered one hand under the desk, grabbing that twitching dick and milking Donnie for everything he had left. It made his brother scream even more, his cock way too sensitive and needy for attention. Leo felt cum dribbling down his fingers as he pushed himself deep within Don and stop his movements. He licked and nipped that sweat-drenched neck and jaw while Don was whimpering under his ministrations, his entire body trembling from overstimulation. Leo’s other hand traveled down Don’s side and rested lightly on his ass.

“Mmmh…. you’re so good for me… so good... “ Leo whispered into Don’s ear, his eyes closing as he was preparing mentally.

After skipping a beat and making sure that Don had sufficiently ridden his own high, Leo straightened up and slid out of his brother, still hard. He grabbed Don’s shoulder and unceremoniously flipped him over to his back on the desk, legs dangling off the side. Leo slid between those long thighs and teased that used hole before shoving himself back inside with a grunt, Don’s body jumping beneath him.

He leaned over his brother on outstretched arms, now face to face. Even though he was breathing hard, the smugness was still there on his face, his markings glowing in the purple light.

“You’re such a beautiful mess right now, Donnie...” he said while caressing Don’s jaw with the back of his hand, wiping off the trail of spit that ran down his brother’s chin.

“...I want to see your face when I fill you with my cum.” he mused with half-lidded eyes as he leaned in to lick those trembling lips that screamed for his cock half a minute ago.

-

Don’s whole body tensed as he released hard, unable to hold back his gasps and growls. His knuckles turning white as his eyes flared with white sparks of pleasure as Leo continued fucking him without mercy. He couldn't stop his whines as Leo grabbed his trembling dick and milked the sensitive skin. He hissed as Leo pushed into him deep, filling his tight hole completely as he twitched and bucked gently under him.

_ so good for him... w-what? _

Donnie had yet to catch his breath and his mind up to speed before he was flipped over. His soft shell landed harsh against the desk as he whined nothings into the cool air of the lab only to feel Leo there, once again dick pressed to his hole. 

"Hnn-OH FUCk." He spat, back arching off the table as Leo's full length filled him again. Leo's glowing red marks approaching as all Donnie could do is watch, mesmerised by their intensity.

His cheeks flushing at the other’s dirty talk, but his mind set on following that command. Arms coming up to slink around Leo's shoulders, eyes glazed with need and lust as he flicked his tongue against Leo’s.

"Then what are you waiting for?" His own thin grin took over his face as his eyes traced Leo's face in admiration. 

"Fuck me till you cum." He whispered before slamming their lips together for a hungry kiss, legs swinging up and around Leo's waist in encouragement.

-

“Mmh--” Leo growled into that kiss, shoving his tongue down Don’s throat as he started bucking into him, trying to keep a controlled pace, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate as their sweat-drenched skin slid against one another, tongues lapping and dancing as Leo’s jaw worked.

“Ngnhh, baby--” he came up for air, “--it’s so hot when you talk dirty to me,” he hissed, flashing a toothy grin. 

Seeing Don return it with a smug snarl of his own made his hips jerk faster. He dipped his head back down for another hungry kiss that was all tongue and spit while his hips worked faster. Not breaking the kiss, he grabbed Don’s legs and untangled them from around his hips, hooking his hands under those knees and pushing them up and out, spreading him apart while the desk shook and rattled with every thrust.

They were a horny mess of limbs and Leo enjoyed every second of it.

Releasing those delicious lips, Leo lifted himself and continued fucking his brother while holding his legs out and staring down at him like a wolf.

“Ngh--....hahh…..ahh…” 

He was breathing harsh and loud while Donnie looked up at him with so much need… so much….

_ Love _ .

At that moment, Leo felt like a god.

_ Love me. _

“Unghh--!!....Haahhh!!....AHH--”

Leo stared down into those eyes with so much unspoken need.

_ Worship me. _

“Tell me--umfFFUCK---...hah… Tell me you lo--AAAHfff--” he bit down on his tongue before the words could escape and moaned loudly to brush over his almost slip-up.

_ FUCK! What the fuck, brain-- shut the fuck up, I just want to cummm--ugh-- _

He flew forward again and crushed their lips, growling angrily into the kiss as his hips jerked erratically, nearing his peak. 

He broke the kiss the moment his climax took over and groaned long and hard into Don’s neck, his entire body slamming deep into that hot, wet body as he moaned through his high.

-

The kiss was hot and needy. Donnie refused to let go of those hot lips until his tongue explored every crevasse of that mouth he craved so badly. Donnie couldn’t take his eyes off Leo, the growling beast a top him. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as Leo adjusted Donnie’s legs and picked up the pace.

_ he loves how I feel _

This having been probably the longest he had rode out an orgasm, his body still rocking with deep pleasure as Leo slammed his deepest point. He bit his own lip to suppress the whine as Leo pulled back to tower over him.

_ that's right, I look great _

His arms fell back onto the rocking table behind his head as he pressed his chest up towards Leo’s to adjust the angle, being sure to keep his intense gaze on his brother.

Nothing mattered - just them, together.

_ it just felt so right. _

He felt a beat skip in his chest as Leo began to moan and growl, watching how his harsh features softened the closer he got. He looked almost sad... no, it was something else, a new feeling that Donnie couldn’t read but it made his breath hitch.

“What do you wan—-“ before he could clarify Leo smashed their lips together pulling him back into the heat. He felt Leo cum inside, his own whine joining Leo’s horse moans.

_ marked... I’m his _

Donnie couldn’t help but bring his arms up and around Leo’s shoulders as he pressed deep inside.

“You fucking beast,” he growled, hands slipping under that sweat covered bandana and slipping it off Leo.

_ Save that for later. _

-

Leo took a moment to catch his breath, trembling all around his brother as his high was slowly dissipating. 

_ Yeah, I am a beast.  _

He felt truly naked without his mask, as if Don found out his secrets the moment he slipped it off.

_ Shit… that was too intense, I almost--.... _

He almost said something that would’ve fallen on deaf ears and a closed heart. It’s for the best… Would’ve been a pointless confession. His tongue hurt though, he could taste his own blood.

_ Time to… move and… compose myself… _

Except that he didn’t want to. He loved feeling Donnie all around him - his warmth, his taste, his smell… Leo breathed in deeply, turning his snout into that neck and then moving to kiss and lap at it like a lazy cat.

His limbs felt like lead but he took the effort to move an inch, just so his lips could find Donnie’s and kiss him gently, taking the time to taste him, lapping at his tongue.

His red markings stood out strikingly against his skin in the purple light, broken only when he opened his eyes to mere slits, staring down into the yellow eyes of the brother he’d just marked for the second time.

“You feel amazing…” he purred, before going back to kissing and pecking Don’s cheek lovingly.

-

Donnie panted alongside his partner as they both attempted to catch their breaths and minds. Leo's faint, gentle kisses pulled Donnie out of his high and into... what was this? It was strange and new... his and Leo's bodies pressed so close, Leo's gentle kisses, his words of encouragement... Donnie could feel his face flush.

_ He wanted to stay like this _

He leaned into the kisses on his cheek, eyes falling closed, so tired. However, the feeling of Leo's now flaccid dick slipping out of his hole followed by an abundance of liquid snapped his eyes open.

_ oh that’s why he hated to bottom _

"Alright big boy, get up, I think there's a screwdriver under me," he grumbled, tapping Leo on the shoulder to usher him off.

-

...Right. Leave it up to Donnie to throw him off with an excuse the moment it came to snuggling. He just wanted to be close…

Leo sighed in an annoyed manner before pushing himself off of his brother. He took two steps back and let himself fall into Don’s chair behind him. His cock twitched with the memory from a week ago but he was way too spent to get hard in the… next half hour anyway.

Leo sprawled lazily, sinking into the chair, arms dangling off the arm rest and his legs pushed out straight and long, his crotch on full display. His cock had already retracted into his body but he was still covered in cum.

He looked up at Donnie who was currently sitting up and sliding carefully off the desk. Leo licked his own lips because  _ fuck _ , Donnie looked hot as ever.

It felt like a repeat from last week, only their roles were reversed. He almost wished Don would crawl into his lap.

_ He can’t do a lap dance like I can, though. Hah. _

The idea made him chuckle under his breath.

“So what now? Are you gonna throw me out?” he asked, eyes half-lidded.

-

Feeling his brother’s weight push off him gave Don a sense of relief and... dread. Something about how the room’s cold air hit his skin and how he could feel all the warmth in his body leaving with Leo... He shook his head as he sighed and sat up, his thighs were sticky and rubbed together, drawing a frown across his face.

Once his feet were planted he searched the desk for his beloved phone. Papers now scattered everywhere and Mikey's food... shattered on the floor. He was going to get his ass kicked for that but... his phone. He snatched it up as Leo smugly asked him what to do.

"Stick around if you want to get fucked again. But if not..." He shrugged, unlocking his phone to mindlessly begin scrolling through his messages.

-

Leo lifted his head at that half-assed reply.

“Excuse me but…’fucked again’? In case it wasn’t obvious with my dick up your ass, I did the fucking. Not you,” he finished with a toothy grin as if it was his greatest accomplishment ever.

-

Donnie swiped to the right, activating his camera. Good thing Leo was such a poser, he barely had to adjust the framing as he silently captured him smirking, covered in cum. Don closed the photo app but he refused to look at his brother, instead scrolling through his instagram with a bored look, waiting for the moment Leo got fed up and left.

_ maybe he should shower... _

-

Leo’s face fell into deep annoyance as he was utterly ignored. Which he hated with a passion. He liked to be the center of attention in general, what with being the most handsome in the family and all, but being ignored in favour of the internet after the glorious dicking he had given his nerd of a brother was just insult to injury.

_ No fucking way. _

He stood up and started walking slowly in a relaxed fashion towards Donnie, not at all bothered by the mess around his crotch.

“Really? This is what you’re going for? Totally stone-walling me?” he asked with a smug smile.

_ I’m not gonna let you do that, you little shit… _

The next second Leo snatched the phone out of Don’s grasp with a well-timed move.

-

Donnie yawned to himself. He could see Leo was up but he paid him no mind. That was until the phone was snatched away, his eyes widening in surprise and panic.

_ the photos! _

Donnie reached for the phone but despite his height he was no match for Leo's nimble movements. 

"Fuck off Leo, what do you want?!" He grumbled reaching for the phone.

-

“Hmmm, well I don’t knooow--” he sang as he twirled and jumped out of Don’s reached.

They danced across the lab until nearing a wall. Leo kept an eye on it and when they got close, he grabbed Donnie by the neck and pushed him back into the wall with his bare back. Leo got in his face, his own chest pushing against his brother’s as he tilted his head, eyes half-lidded and smiling.

“How about… you keep your attention on me, hm?” he finished it by crushing their lips together, his free hand slapping near Don’s head against the wall while he kept the other up high above, grinding his hips into his brother’s to keep him in place.

-

Donnie was happy to chase him around the lab if it meant that Leo didn't snoop at the content on his phone. It wasn't until he was thrown harshly against a wall that his eyes tore from the phone, down to Leo, matching his smirk with a frown only to be kissed. He grumbled into the kiss as he deepened it, he had become addicted to Leo’s taste at that point. It distracting him enough that he lowered his reaching hand.

"You want mm-round two?" He mumbled into the deep kiss, one of his hands slinking to Leo's waist that pushed against him.

-

“Definitely,” Leo growled into the kiss, his tongue busy keeping Don from talking.

He threw the phone up overhead, only for it to land at the sole of his foot that he lifted backwards (he was always good at balancing stuff). He lowered the device to the floor and kicked it out of reach, the phone twirling away on the slippery floor, unharmed. 

Both his hands now free, he grabbed Don’s hands and, lacing their fingers, lifted and pushed them against the wall next to his head, their lips still locked.

“You know, I never finished that blowjob....” he smirked against Don’s lips, letting his voice trail off with the promise of a good time. He sunk slowly to his knees, keeping his smug eyes on Don the whole time, his fingertips trailing down his brother’s slim curves, making sure Don felt every touch.

He hoped his brother would think twice next time before wanting to throw him out right after sex.

-

With his phone wrongly discarded Don’s attention was brought back to the turtle pinning him. He growled into the silencing kiss, baring his teeth in annoyance. Though for some reason at the mere suggestion of a blowjob Donnie had forgiven Leo's pushy advances, watching him as Leo slunk down to his knees, his heart skipping at the way Leo stared at him.

_ Stupid, hot asshole... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys... this is it, sadly (for this story anyway). My RP partner and I dropped it in favour of other ideas.  
> Thank you for reading and I'm sorry there is no real conclusion! :(( But I hope you enjoyed it anyway and hopefully I can share a new LD story soon so stay tuned!


End file.
